Ensemble
by Strider'Arbalest
Summary: "Moi, Mablung la Main Lourde, j'escorterais cette communauté de l'Anneau aussi loin que mon corps le supportera." Ainsi, un elfe de l'Ancien Temps se retrouve mêlé à nouveau au destin de la Terre du Milieu...
1. Chapitre 1: l'elfe de Doriath

**Ensemble.**

Chapitre 1 : L'elfe de Doriath

_Cris. Flammes. Pleurs._

D'un pas rapide, l'elfe se dirigeait vers la petite porte camouflée derrière le trône, un collier de diamants, de saphirs et de rubis serré dans sa main gantée.

_Ordres. Horreur. Plaintes._

Il n'avait plus le temps de chercher la clé. Il défonça la porte d'un vigoureux coup de pied et murmura un sort pour la remettre en place derrière lui. Il alluma sa torche.

_Espoir ? Aucun._

A la lueur de la flamme encore vacillante, toute la grandeur du trésor de son roi se révéla à ses yeux. Il mit le collier dans sa tunique, décrocha une longue épée d'un des murs et la glissa à sa ceinture. Trop tranchante, elle aurait fendu n'importe quel fourreau d'acier comme s'il s'agissait de bois vert.

_« Vous avez été le soldat le plus fidèle à mon mari. Jamais vous n'avez discuté ses ordres, et toujours les avez exécutés sans pose de questions malvenues. Aujourd'hui, mon pouvoir décroît, et nos ennemis peuvent pénétrer en ce royaume autrefois protégé. Prenez le Nauglamir, et protégez-le faîtes ceci en mémoire de Thingol. »_

L'elfe chassa ces paroles de ses pensées et continua son chemin jusqu'à arriver dans le fond de la pièce. Là, il alluma deux flambeaux accrochés au mur, ce qui eut pour effet d'ouvrir un passage dans le sol, un escalier s'enfonçant sous le palais de Menegroth, royaume de Thingol, un des derniers remparts de la Terre du Milieu contre la fureur de Morgoth Bauglir, le Valar déchu.

Il commença à descendre dans le passage quand la porte de la salle du trésor vola en éclat, laissant entrer une dizaine de nains qui coururent vers lui en vociférant les paroles les plus insultantes qui furent jamais prononcées en ces murs. Voyant son destin venir à lui, l'elfe tira l'épée qu'il avait eu la présence d'esprit de récupérer quelques instants plus tôt. Aranruth, l'ire du roi, la plus belle arme forgée à cette époque. Sa lame brilla d'une lueur mortelle quand il la brandit pour parer le coup de son premier assaillant. L'arme brisa la hache du nain, et continua son chemin pour lui trancher le cou. Cinq autres tombèrent au pied de l'elfe mais l'un deux le contourna par derrière et lui assena un coup de poignard dans le dos. L'elfe s'écroula à terre, tandis que ses adversaires le fouillaient puis ils crièrent de victoire quand l'un deux mit la main sur le collier.

« Ainsi, la trahison s'est infiltrée jusque dans les bois sacrés du Doriath… Puisse Morgoth souffrir mille mort pour cela ! » pensa l'elfe. Puis il ferma les yeux, et tout devint noir.

Il reposait sur de l'herbe. Fraiche. Verte. Belle. Si loin de la souffrance qu'il venait de quitter… Le temps passa, tel qu'il n'aurait pu le mesurer. Il lui sembla passer une éternité allongé, simplement heureux de jouir de ce repos.

Il aurait voulu rester ainsi pour le restant de ses jours. Mais une force impérieuse le força à se lever. Il se retrouva face à un être de grande beauté, qu'il n'avait pas oublié malgré le fait qu'il ne l'avait plus vu depuis des temps immémoriaux. Il s'agenouilla alors et baissa la tête en signe de respect.

- Relève-toi, Mablung de Doriath. Tu mérites autant que moi le respect dont tu fais preuve à mon égard, si ce n'est plus. Sache que la bravoure que tu as montrée à Menegroth ne restera pas sans récompense. Néanmoins, j'ai une autre mission à te confier, et c'est pour cette raison que je t'ai arraché à ton repos.

- Je suis à vos ordres, ô Manwë.

- Tu es resté six millénaires et cinq siècles dans le domaine de la Mort. Mais aujourd'hui, tout ce pour quoi tu t'es battu est de nouveau en danger. Morgoth a été anéanti, et son serviteur Sauron vaincu. Mais son pouvoir menace la Terre du Milieu par le biais d'un anneau, dans lequel il a versé sa puissance et sa malveillance. Le seigneur Elrond, fils d'Earendil, fils de Tuor, que tu as connu dans les forêts de Doriath, a convoqué un conseil pour décider du sort de l'Anneau. Une communauté a été formée pour protéger son porteur, qui a pour but de le détruire définitivement à l'endroit même où il a été créé. Mais seuls, j'ai peur que leurs talents ne suffisent pas. C'est une demande et non un ordre que je te présente. Acceptes-tu de retourner sur les terres mortelles pour protéger encore une fois ma création ?

- Un long silence suivit la tirade du dieu. N'avait-il pas mérité le repos, lui qui déjà avait combattu et tué nombre d'ennemis au service de Morgoth ou de… Sauron ? Ce fut cette pensée qui le décida. Il avait déjà vu le seigneur de Ténèbres, et savait de quoi il était capable, quels étaient ses serviteurs, comment les combattre. Oui, il avait déjà beaucoup peiné. Mais avait-il le droit d'abandonner d'autres êtres qui, comme lui jadis, désiraient simplement vivre en paix sur leurs terres ?

- Je reviendrais en Terre du Milieu, Manwë. Moi, Mablung la Main Lourde, je quitterais le royaume de Thanathos et j'escorterais cette « communauté de l'Anneau » aussi loin qui mon corps le supportera.


	2. Chapitre 2: départ pour les montagnes

Chapitre 2 : Départ pour les montagnes

Cela faisait vraiment une impression étrange de sentir de nouveau le souffle du vent sur son visage. Sa décision prise, Mablung avait de nouveau ceint Aranruth et avait passé le portail que Manwë avait ouvert devant lui. Et à présent, l'elfe observait le paysage qui se présentait devant lui. Une large vallée, au fond de laquelle coulait une rivière claire comme il en avait rarement vu, même en Doriath. Une forêt de pins la bordait, et un pont l'enjambait à quelques mètres de lui. Derrière ce pont, une porte décorée et grande ouverte, comme si les habitants de la demeure qui se dressait derrière ne craignaient pas que des intrus y pénètrent. L'elfe souffla un coup et passa le portail.

Il ne fit pas trois pas qu'un elfe de haute taille s'avança vers lui. Il portait une tunique rouge brodée, qui allait à merveille avec son air fier et son port de tête royal. Une légère couronne d'argent retenait ses cheveux mi-longs d'un noir de jais, dont deux mèches tressées pendaient sur ses épaules. Il fixa Mablung d'un regard pénétrant, qu'il lui rendit de toute la force de son âme. Alors un sourire éclaira le visage sévère du maître de la maison.

- Vous êtes exactement comme les anciens écrits le disent, Mablung de Doriath. Je suis heureux que les Valars s'intéressent encore assez à notre cas pour nous envoyer un héros de jadis, tombé courageusement en combattant la fourberie de Morgoth. Bienvenue à Fondcombe, la dernière Demeure Simple à l'ouest des Monts Brumeux. Je suis Elrond, mais je suppose que cela, vous l'aviez deviné.

- En effet, cousin. Votre réputation vous précède, même à Valinor.

- … Cousin ?

- Si je ne me leurre pas, vous êtes le petit-fils de Tuor, le fils du frère du fils adoptif de Thingol, ce qui fait en quelque sorte que nous sommes cousins.

Un grand rire partit à la droite de Mablung, et un humain grand et mince, mais néanmoins musculeux, se présenta à lui. Il portait des habits de voyage usés, une longue épée et deux couteaux à lame courbe à la ceinture, ainsi qu'un arc passé en travers de ses épaules. Une courte barbe soigneusement taillée soulignait ses traits d'une élégance rare chez les humains, et pourtant il appartenait indubitablement à leur espèce.

- J'ai rarement été témoin de présentations aussi compliquées ! Estannen Aragorn, Arathornion, dit l'homme dans un elfique parfait. Et comment dois-je appeler celui qui a si bien su répliquer au seigneur de Fondcombe ?

- Je me nomme Mablung, des anciennes forêts de Doriath, et je viens escorter un certain anneau jusqu'à un pays où la mort et le désespoir règnent en maîtres, et où un vieil ennemi de ma connaissance a autrefois été vaincu.

Aragorn resta interdit face à cette déclaration, incapable de déterminer si son interlocuteur était sérieux ou le faisait marcher, ce qui était plus probable. Mais l'air sérieux de l'elfe lui faisait croire qu'il était bel et bien venu à Fondcombe dans le but de se joindre à la communauté.

- Et bien alors, bienvenue parmi nous, Mablung. Malheureusement, nous allions partir et je doute que vous ayez le temps de vous reposer avant notre départ…

- Ce n'est pas un problème. J'ai dormi bien assez comme ça, répondit l'elfe avec un sourire.

A ce moment, quatre petits hommes sortirent du bâtiment principal et rejoignirent Aragorn. Devant l'air étonné de l'elfe, il se livra à une petite explication.

- Ces semi-hommes sont des hobbits, et Frodon, ici présent, est le porteur de l'Anneau Unique.

Le hobbit en question salua Mablung. Il semblait pris dans des pensées bien trop sombres pour un tel endroit, comme si la relique passée à un collier autour de son cou pesait bien plus que son poids sur les épaules du frêle porteur. Le hobbit qui se tenait juste à ses côté s'appelait Sam Gamegie, et était d'une constitution bien plus forte que son ami. Les deux autres étaient Meriadoc Brandebouc, ou Merry, et Peregrin Touque, ou Pippin. Ils semblaient bien plus joyeux que leurs compagnons. « Avec eux, aucun risque de s'ennuyer », pensa l'elfe.

A peine les présentations étaient-elles finies qu'un second humain arriva, en compagnie d'un vieil homme se présentant comme le magicien Gandalf le gris. Ce nom ne lui disait rien, et pourtant Mablung était certain de l'avoir déjà vu quelque part… dans une autre vie.

L'humain était étonnamment grand, dépassant d'une tête Mablung, qui pourtant ne se plaignait pas d'être petit. Il portait une tunique de voyage richement décorée bien que déjà visiblement utilisée souvent, par-dessus de laquelle était passé un grand manteau lui aussi très élégant. Ses cheveux étaient bruns, parsemés de reflets roux, et son épée reposait dans un fourreau d'acier, à côté duquel était accroché un grand cor de guerre. Un grand bouclier rond était attaché dans son dos. Immédiatement, l'elfe fut pris de sympathie pour cet homme qui lui rappelait les habitants du Brethil, loin dans le passé. Il se présenta comme étant Boromir, fils de l'intendant du Gondor, nation qui tenait tête à Sauron depuis des siècles.

Puis des cris de chamailleries et de railleries se firent entendre à leur gauche. Un elfe blond arriva et se présenta en tant que Legolas Vertefeuille. Bien qu'étant de la même race, il leur suffit d'un regard pour qu'un climat de défiance s'installe entre eux. Les elfes verts, habitants des forêts, s'étaient lâchement en refusant d'affronter Morgoth, et le souvenir de cette couardise pourchassait Mablung. Ils se saluèrent froidement, mais plus froid encore furent les salutations suivantes, avec un nain, Gimli fils de Gloïn. L'elfe ne lui tendit même pas la main. Jamais il n'oublierait ce que ceux de son peuple avait fait subir à la magnifique forteresse de Thingol et aux forêts de Doriath, et tout cela uniquement pour un joyau disparu depuis.

Voyant la tension qui s'installait dans le groupe, Gandalf les pressa de se mettre en route, et ainsi ils partirent vers les contreforts des Monts Brumeux, première étape de leur voyage.


	3. Chapitre 3: la route

**Chapitre 3 : La Route**

Les premiers jours, la compagnie avança d'un bon rythme, les plaines ne présentant aucune difficulté particulière. Durant la journée, le silence régnait dans le groupe, sauf pour Merry et Pippin qui discutaient inlassablement de sujets divers et variés, sans jamais sembler se rendre compte que leurs babillages incessants tapaient sur les nerfs de plus d'un membre du groupe. Car certes, cela contribuait à donner un peu de vie aux mornes plaines devançant les contreforts des Monts Brumeux, mais les deux hobbits donnaient l'impression de ne pas avoir compris la gravité de la situation.

Le soir, ils installaient rapidement un camp de fortune, sur lequel deux personnes montaient la garde à tour de rôle pendant la nuit. Les quatre hobbits en avaient été dispensés, à cause de leur importance pour les uns, et de leur incapacité à rester sérieux plus de quelques minutes pour les autres. Plusieurs groupes se formèrent au sein même de la communauté : si certains, comme Gandalf ou Aragorn, entretenaient de bonnes relations avec tout le monde, d'autres en étaient défiant, voire nourrissaient pour certains une véritable haine. Ainsi, Boromir et Mablung se lièrent rapidement d'une solide amitié, mais une animosité presque palpable persistait entre Gimli, Legolas et lui.

Les hobbits, pourtant joyeux, semblèrent en prendre conscience un soir qu'ils mangeaient tous ensemble autour du feu, dans un silence plutôt inquiétant pour ceux qui étaient censés être des compagnons devant se soutenir dans toutes les épreuves. C'est ce soir-là que Pippin montra qu'il n'était pas seulement un éternel étourdi, mais qu'il était également capable de réfléchir à des solutions pour régler de dangereux problèmes.

Il regarda attentivement chacun : Frodon, Merry et Sam, qui mangeaient calmement à ses côtés Legolas, un peu à l'écart, qui regardait fixement les étoiles Aragorn, qui discutait à voix basse avec Gandalf qui, à la lueur des flammes, ressemblait plus que jamais à un vieil homme fatigué Boromir, le grand homme du Gondor, qui jouait distraitement avec un brin d'herbe et enfin Mablung, l'elfe brun énigmatique qui avait déjà terminé son bol de gruau et qui s'était allongé sur le dos, les yeux clos. Pippin respira un grand coup, et proposa l'idée qui avait germé dans son esprit.

- Cela fait pratiquement une semaine que nous voyageons ensemble, mais je ne crois connaître vraiment que mes amis de la Comté, ainsi que Grand-Pas, et Gandalf. Que diriez-vous de faire de réelles présentations maintenant, histoire que les préjugés de certains disparaissent définitivement ?

Aragorn et Gandalf se turent à sa remarque, puis le magicien sourit.

- Finalement, vous n'êtes peut-être pas si idiot que ça, Peregrin Touque. Très bien, faisons comme cela, alors. Il me paraîtrait normal que l'investigateur de cette idée commence les présentations, non ?

Tout le groupe acquiesça de bon cœur, et ce fut leur première décision commune. Pippin se racla alors un peu la gorge et se présenta, étape un peu inutile car tout le monde avait appris à le connaître et à l'apprécier tel qu'il était. Il en fut ainsi des quatre hobbits, qui n'avaient pas grand-chose à raconter, si ce n'était leur passion pour l'herbe à pipe et les banquets bien garnis. Vint le tour d'Aragorn, puis de Boromir, et enfin de Gandalf.

- Les hommes m'appellent Gandalf le Gris, les elfes, Mithrandir. Je suis…

- Mithrandir ? s'écria Mablung. Voilà pourquoi votre visage m'est familier ! Je vous avais vu à Valinor avait que je la quitte pour aller vivre en Doriath. Les Valars vous ont-ils vous aussi envoyé ici pour combattre Sauron ?

- En effet, mon ami. Je vins ici au début du Tiers Age avec quatre autres Maiars, pour guider les peuples libres dans la lutte contre les ténèbres.

- Apparemment vous n'avez pas suffi, ironisa l'elfe, puisque les Valars ont dû m'envoyer moi aussi ici.

- Trois des autres se sont détournés de leur rôle premier. Quant au dernier, il s'est allié aux ténèbres.

- Ça explique tout…

Ce fut au tour de Gimli de prendre la parole, et Mablung garda le silence durant sa présentation, ainsi que pendant celle de Legolas. Mais quand vint son propre tour, il laissa aller sa colère envers ces deux membres de la communauté.

- Je suis Mablung à la Main Lourde, revenu des terres de Valinor pour protéger de nouveau Arda. J'ai été autrefois le capitaine des chasseurs de Thingol, roi des forêts de Doriath, assassiné par des nains des montagnes bleues, que nous avions accueilli à bras ouvert chez nous, et qui par convoitise pour nos trésors ont lancé une offensive contre nous, et m'ont abattu tandis que je défendais le Silmaril que la reine Melian m'avait confié.

- Si ces accusations me visent, elfe, répliqua Gimli, sachez que je ne descends pas de ces nains, mais de ceux qui se sont installés bien plus tard en Erebor ! Et ceux de ma maison ne sont en aucun cas responsables de la tragédie qui vous a touché !

- Je veux bien le croire, mais un nain reste un nain, d'où qu'il vienne, et je ne saurais oublier que j'ai été occis par un représentant de cette race ! vociféra Mablung en se levant.

- Calmez-vous ! intervint Aragorn. Ces vieilles querelles ne sont plus d'actualité depuis longtemps. Je sais que vous venez à peine de revenir sur Arda, Mablung, mais cela fait longtemps que la terre dont vous parlez a été dévastée, et que les nains qui vous ont attaqué sont morts, ainsi que leurs descendants ! Tomber dans la généralisation et accuser ainsi Gimli n'est pas digne d'un elfe de votre rang.

Mablung soupira et se rassit, puis ferma les yeux quelques instants. Autrefois il n'était pas si prompt à la colère. « Il faut croire que ces longues années à Valinor m'ont changé », se dit-il.

- Veuillez m'excuser, Gimli fils de Gloïn. Je n'aurais pas dû vous accusez ainsi et perdre mon sang-froid sans raison.

- Vous avez mon pardon, elfe. Au moins reconnaissez-vous vos erreurs, contrairement à d'autres de votre race… insunua-t-il en jetant un regard en biais à Legolas.

- Je ne vois pas de quoi vous voulez parler, répondit celui-ci.

Aragorn lâcha un soupir, imité par Gandalf. Et voilà que ça recommençait…

- Vous le savez très bien, elfe ! Mon père et ses compagnons ont été enfermés à tort dans vos geôles forestières, et jamais n'ont obtenu compensation !

- Vos amis vagabondaient dans notre domaine, il était normal que nous les arrêtions.

- Ils étaient perdus et affamés !

- Là sont les manières des elfes verts, toujours cachés et refusant d'assumer leurs actes, ajouta Mablung. Refusant leur aide, même à eux de leur propre peuple.

- Pardon ? lâcha Legolas d'un ton glacial.

- Les elfes des forêts n'ont jamais voulu combattre Morgoth autrement que par des embuscades, alors même que nous autres le tenions en respect pour protéger leur pays. Je crois savoir que votre père Thranduil refusait lui aussi de combattre de front.

- A quoi ce combat vous a-t-il mené, si ce n'est à la destruction de votre pays ?

- Je…

- Stop ! Nous étions sensé nous présenter, pas nous battre, rappela Merry.

Un silence s'installa, seulement rompu par le crépitement du feu. Puis Boromir changea de sujet.

- D'ici peu, nous aurons sans doute à affronter des adversaires en surnombre ou plus forts qu'un seul d'entre nous. Je pense qu'il serait utile de savoir comment chacun ici se bat, de manière à ce que nous puissions joindre nos forces plus aisément en cas d'attaque. Pour ma part, je me bats à l'épée et au bouclier.

- Je combats à la hache, l'arme la plus noble de mon peuple, dit tout de suite Gimli. Je possède aussi deux haches de jet.

- Je tire à l'arc et si je dois me battre au corps à corps j'utilise deux dagues elfiques, dit Legolas.

- Je me bats à l'épée et à l'arc, continua Aragorn.

- Epée, dit seulement Gandalf.

- Je combats à l'arc, à l'épée et à la lance, termina Mablung. Et vous, chers hobbits ?

C'est là qu'ils se rendirent compte que les hobbits dormaient déjà. Aragorn partit d'un grand rire, imité par Legolas et Gandalf, auxquels se joignirent bientôt les trois autres. Leur fou rire dura bien une dizaine de minutes, l'hilarité de l'un alimentant celle de l'autre.

- J'avoue que je ne voyais pas l'utilité d'emmener quatre hobbits, dit Gandalf une fois calmé, mais si ils peuvent régler ainsi toutes les tensions, alors ils nous serons bien plus utiles que n'importe quelle armée !

Mablung acquiesça. La joie et la bonne humeur de ces semi-hommes lui rappelaient la tranquillité des forêts de Doriath.

Le lendemain, les tensions étaient apaisées, et tous les membres de la communauté discutaient gaiement, ce qui ralentit considérablement leur allure…


	4. Chapitre 4: sur la montagne

_Avant toute chose, merci à ceux et à celles qui ont pris le temps de lire les premiers chapitres de cette histoire et de le commenter. J'estime mon travail utile si il convient à ne serais-ce qu'une personne :) et si ce n'est pas trop demander, je souhaiterais que cela continue, afin que je puisse avoir une évaluation de la qualité de mon scénario, de mon écriture, et toutes autres choses qui participent à l'avènement de cette fiction ;)_

Chapitre 4 : Sur la montagne…

Mablung frissonna. La pluie fine qui tombait depuis le matin pénétrait dans ses vêtements, le glaçant jusqu'aux os. Il était revenu en Terre du Milieu sans vêtements pouvant le protéger de la pluie, ce qu'il regrettait amèrement désormais. Néanmoins il ne se plaignit pas une fois, supportant l'intempérie comme il l'avait toujours fais du temps où la pluie le surprenait en pleine partie de chasse.

Les autres membres de la communauté ne s'en sortaient guère mieux, sauf peut-être Aragorn, étroitement emmitouflé dans sa cape de rôdeur spécialement conçue pour protéger de l'eau, Legolas dont les habits semblaient imperméables et qui se réjouissait même de sentir la pluie sur son visage, et Gandalf qui avait créé une petite bulle de magie protectrice autour de lui. Les chevaux de bât traînaient en arrière, suivis des hobbits et de Gimli qui était sans doute celui qui peinait le plus dans la boue du fait de ses courtes jambes.

L'elfe de Doriath ramena un peu son capuchon sur ses oreilles pointues, comme il ne cessait de le faire depuis plusieurs heures. Un bruit sur sa droite attira son attention. S'ils étaient encore dans la plaine, de nombreuses broussailles parsemaient désormais le paysage, créant des abris de fortune pour les habitants animaux de la région. Mais ce bruissement était trop fort pour avoir été fait par un des loups habituels qui peuplaient la zone. Puis une odeur rance lui vint aux narines, et les chevaux piaffèrent d'inquiétude. Legolas se tourna vers lui et lui fit un signe de tête. Etant les seuls elfes, les autres n'avaient sans doute pas senti cela, et les avertir mettrait leurs éventuels agresseurs sur leurs gardes. Mablung serra sa main sur la poignée de son épée, prêt à la faire jaillir pour contrer une attaque…

… Qui vint quelques instants plus tard sous la forme de trois wargs qui se jetèrent sur eux. D'un seul mouvement ample du bras, Mablung en décapita un, tandis que Legolas en abattait un autre d'un tir précis et assuré. Avant qu'ils ne puissent abattre le troisième loup sauvage, celui-ci se jeta sur les chevaux qui s'éparpillèrent en hennissant. Néanmoins l'un d'entre eux tomba sous les griffes du monstre avant que la hache de Gimli ne s'abatte sur son crâne.

- D'où ça venait, ça ? s'inquiéta Sam. Ce truc a failli égorger Bill !

- Je ne sais pas comment ces choses sont arrivées jusqu'à nous, répondit Mablung, mais ce que je sais c'est qu'elles avaient pour but de nous abattre.

- Comment pouvez-vous affirmer ça ? demanda Legolas. Ces bêtes vivent sans doute ici et avaient faim, c'est tout. Vous avez bien vu qu'elles se sont jetées sur les chevaux et non sur nous.

- Pas sur les chevaux, sur les hobbits !

Le chasseur se pencha et fouilla quelques instants dans la gueule du dernier warg. Il ressortit un petit talisman ovale, de la taille d'un ongle, taché par le sang de la bête, et sur lequel étaient encore accrochés quelques morceaux de chair.

- Ça, c'est pour forcer les warg à obéir. Sauron les utilisaient déjà en mon temps. Ils sont placés dans la bouche de la cible et envoient de petits chocs à son cerveau pour la rendre plus docile. C'est aussi comme ça qu'il a créé les premiers orques, continua-t-il d'un air dégoûté. Il a testé les premiers « annihilateurs de volonté » sur des elfes qu'il gardait prisonniers.

- C'est immonde, commenta Aragorn.

- Cela vous suffit-il comme preuve, _gamin_, demanda Mablung d'un air dédaigneux en coulant un regard vers Legolas, où votre naïveté va-t-elle jusqu'à vous faire refuser de voir la vérité en face ?

- Qui appelez-vous gamin ? répliqua Legolas d'une voix charriant des glaçons tandis que Gimli rigolait discrètement derrière lui.

- Vous avez quoi ? Deux mille ans ? Vous êtes un gamin, dit calmement Mablung. Retenez bien ceci, elfe vert : toute votre vie vous êtes resté dans votre forêt sombre à l'autre bout du continent. Aragorn a un vingt-cinquième de votre âge, mais il a plus d'expérience de la vie que vous. Boromir en a un cinquantième, et il a plus d'expérience que vous. Gimli en a un centième, et il a plus d'expérience que vous. Je pourrais aller jusqu'à parier que les quatre hobbits que nous escortons ont plus d'expérience que vous ! Un être accompli ne l'est pas par son âge ou son ancienneté, mais par l'expérience ! L'expérience et ses fruits ! Tant que nous ne serons pas arrivé dans une forêt quelconque, mettez votre orgueil de côté et laissez-faire les autres, d'accord ?

Gimli explosa littéralement de rire et se roula par terre en se tenant les côtes, ce qui eut pour effet de faire encore plus rougir de honte Legolas. Perdre la face était une chose. Devant un nain, s'en était une autre. Aragorn joua une fois de plus le rôle de médiateur et amenant Legolas à part. Nul ne sut ce qu'il lui dit, mais quand ils revinrent l'elfe ne dit mot et alla récupérer les chevaux qui s'étaient égaillés dans la plaine sous l'effet de la panique. Le rôdeur rejoignit Mablung qui essuyait son épée sur le pelage brun du warg.

- Ne me dîtes pas que j'y suis allé trop fort, Aragorn, déclara-t-il en anticipant des remontrances. La présomption de cet elfe méritait d'être douchée.

- Je n'allais pas vous faire reproche, mon ami, dit-il en souriant. Mais, continua-t-il en adoptant une mine plus sévère, dîtes-moi… quel âge croyez-vous donc que j'ai ?

Mablung le dévisagea un instant, puis lui répondit le plus sérieusement du monde :

- Excusez-moi, je ne pensais pas que vous aviez _cent_-quatre-vingt ans.

Gimli redoubla d'hilarité tandis que le rôdeur repartait en se renfrognant.

La suite du voyage vers les montagnes se passa sans autre incident, et la pluie cessa au bout de quelques jours. C'est ainsi qu'ils arrivèrent au pied du Caradhras, le Mont Rouge, ainsi nommé à cause de la teinte qu'il prenait dans le soleil levant.

'-'

Le début de l'ascension fut laborieux, car dès le début la pente était rude et escarpée. Aussi à la fin de toute une journée d'escalade, la communauté fut plus qu'heureuse de trouver un plateau relativement large où ils plantèrent le bivouac, malgré le fait qu'il était encore assez tôt. Boromir en profita pour donner une petite leçon d'escrime à Merry et Pippin, observés par Aragorn, Gimli et Gandalf qui fumaient tranquillement leurs pipes. Sam donna un petit cours de cuisine « contemporaine » à Mablung, qui fut fort étonné de découvrir que des choses difformes appelées « pommes de terre » (alors que ça ne ressemblait pas du tout à des pommes) étaient mangeables. Legolas resta à bouder dans un coin, et Frodon était encore perdu dans ses pensées, quand il remarqua quelque chose d'étrange au loin.

- Qu'est-ce que c'est ? demanda-t-il à la cantonade.

- Bah, c'est rien qu'un petit nuage, répondit Gimli en tirant sur sa pipe.

Boromir arrêta les hobbits pour regarder lui aussi.

- Un nuage qui avance drôlement vite, souffla-t-il. Et contre le vent !

- Des oiseaux, dit Mablung. Des corbeaux ou des corneilles, à cette distance je ne puis le déterminer.

- Des crébains du pays de Dun ! s'écria Legolas.

- A couvert ! ordonna Aragorn. Mablung, éteignez le feu !

L'elfe se précipita pour renverser de l'eau sur les flammes crépitantes, puis cacha la fumée sous une poignée de terre avant de se jeter sous un buisson pour se camoufler à la vue des oiseaux, comme l'avait fait le reste de la communauté avant lui. Tous retinrent leur souffle le temps que la nuée passe. Quand cela fut fait, ils se relevèrent prudemment.

- Des espions de Saroumane, cracha Gandalf. Le passage par le col de Caradhras est surveillé.

- Raison de plus pour ne pas passer par là ! déclara Gimli. Allons dans les mines de la Moria, mon cousin Balïn nous accueillerait royalement.

- Je ne prendrais ce chemin que si nous n'avons pas d'autres choix, dit Aragorn.

- La neige nous attendra dans les hauteurs, à cette époque de l'année, intervint alors Mablung. Du moins si les saisons passent au même rythme qu'en mon temps. Avalanches et blizzards seront notre lot quotidien, si nous continuons vers le haut. Et si la passe est surveillée par ce magicien je-ne-sais-quoi, il lui sera facile de nous ensevelir sous la neige. Les mines me paraissent plus sûres.

- Si le Caradhras et la trouée du Rohan nous sont interdits, les mines sont notre seule option, renchérit Boromir.

- Laissons Frodon décider, déclara Gandalf.

Tous se tournèrent vers le porteur de l'anneau jusqu'alors silencieux. Fixant les membres de la communauté à tour de rôle, son regard s'arrêta sur Gandalf.

- Nous passerons par les mines.

- Qu'il en soit ainsi, soupira le magicien.


	5. Chapitre 5: et sous la montagne

Chapitre 5 : … Et sous la montagne

Il fut ainsi décidé que la communauté rebrousserait chemin pour se diriger légèrement vers le sud, pour passer par les mines de la Moria. Durant le Second Age, les nains avaient commencé à creuser leur cité de Khazad-Dûm, la demeure des Nains, qui fut sans doute leur plus belle création dans cette région de la Terre du Milieu. Le premier forage les avait rendus fous de joie, car ils y avaient découvert du mithril, métal blanc aussi malléable que le fer, mais plus solide que le diamant et plus léger que l'aluminium. Avides de richesses, ils creusèrent toujours plus profond, sans jamais cesser, même quand la terre commença à trembler sous leurs coups de pioche. Puis une chose plus terrible encore que les habituels géants des montagnes s'était réveillée. Les seuls survivants parlaient d'une ombre environnée de flammes, aussi haute que les plafonds du Cavenain. A présent, les gobelins s'étaient installés dans la cité renommée Moria, le Gouffre Noir.

Les signes d'une profonde malveillance marquaient les environs, comme si l'ombre du démon s'était étendue en dehors de la montagne et avait contaminé la vallée qui y menait. Celle-ci était autrefois coupée en deux par un lac profond qui ne laissait que deux minces rives pour faire le trajet jusqu'aux portes, ce que les nains regrettaient car cela ralentissait leurs échanges commerciaux avec l'ouest des Monts Brumeux. Aujourd'hui, le lac n'était plus qu'un profond ravin dans lequel stagnait de l'eau verte et mousseuse.

Des nuées de moustiques attaquèrent la compagnie alors qu'elle avançait dans la vallée. Après deux jours d'avancée dans la brume et le silence, ils arrivèrent au fond, devant ce qui restait du lac, qui n'était guère plus grand qu'Evendim, au nord de la Comté. Là, ils posèrent leurs bagages pour aller à la recherche de la porte. Gandalf la repéra, mur plat parmi les falaises escarpées de la montagne.

- L'entrée est un mur ? On risque pas de rentrer, les nains l'ont bien scellée en partant, railla Boromir. Maintenant, qu'est-ce qu'on fait ?

- Vous étiez de ceux voulant passer par ce chemin, rappela Aragorn. Si nous devions faire demi-tour, vous ne pourriez en vouloir qu'à vous-même.

- La porte ne se révèlera qu'à la pleine lune, indiqua Gandalf. Ce qui ne devrait plus tarder.

En effet, les nuages qui couvraient l'astre s'écartèrent, laissant passer un mince rayon de lumière bleutée qui vint frapper le mur, et qui y imprima des inscriptions en elfique.

- Parlez, ami, et entrez, lut le magicien.

- Qu'est-ce que ça veut dire ? demanda Frodon.

- C'est simple : il faut prononcer le mot de passe pour que la porte s'ouvre.

Gandalf appliqua son bâton contre la porte et prononça un mot de pouvoir… ce qui n'eut strictement aucun effet.

- Vive l'intelligence aigüe des Maiar, soupira Mablung. Je croyais que vous étiez déjà passé par ici ?

- Il y a longtemps, et les portes étaient ouvertes aux étrangers. Mais je ne devrais pas mettre longtemps à me ressouvenir du mot de passe.

Là-dessus, il retira son chapeau et s'assit. Une heure s'écoula ainsi, durant laquelle il se levait de temps en temps pour essayer une parole, en vain. Merry et Pippin se mirent à faire un concours de ricochet sur le lac, mais Aragorn les arrêta.

- Il y a quelque chose là-dedans qui ne m'inspire pas confiance, murmura-t-il.

Sam fit ses adieux à Bill, un poney n'ayant pas sa place dans une traversée de plusieurs jours sous une montagne. Mablung se leva alors et se pencha sur l'énigme de la porte.

- Dîtes-moi, Gandalf, qu'avez-vous lu tout à l'heure ?

- Ce qu'il y a d'inscrit, grinça le vieil homme. Parlez, ami, et entrez.

- Je ne sais si c'est du fait de l'évolution de la langue à travers les âges, mais je ne lis pas « parlez », mais « dites ». Dites ami, et entrez. Bellum.

- La porte émit un craquement sourd et s'ouvrit dans un grand grincement.

- Mon intelligence m'épate, parfois.

- Ne prenez pas la grosse tête, Mablung, dit Aragorn en dissimulant un sourire devant Gandalf qui n'en revenait pas. Un vieillard fatigué ne peut faire le poids face à un elfe en pleine possession de ses moyens, c'est évident.

- Qui traitez-vous de vieillard fatigué ? grogna le magicien.

- Moi ? Mais je n'ai jamais dit ça, ô vénérable ancien.

- Prenez-moi pour un imbécile.

- Qu'attendons-nous pour entrer ? demanda Gimli. Vous allez goûter à la fameuse hospitalité naine ! Un bon rôti, une belle pinte de bière fraîche ! Et ils appellent ça une mine ! Une mine !

Boromir récupéra son paquetage et s'avança à l'intérieur. Il s'arrêta net quand quelque chose claqua sous son pied. Un crâne.

- Ce n'est pas une mine. C'est un tombeau !

Mablung jeta un œil dans la salle d'entrée, jonchée d'ossements de gobelins, d'orques et de nains et d'armes en tous genres. Des toiles d'araignées recouvraient le tout, donnant au décor une dimension encore plus glauque qu'il ne l'aurait été au naturel.

- Je ne crois pas que ce soit une bonne idée de passer par là, finalement. On ferait mieux de faire demi-tour pendant qu'on le peut encore !

Un cri le fit se retourner. Un tentacule verdâtre avait jailli de l'eau et agrippé la jambe de Frodon, qui luttait désormais désespérément pour rester sur la terre ferme. Dans un juron, l'elfe dégaina Aranroth et trancha net l'ignoble membre. Un silence suivit, durant lequel chacun pris son arme.

- Les hobbits, à l'abri !

Trois nouveaux tentacules sortirent et se jetèrent sur Frodon, qui fut une fois de plus happé et emmené vers le lac. Aragorn et Boromir coururent dans l'eau et commencèrent à trancher les multiples bras, qui sortaient toujours plus nombreux du lac, les attaquant sans répit. Puis la tête de la créature émergea. Une horrible tête. On aurait pu dire un crâne humain, en plus grand, mais avec seulement la peau sur l'os, et des tentacules en guise de cheveux. Dans un ensemble parfait, Legolas et Mablung décochèrent deux traits vers la bouche grande ouverte. Le monstre hurla, et se réfugia dans l'eau, lâchant Frodon qui fut de justesse rattrapé par Boromir.

- Tous à l'intérieur ! hurla Aragorn.

Les derniers membres de la compagnie passèrent les portes juste à temps, car des tentacules hargneux jaillirent et démolirent le mur.

Dans un noir total, une lumière jaillit du bâton de Gandalf.

- Nous n'avons plus le choix désormais. Il nous faut affronter les ténèbres de la Moria. Restez sur vos gardes, car au fond de ces mines patiente une chose plus puissante qu'aucun d'entre nous. Legolas, ouvrez la marche à mes côtés. Votre vision pourrait nous prémunir des attaques. Mablung, restez à l'arrière-garde avec Aragorn. Au moindre signe de danger, avertissez-nous. Et surtout, restez tous groupés !

'-'

Un silence inquiétant régnait dans les mines. Les pas du groupe résonnaient inlassablement dans les couloirs, faisant dresser l'oreille aux deux elfes particulièrement gênés par ces échos. Ils descendirent longtemps, sans aucun repère temporel dans cette nuit éternelle, et avec pour seul guide la lumière du bâton de Gandalf. Ils arrivèrent au bord d'un grand gouffre qui semblait sans fin. Des constructions et des échafaudages en bois étaient encore visibles tout le long des parois parcourues de longues veines blanches.

- Le mithril, dit Gandalf en inclinant son bâton vers un des filons. C'est ce qui a guidé les nains sous la montagne. Un métal extrêmement précieux. Il me semble que Thorïn avait offert à Bilbon une cotte de maille forgé dans cette matière. Je ne sais pas s'il est au courant, mais rien que ce trésor suffirait à racheter deux fois la Comté.

- -Les armures de mithril sont rares, car Khazad-Dum était un des derniers endroits en Terre du Milieu où l'on en trouvait de bonne qualité, expliqua Gimli.

Mablung ne dit mot, mais il aperçut Frodon qui serrait la chemise qu'il portait sous sa veste. Il haussa un sourcil, surpris. Mais après tout, si Bilbon était l'oncle du hobbit, il semblait normal qu'il lui ait prêté ce trésor pour le voyage.

Ils reprirent leur route, longeant la paroi en suivant un sentier si étroit que Boromir dût parcourir cette portion de chemin en marchant en crabe, le dos à la falaise. Plusieurs heures s'écoulèrent ainsi, si bien que Pippin commença à tituber de fatigue.

- Gandalf, appela Aragorn, il faut nous arrêter bientôt ! Les hobbits ne pourront plus marcher très longtemps !

- Je suis en pleine forme ! protesta Sam alors qu'il venait d'étouffer un bâillement.

- Si mes souvenirs sont bons, la fin n'est plus très loin, annonça le magicien.

- Aragorn, nous pouvons porter chacun un semi-homme, proposa Mablung. Ils se relaieront pour marcher.

Ainsi Aragorn ramassa Pippin et Mablung Merry, et la marche reprit, interminable, durant laquelle chaque hobbit passa sur le dos d'un des deux porteurs. Enfin, ils arrivèrent sur ce qui devait être une ancienne salle de garde, assez large pour que tout le monde puisse s'asseoir, mais dont tout un pan de mur s'était écroulé, bloquant une porte. Trois autres se présentaient, l'une descendant, l'autre montant et la dernière continuant tout droit.

- Arrêtons-nous là, dit Boromir. Je pense que nous en avons assez fait pour aujourd'hui.

- J'aimerais autant m'attarder le moins possible dans cet endroit, répliqua Legolas.

- Impressionné par le travail de mes ancêtres, elfe ? demanda Gimli.

- Je l'aurais peut-être été si il avait été intact. Là, ce lieu me fait plus peur qu'autre chose. Une profonde malveillance est à l'œuvre dans les profondeurs.

- Mais nous ne sommes pas dans les profondeurs, répliqua Mablung.

- Boromir a raison, dit Gandalf. Nous devrions tous nous reposer. Et puis… Il ne me plait pas de l'admettre, mais je n'ai aucun souvenir de cet endroit.

- Fantastique, railla Mablung. Réveillez-moi quand vous aurez trouvé où aller. Porter ces hobbits m'a cassé le dos. Vous devriez faire un régime, Merry.

- Ahah, dit Pippin d'un ton triomphant, je t'avais dit que tu avais grossis !

- Taisez-vous, Peregrïn, et dormez donc un peu. Mablung et Aragorn ne vous porterons pas à travers toutes les mines.

Là-dessus, le magicien s'assit sur un rocher et se mit à réfléchir en fixant chaque porte tout à tour. Mablung étala une couverture sur le sol de pierre et allait s'y installer quand un mouvement furtif attira son attention. Frodon vint s'asseoir à côté de lui et désigna l'endroit où l'intrus s'était arrêté.

- Il nous suit depuis les filons de mithril, dit-il. Gollum, l'ancien propriétaire de l'anneau.

- Si c'est lui, il va sans doute chercher à le récupérer. Ne vous éloignez pas du groupe. Je doute qu'il consente à tenter quelque chose si nous restons ensemble, et c'est vous qu'il attaquera en priorité.

- Quelle pitié que Bilbon ne l'ai pas tué quand il en avait l'occasion…

- Pitié ? Je ne connais pas toute l'histoire, mais à mon avis, c'est la pitié qui a retenu le bras de votre oncle. Nombre sont les gens qui mériteraient la mort, et tout autant ceux qui devraient retrouver la vie. Pouvez-vous la leur donner ? Alors ne soyez pas trop prompt à décider de la vie ou la mort. Quelque chose me dit que cette créature pourrait encore avoir un rôle avant la fin de tout cela.

- La fin de quoi ?

- Réfléchissez aux conséquences de vos actes. Imaginez un instant que votre mission échoue et que Sauron récupère son anneau. Que se passera-t-il alors ? Le désespoir et la souffrance envahiront tout, et ce sera la fin.

- Mais notre quête n'est pas impossible ! Nous pouvons réussir !

- Et dans ce cas, le mal qui tient en haleine tous les peuples libres disparaîtra à jamais, et le monde goutera de nouveau au bonheur sans condition. Dans tous les cas, ce sera la fin du monde tel que nous le connaissons.

- Vous me paraissez plus sage encore que Grand-Pas ou Gandalf. Je ne pense pas que l'un d'entre eux ait jamais pensé de cette façon.

- Ne sous-estimez pas le rôdeur. Il cache une plus grande puissance que je n'en posséderais jamais. Il n'est pas très loquace, mais le moment venu je suis certain qu'il ne faillira pas à son devoir.

- Vous dîtes que vous venez de revenir d'entre les morts, mais vous semblez en savoir plus sur lui que n'importe qui d'autre !

- Moi ? Non, rigola Mablung. Je me contente d'observer et de récolter des informations.

Frodon sourit et repartit, en jetant un dernier regard à Gollum tapit en contrebas. Mablung ferma les yeux et entra dans la transe qui servait de sommeil à tous les elfes.

'-'

Il fut réveillé par un gargouillement particulièrement énorme de Pippin qui venait de se lever. Gandalf était toujours sur son rocher, le chapeau incliné sur les yeux, comme s'il dormait, et les autres étaient plus ou moins dans le même état.

- Vous semblez avoir faim, dit l'elfe.

- Je n'ai eu qu'un petit déjeuner !

- Je n'ai dû dormir guère plus d'une heure, et vous avez mangé juste avant de vous coucher. Ça ne fait donc pas si longtemps.

- Chez nous, dans la Comté, nous avons deux petits déjeuners, une collation à 11h, le déjeuner, le goûter, le souper et le dîner, expliqua le hobbit.

- Pas étonnant que vous soyez aussi dodu, alors, ironisa Mablung. Tenez, c'est ma ration de bacon. Je me contenterais du pain.

- C'est vrai ? Merci !

A ce moment, Gandalf se secoua et releva la tête.

- Vous êtes levé, Peregrin ? Réveillez donc les autres, nous allons repartir.

- La mémoire vous est revenue ? demanda Mablung.

- Pas du tout, mais ça sent moins mauvais de ce côté.

Le groupe se remit en marche dans un long couloir qui remontait vers l'est. Ils débouchèrent sur une vaste salle, que la petite lueur du bâton de Gandalf ne suffisait pas à éclairer en totalité.

- Risquons-nous à faire un peu de lumière. Bienvenue à Cavenain, la grande cité sous le Caradhras !

En fait, la salle était si grande que même avec l'éclat au maximum, a lumière n'en éclairait pas la moitié. D'énormes colonnes de pierre taillée soutenaient le plafond perché à plusieurs dizaines de mètres. Chaque pilier était espacé de manière régulière, ce qui donnait au lieu une aura de sécurité et de beauté hors du commun.

- C'est magnifique, murmura Frodon.

- Ils avaient le sens du spectacle, y'a pas à dire, rajouta Sam.

- Je me croirais presque revenu à Menegroth si la salle était un peu plus emplie de lumière, renchérit Mablung.

- Alors, Legolas, que pensez-vous de… commença Gimli.

Il remarqua alors une porte de l'autre côté de la salle par laquelle filtrait la lumière du soleil, et sans plus attendre il s'y précipita.

- Gimli, attendez ! appela Aragorn.

Mais le nain ne ralentit pas, si bien que toute la communauté le suivit. Il s'arrêta dans la salle, devant une stèle de marbre blanc sur laquelle tombait un rayon de soleil.

- Non… se lamenta-t-il.

Gandalf s'approcha du tombeau.

- Ci-gît Balïn, seigneur de la Moria. Il est mort. C'est ce que je craignais.

- Je t'en foutrais, moi, de l'accueil des nains, souffla Boromir qui gardait la main sur le pommeau de son épée.

Le magicien ramassa un vieux livre que tenait précieusement un squelette adossé à la tombe. Un nuage de poussière s'en dégagea et quelques pages partirent en morceau quand il l'ouvrit. Il se mit alors à chercher un passage lisible vers la fin du manuscrit, qui pourrait indiquer ce qui s'était passé ici. En effet, des restes de nains et de gobelins étaient éparpillés dans toute la salle et recouverts d'une épaisse couche de poussière.

- « Ils ont pris la première salle et le pont. Balïn est mort en regardant le lac, abattu par un archer gobelin embusqué dans les roseaux. Nous devons fuir. Nous sommes regroupés dans la salle des archives. Des tambours viennent des profondeurs. Ils arrivent. Nous avons barricadé la porte. L'ombre nous suit. Ils arrivent. Ils arrivent. » Apparemment, Balïn n'est resté seigneur des mines que pendant quelques mois.

- Ne trainons pas ici, pressa Legolas. Cette salle empeste la mort.

- Il a raison, renchérit Boromir. Nous devrions…

Un fracas infernal l'interrompit. Pippin n'avait rien trouvé de mieux à faire que d'examiner un squelette en équilibre au bord d'un puits, et l'avait fait tomber dedans, accompagné d'une lourde chaîne d'acier et d'un seau en fer. Le bruit se répercuta dans toutes les mines, résonnant dans les profondeurs du puits. Chacun suspendit son geste durant de longues secondes, mais rien ne se passa.

- Crétin de Touque ! explosa alors Gandalf. La prochaine fois, jetez-vous vous-même dedans, cela nous débarrassera de votre stupidité !

Un roulement de tambour se fit alors entendre. Tétanisés, les membres de la communauté écoutèrent le rythme guerrier qui surgissait du fond du puits. Des cris se firent entendre dans la grande salle. Mablung regarda Aranruth, qui se mit à briller d'une lueur bleur, tout comme Dard, la dague elfique de Frodon.

- Des orques…

Boromir se précipita pour fermer la porte, et deux flèches le frôlèrent pour venir se planter dans le bois. Il regarda un instant au dehors, puis referma les battants en jurant.

- Ils ont un troll des cavernes !

Aragorn se précipita pour empiler avec lui des armes qui feraient office de traverse, faute d'un morceau de bois digne de ce nom. Ils reculèrent alors, prêt à faire face à leurs adversaires.

- Qu'ils viennent ! vociféra Gimli en ramassant la double-hache de Balïn posée sur sa tombe. Il y a encore un nain dans la Moria qui respire !

Legolas, Mablung et le rôdeur prirent leurs arcs et encochèrent chacun une flèche, prêts à tirer sur le moindre ennemi se présentant. Des coups répétés frappèrent le portail, le faisant rapidement céder. Six gobelins se retrouvèrent percés d'une flèche avant que le gros de la horde n'atteigne la tombe. Le corps à corps s'engagea. Les hobbits restèrent ensemble, se couvrant mutuellement. Mablung, maniant l'épée de son roi d'une main experte, combattait dos à dos avec Boromir, qui abattait nombre d'ennemis tout en se protégeant derrière son grand bouclier. Gimli balançait sa hache à droite et à gauche, tout en restant sur la tombe de son cousin, Legolas à ses côtés décochant ses flèches si vite que le mouvement de son bras en devenait flou. Gandalf et Aragorn faisaient quant à eux face seuls, se battant comme des lions.

Un grand choc ébranla alors la salle, tandis que le troll s'y avançait, maniant un énorme marteau. Il l'abaissa sur le tombeau, le brisant en deux, tandis que Gimli en sautait pour éviter le coup mortel. Le combat reprit, mais avec un adversaire de poids en plus. Et là, tandis que tous étaient occupés à défendre leur vie, le troll s'empara d'une lance et empala Frodon contre une colonne.

- Non ! hurla Aragorn.

Voyant cela, Legolas sauta sur la tête du monstre et lui décocha deux flèches dans le crâne. Le troll s'écroula, et les gobelins décontenancés s'enfuirent, laissant la communauté abattue. Ils se précipitèrent vers le hobbit, qui rouvrit les yeux, les laissant tous muets d'étonnement.

- Mais… Comment ? Cette lance aurait embroché un sanglier !

- Il a la peau plus dure que nous ne le pensions, susurra Mablung.

Frodon défit alors les boutons de sa veste, dévoilant la cotte de maille de mithril de Bilbon.

- Mon jeune ami, vous êtes plein de surprises ! s'étonna Gimli.

- Ne restons pas ici, s'inquiéta Gandalf. Frodon, vous pouvez marcher ? Très bien, alors sortons d'ici rapidement !

Ils se mirent à courir dans la grande salle, en direction de l'est, pour sortir au plus vite du piège qui se refermait sur eux. Des hordes de gobelins jaillissaient des fissures au plafond et descendaient le long des colonnes, si bien qu'ils se retrouvèrent encerclés à quelques mètres de la sortie. Un silence s'installa tandis qu'ils se préparaient à vendre chèrement leur peau. Et soudain, effrayés subitement, les orques refluèrent et repartirent dans leurs cachettes dans les murs.

- J'ai peur.

Tous se tournèrent vers Mablung qui venait de prononcer ces mots d'une voix calme, qui contrastait étonnamment avec ses paroles. Une lueur de flammes apparut alors de l'autre côté de la grande salle.

- Un Balrog de Morgoth… souffla Legolas.

- Cet ennemi est trop fort pour vous, dit Gandalf. Fuyez ! cria-t-il.

La course reprit de plus belle. Boromir s'arrêta juste à temps devant le gouffre qui s'ouvrait à la sortie. Il resta quelques instants en équilibre avant que Mablung n'arrive et ne le retienne.

- Il faut sauter ! ordonna Gandalf.

Boromir attrapa Merry et sauta de l'autre côté, suivi de Mablung avec Pippin et de Sam avec Legolas et de Gandalf.

- Gimli ! appela Legolas.

- Ah non ! On ne lance pas un nain !

Et il s'élança, rattrapé de justesse par l'elfe. Aragorn prit alors Frodon et passa alors que l'escalier derrière eux s'écroulait. Ils repartirent le plus rapidement qu'ils purent, c'est-à-dire au rythme des hobbits. Ils stoppèrent devant un pont long et étroit, où ils avancèrent un par un en ralentissant un peu. C'est alors que le Balrog surgit derrière eux. Une ombre immense, environnée de flammes ardentes. Mablung stoppa au milieu du pont, suivi par Gandalf.

- Qu'est-ce que vous faîtes ? demanda ce dernier. Partez d'ici !

- J'ai déjà affronté ça.

- Pas sur un pont ! Vous allez y rester !

- Mieux vaut moi que vous.

Le démon posa un pied sur le pont.

- Je suis ici pour vous escorter, continua l'elfe. C'est ce que je fais.

- Il est bien trop puissant pour vous. Vous serez d'une plus grande aide à la communauté en continuant à la protéger !

- … Très bien. Mais gare à vous si vous y restez !

L'elfe continua son chemin et rejoignit les autres. S'en suivit un affrontement entre magicien et démon, qui fit trembler les bases de la montagne. Et le Balrog avança. Le pont se rompit sous lui, le faisant basculer dans le vide.

La communauté soupira de soulagement. Gandalf revint vers eux quand dans un dernier sursaut le Balrog l'agrippa avec son fouet. Le magicien s'accrocha au bord de la falaise. Mablung se précipita pour le secourir mais Boromir le retint. C'était peine perdue.

- Fuyez, pauvres fous, souffla Gandalf.

Et il disparut.

'-'

_Voilà, un chapitre un peu plus que deux fois plus longs que les précédents ;) la suite bientôt! Et merci pour votre soutien!_


	6. Chapitre 6: séjour en Lothlorien

_Le chapitre 6, aussi long que le précédent! Merci à tous pour vos reviews, ça fait plaisir de voir qu'on a été lu (au moins par deux personnes, pour ma part xP)! Donc merci à Lala, qui me suit depuis le début et qui a posté un commentaire sur le dernier chapitre à peine une heure après sa publication ^^ et merci à Mimi70, auteur dont je vous conseille chaudement son (pour le moment, j'espère qu'elle en écrira d'autres) unique fiction _D'Arc et d'épée_ :) sur ce, bonne lecture!_

Chapitre 6 : séjour en Lothlorien

Echec. Une fois de plus.

Une fois de plus il n'avait pas réussi à protéger ce qui lui avait été confié. Le guide de la communauté était mort, alors que c'est lui qui aurait dû y rester. Mablung frappa de toutes ses forces dans le tronc de l'arbre gigantesque qu'il fixait en ruminant ses pensées. L'écorce lui arracha un peu de peau, et de fines gouttes de sang tombèrent sur le tapis de mousse de la forêt.

Après qu'il soit sorti des mines, le groupe s'était dirigé vers les frontières de la Lorien, afin de se mettre à l'abri avant que les orques ne descendent des montagnes pour le pourchasser dans la nuit. La communauté avait été stoppée par un groupe de sentinelles elfes, mené par Haldir, capitaine des galadhrims, soldats de Galadriel. Il les avait mené à travers la forêt, les yeux bandés, jusqu'à Caras Galadhron, la citadelle de la Lothlorien. Là, la plupart avait fait la connaissance de Celeborn, le seigneur des lieux, mais pour Aragorn et Mablung ces présentations ne furent pas nécessaires. L'elfe fut particulièrement heureux de retrouver des visages connus.

Mais cela faisait deux jours qu'ils étaient ici, et la mélancolie de la mort de Gandalf ne le quittait pas. Il se sentait coupable, même si tous ceux qu'il croisait lui assuraient qu'il ne l'était pas, et qu'au contraire il avait tout fait pour le sauver. Mais il savait que c'était faux.

Elrond avait demandé de l'aide aux Valars, et ceux-ci avaient confié à Mablung la tâche de protéger les membres de la communauté, fusse au prix de sa propre vie. Mais lui avait déjà vécu. Mourir de nouveau, il ne le craignait pas. Mais savoir qu'il ne verrait plus jamais l'air bougon du magicien, sa longue barbe qui s'agitait en tous sens quand il tournait la tête, ses ronds de fumée multicolores qui s'élevaient en prenant différentes formes, son assurance presque hautaine quant au chemin à suivre, cela le torturait. D'autant plus que s'il avait insisté, c'est lui qui serait tombé du pont en combattant le Balrog. Et son nom aurait été chanté.

Alors que maintenant, que dirait-on de lui à Valinor ? Incapable de protéger Morwen. Incapable de veiller sur Nienor. Incapable de raisonner Turin. Incapable de protéger son roi. Incapable de sauvegarder le nauglamir. Incapable de sauver son guide. Un bon à rien.

Il regarda le sang qui coulait entre ses doigts et desserra le poing. Une écharde s'était plantée sous l'ongle de son index, qu'il enleva rageusement, tachant une fois de plus le sol autrefois immaculé. Un toussotement derrière lui le fit sursauter, ce qui n'aurait pas dû arriver, étant donné qu'en temps normal il aurait repéré depuis longtemps un éventuel observateur.

Il se retourna pour se retrouver face à un jeune elfe blond portant un étrange bonnet vert et des collants blancs. Une boucle d'oreille en argent était accrochée à son oreille gauche, à moitié cachée par ses cheveux en bataille qui dépassaient de son pittoresque couvre-chef.

- Monseigneur Mablung ?

- Mablung suffira.

- Excusez-moi, monseigneur, répondit l'elfe blond sans tenir compte de la remarque de son interlocuteur, mais le seigneur Celeborn vous demande.

- Maintenant ?

- Il ne l'a pas précisé, mais je suppose que ça devait être sous-entendu, oui.

- Je n'ai rien d'autre à faire, de toute façon. Dis-moi, demanda Mablung en commençant à avancer à travers les arbres, comment t'appelles-tu, gamin ?

L'elfe blond ne s'offusqua pas de cette appellation, ce qui confirma son jeune âge, du moins selon le compte des Eldars.

- Link, monseigneur.

« La vache, le prénom stupide ! Décidément il y en a qui ne sont pas gâtés par la vie…. »

- Celeborn est au palais ?

- Oui, monseigneur.

- Très bien. Je saurais retrouver le chemin, ne t'en fait pas. Retourne à tes occupations.

- Merci, monseigneur.

Link s'éloigna, et Mablung continua vers le grand arbre au centre de Caras Galadhron. C'était un chêne dont la circonférence devait atteindre une centaine de mètres, ce qui devait lui donner un âge de plusieurs milliers d'années, comme la plupart des arbres de ce pays. Sa hauteur excédait néanmoins celle de tous les autres, et c'est pour cette raison que le couple royal y avait élu domicile. Un escalier en colimaçon, enroulé tout autour du tronc comme un serpent enserrerait sa proie, permettait d'accéder à sa cime. Il n'était donc pas étonnant que la plupart des gens arrive à bout de souffle au sommet.

L'elfe trouva Celeborn discutant activement avec Haldir, penchés au-dessus d'une carte de la frontière est de la Lothlorien. Le capitaine des galadhrims gesticulait en tous sens, inquiet des mouvements ennemis au sud de la Forêt Noire. Poli, Mablung attendit à la porte que la conversation se termine. Ce qui ne semblait pas devoir se faire dans l'immédiat. Il toussa donc légèrement pour signifier sa présence, ce qui eut pour effet de faire se retourner le seigneur des bois et son capitaine.

- Ah, Mablung, commença Celeborn. Je suis heureux que vous soyez arrivé aussi vite. J'ai un petit problème à vous soumettre.

- Si cela concerne la communauté, seigneur, il vaudrait mieux que vous vous adressiez à Aragorn. C'est lui qui a repris la tête du groupe après le décès de Gandalf.

- Certes. Je l'ai envoyé quérir lui aussi. En l'attendant, pouvez-vous venir jeter un œil sur cette carte ?

Mablung s'approcha de la table où était déroulé le parchemin. Des dessins soigneux représentaient le relief hétéroclite de la région, et un symbole en forme d'œil indiquait la position de Dol Guldur.

- Nous savons que Sauron a réinvestit son ancienne forteresse au sud du royaume de Thranduil, expliqua Haldir. Ce que nous ignorons, c'est si il frappera d'abord la Lothlorien en la prenant en étau avec l'Isengart, ou s'il attaquera les elfes verts en premier. Vous avez déjà eu affaire à ses ruses. Quel est votre avis sur la question ?

- D'après moi, indiqua Celeborn, il mènera son armée contre la Forêt Noire, afin de libérer le chemin de l'Erebor et d'éradiquer les nains.

- Avez-vous songé à la possibilité qu'il combatte sur deux fronts en même temps ?

- Il n'a pas assez d'hommes pour ça, dit Haldir en fronçant les sourcils.

- Vous avez des espions à Dol Guldur ?

- … Non.

- Alors que savez-vous de l'ampleur de ses troupes, capitaine ? Lorsqu'il combattait pour Morgoth, j'ai mené une mission d'éclaireur dans son domaine, tandis que j'essayais de retrouver Luthien pour mon roi. Sa forteresse de l'époque était truffée de souterrains où il cachait ses orques, afin de les protéger du soleil. Croyez-moi, il est tout à fait capable de vous harceler en même temps pour éviter que l'une de vos nations puisse soutenir l'autre. Il en a même peut-être assez pour en envoyer chez les nains en passant par Rhûn.

Le visage d'Haldir devint blanc comme un linge tandis que Celeborn serrait les poings sur le rebord de la table.

- C'est impossible…

- Vous avez été en paix durant des millénaires, messires. D'après ce que Boromir et Aragorn m'ont raconté, vous avez laissé les hommes se battre à votre place, sans jamais les aider, depuis la chute du Seigneur Ténébreux. Aujourd'hui, vous allez devoir faire votre part du boulot et vous salir un peu les mains.

- C'est faux ! J'ai mené une expédition pour reprendre Fornost au Roi-Sorcier après la chute d'Arnor, aux côtés de Legolas Verte-Feuille et de Glorfindel de Fondcombe, répliqua Haldir.

« Avec Legolas ? Finalement, il n'est peut-être pas aussi inexpérimenté que je ne le pensais… »

- Pour la reprendre peut-être, pas pour la protéger ! Cette fois si votre royaume tombe, vous n'aurez pas de deuxième chance.

- Vous êtes toujours d'aussi précieux conseil, malgré les années écoulées depuis Nargothrond, Mablung, déclara Celeborn.

- Merci, seigneur.

Aragorn arriva à ce moment-là, et Haldir s'éclipsa par une porte latérale sur un signe du seigneur de Lorien. Mablung vit celui-ci respirer un bon coup avant de se tourner vers le rôdeur.

- Elessar, vous voilà ! Nous vous attendions.

- Seigneur Celeborn, salua-t-il. Mablung, dit-il en le saluant de la tête. On ne vous voit plus beaucoup avec le reste de la communauté, ces temps-ci.

- J'avais besoin de… réfléchir seul.

- Bien, tant que vous n'avez pas de problème… Pour quelle raison m'avez-vous fait venir, monseigneur ?

- J'ai un service à vous demander. En fait, un grand service. J'aimerais que vous escortiez quelqu'un pour moi jusqu'à Minas Tirith.

Mablung et Aragorn restèrent interdits quelques instants, fixant l'elfe en semblant lui demander du regard si c'était une blague.

- Je sais que je vous demande beaucoup, mais c'est une prière et non un ordre que je vous adresse. Vous pouvez tout à fait refuser.

- Vous savez ce que nous transportons et quel est notre but, n'est-ce pas ? Alors comment pouvez-vous suggérer ça ? demanda doucement Mablung, encore indécis quant au fait de savoir s'il devait le prendre sérieusement.

- Il y a un mois, mes hommes ont recueilli une femme… étrange… qui dérivait inconsciente sur la Nimrodel. Personne ne sait comment elle est arrivée là, pas même elle. Mais elle affirme venir d'un endroit qui vous est familier, Mablung.

- C'est-à-dire ?

- Vous rappelez-vous tous les coins de la forêt de Thingol ?

- Jusqu'aux moindres détails.

- Le bosquet de Serenes doit donc vous être familier.

- Certes. On disait que d'étranges anges y habitaient et la rendaient plus belle.

- Cette femme est un de ces anges.

Cette fois, l'elfe partit d'un rire franc.

- Sans vouloir vous manquer de respect, monseigneur, vous avez tort de prendre ces légendes au sérieux. J'ai vécu plus de mille ans là-bas, et je n'en ai jamais croisé.

- Une personne avec des ailes blanches dans le dos, c'est pour moi la définition même d'un ange.

- Vous êtes sûr d'aller bien ? s'inquiéta Aragorn. De telles créatures n'existent pas.

- Et même si elles existaient, pourquoi cette femme voudrait-elle aller à Minas Tirith ?

- Elle désire retourner chez elle, expliqua Celeborn. J'ai envoyé un message à Cirdan. Il dit connaître un marin qui aurait accosté un jour sur une île peuplée d'hommes ailés. Ça ne m'étonnerait pas qu'elle vienne aussi de là-bas.

- Alors envoyez-la aux Havres Gris.

- Le passage par le nord est bloqué par les gobelins, ainsi que toute la chaîne des Monts Brumeux. La trouée du Rohan est tenue par Saroumane. Un équipage d'elfes n'a aucune chance de passer.

- Et nous, nous en avons une ?

- Vous avez traversé la Moria ! Vous êtes les seuls aptes à faire ce voyage.

- Hors de question, décida Aragorn. Notre mission est de protéger l'anneau, pas de nous occuper d'une jeune femme égarée. Gardez-là ici jusqu'à la fin de la guerre.

- La Lothlorien sera bientôt assiégée. Je ne peux garantir sa sécurité.

- Nous non plus.

- Ecoutez, si vous l'amenez à Minas Tirith, elle pourra prendre un navire pour les Havres, et de là rallier son pays, et peut-être revenir avec des renforts pour résister à Sauron le temps que l'Anneau soit détruit !

- Vous êtes timbré… souffla Mablung.

Le visage de Celeborn se durcit.

- N'oubliez pas à qui vous parlez, chasseur !

- Non mais attendez, vous nager en plein délire, il faut le reconnaître ! Escorter un ange jusqu'à une ville qui tient à peine contre des forces démoniaques en surnombre, quiconque entendrait ça vous prendrait pour un fou !

- Cette conversation n'a pas lieu d'être, intervint Aragorn. Nous n'escorterons personne, nulle part.

- Très bien, soupira Celeborn. Partez, maintenant. Le sujet est clos.

Les deux compagnons redescendirent l'arbre lentement, aucun des deux n'osant relancer le sujet. Quand ils arrivèrent en bas, Aragorn se tourna vers l'elfe.

- Ce soir, je compte que vous soyez avec nous. Il n'est pas bon que vous vous isoliez ainsi.

- Très bien.

'-'

Le reste de la journée se passa sans autre évènement, si ce n'est une pluie battante qui se mit à tomber sur la forêt. Mablung s'abrita sous un arbre en attendant la fin de l'averse, et passa le temps en faisant tourner le talisman qu'il avait récupéré sur le warg entre ses doigts. Quand la pluie cessa, il se rendit auprès de l'arbre qui avait été assigné à la compagnie pour le temps de son séjour. Seul s'y trouvait Boromir, occupé à aiguiser son épée. Il leva à peine les yeux quand l'elfe entra, et le salua d'un simple mouvement de tête. Mablung s'accouda à une fenêtre, admirant la beauté de la forêt trempée qui reprenait vie après la tombée des trombes d'eau.

Le temps passa ainsi, sans aucune parole, mais avec en bruit de fond le crissement de la pierre à aiguiser sur la lame d'acier et le gazouillement des oiseaux au-dehors. L'elfe se releva après un bon bout de temps pour détailler le mobilier, chose qu'il n'avait pas faîte auparavant, étant resté isolé dans les méandres de la forêt. Une cheminée, aménagée parmi les branches qui formaient le toit de la demeure, brûlait doucement dans un coin. Une table ronde était placée au centre de la pièce, entourée de neuf chaises en épicéa. Quelques tableaux représentant des scènes de batailles épiques étaient accrochés aux murs, ce qui allait parfaitement avec l'ambiance dégagée par les armes de la communauté, déposées un peu partout dans la salle. Un doux parfum flottait dans l'air, rappelant que la maison se trouvait dans une ville elfique.

Un chant s'éleva du dehors. Tous les oiseaux stoppèrent leurs piaillements, comme s'ils écoutaient la voix magnifique et indubitablement féminine qui se faisait entendre. Boromir arrêta l'entretien de ses armes et alla à la fenêtre, suivi de Mablung, tout aussi intéressé. Malheureusement, la chanteuse n'était pas visible de la maisonnée.

- Je ne sais pas de qui il s'agit, murmura Boromir, mais cette chanson me prend au cœur comme seule l'ardeur de la bataille l'avait fait auparavant. Quelle beauté… Une telle perfection ne peut venir que d'un ange…

Un ange. Mablung fixa intensément Boromir. Mais non, il ne pouvait pas être au courant.

- Quoi?

L'elfe se précipita au-dehors pour tenter de retrouver l'auteur du chant.

- Qu'est-ce que j'ai dit ? demanda Boromir, tout seul à la fenêtre.

Mablung continua sa course, se fiant à son oreille pour suivre la piste de « l'ange ». Il déambula quelques minutes dans les couloirs forestiers de la ville, puis s'arrêta brusquement. Non parce qu'il l'avait trouvée. Mais parce que la petite douleur omniprésente de sa main, due à sa colère contre l'arbre le matin même, avait brusquement disparue. Il regarda son poing. Intact. Toute trace de blessure s'était évaporée.

- Impossible…

Il reprit son chemin, décidé plus que jamais à trouver le responsable de cette guérison miraculeuse. Il arriva dans une clairière au centre de laquelle trônait un grand bloc de pierre aplati, sur lequel se tenait un… ange. Il resta bouche bée devant le spectacle qui s'offrait à lui. Les yeux clos, une jeune femme chantait, la bouche vers le ciel, les mains sur le cœur. Ses longs cheveux blonds cascadaient dans son dos, et deux mèches encadraient son visage dépourvu d'imperfections. Elle portait une robe d'un blanc immaculé, qui mettait en valeur ses formes superbes. Mais le plus étonnant, et le plus frappant, c'était ses ailes de plumes blanches, repliées dans son dos.

Le chant continua encore et encore, et tout ce temps Mablung resta à la regarder et à l'écouter, adossé contre un grand tronc. Quand elle se tut enfin, le soleil se couchait derrière la cime des arbres, donnant à ses cheveux des reflets de feu. Elle ouvrit alors les yeux, d'un vert émeraude éclatant, et se rendit compte de la présence de l'elfe devant elle. Celui-ci restait tétanisé par le chant qui résonnait sans fin dans sa tête, qu'il secoua pour s'en débarrasser.

- Vous êtes… la femme que les galadhrims ont trouvée sur les berges de la Nimrodel ?

- Et vous, vous êtes sans doute l'elfe qui accompagne la fameuse compagnie de l'anneau dans sa quête, qui ne croyais pas en mon existence, et qui a refusé ardemment que je me joigne au groupe.

Il n'y avait aucune accusation dans ses paroles, juste du regret. Mablung essaya de rassembler ses pensées et de se concentrer un peu. Il ne devait pas se laisser embobiner.

- J'ai fait ce que j'avais à faire, ma Dame. Nous ne pouvons garantir votre sécurité, et il serait d'autant plus regrettable de vous perdre maintenant que je vous ai vu.

Il espérait que le compliment qu'il avait inséré à la fin de sa remarque l'aiderait à lui faire passer la pilule. Raté.

- Vous avez fait cela non pas parce que vous le deviez, mais parce que vous ne vous préoccupez pas de mon cas. Seul compte pour vous la réussite de votre entreprise. Vous n'avez pas pensé une seule seconde à vous mettre à ma place.

- Je ne suis pas à votre place, et je ne vois pas l'utilité d'en faire l'expérience. J'ai mes propres problèmes, et veiller à vous garder en vie ne ferait que les empirer. Croyez-moi, j'en suis désolé. En d'autres temps, sans doute aurais-je aimé converser avec vous et vous escorter jusqu'à votre patrie. Mais ce luxe me sera interdit tant que je n'aurais pas purgé le mal qui règne sur ces terres.

Le visage de l'ange se fit plus doux.

- Vous portez une blessure plus grave que vous ne le laissez paraître. Vous croyez être responsable de la mort de votre ami.

- Comment savez-vous ça ? demanda Mablung, sur le qui-vive.

- Je sens cette douleur en vous, comme je peux sentir celle de n'importe quelle créature en vie se trouvant en face de moi. Mais demandez-vous une chose : vous a-t-on envoyé ici pour éviter la mort d'un vieil homme, ou pour protéger et guider le porteur de l'Anneau ?

Mablung resta silencieux. Il aurait préféré se jeter du haut d'une falaise plutôt que de l'admettre, mais cette femme avait raison. Manwë ne l'avait pas fait revenir pour sauvegarder Gandalf, mais Frodon. Et si tous les membres de la communauté devaient mourir pour que le hobbit survive, alors il devrait les laisser à leur destin et continuer avec l'Anneau. Quoi que cela lui coûte. Il réalisa alors la véritable difficulté de sa mission : ce ne serait pas d'arriver jusqu'en Mordor, mais de voir peut-être mourir ses amis, comme ses anciens étaient morts en défendant Menegroth. Un goût amer apparut dans sa bouche. Il eut la nette impression d'avoir été manipulé.

- Je ne crois pas, lui répondit la femme.

- Pardon ? Vous lisez directement dans mes pensées ?

- Ça fait partie de mes facultés.

- Mais qui êtes-vous donc ?

- Je suis Leanne, de Serenes, princesse du peuple héron.

- Alors c'était vrai… Serenes n'a pas été engloutie avec le reste du Nargothrond…

- Et les anges existent réellement, continua la jeune femme, amusée.

- Votre chant, il est spécial lui aussi, non ?

- Il peut guérir les blessures du corps, mais non celles de l'âme.

- Je m'en suis rendu compte. Merci pour ma main, au fait. Et vous pouvez soigner n'importe quoi comme ça ?

- Pas les blessures mortelles, malheureusement.

L'elfe rumina ses pensées. Puis il lui vint une idée.

- Sans vous donner de faux espoirs…

- Vous allez vraiment faire ça ? s'enthousiasma Leanne, en souriant de toutes ses dents.

- Par les Valars, vous êtes obligée de voyager dans ma tête ?

- Excusez-moi…

- Oui, je peux peut-être plaider en votre faveur auprès d'Aragorn. Après tout, votre talent de guérisseuse pourrait être utile.

- Oh, merci !

Elle se jeta dans ses bras, enlaçant son cou, et l'elfe resta interdit.

- Rien n'est fait, ne vous réjouissez pas trop vite.

- Merci quand même, répéta-t-elle en souriant.

« Elle a vraiment des yeux captivants… » L'elfe se reprit. Après tout, elle pouvait l'entendre, même quand il pensait. Il la décrocha de son cou et la raccompagna à la ville, après quoi il retourna chez la communauté.

'-'

- Je pose trois conditions.

Aragorn détaillait la princesse de pied en cap. Le soir même de la rencontre, Mablung avait discuté avec lui de la possibilité de l'emmener, et le lendemain, le rôdeur alla la trouver, avec toute la communauté, dans la même clairière, où elle était occupée à écouter les oiseaux.

- Premièrement, vous obéissez à n'importe lequel de mes ordres. Si je vous dis de vous cacher, vous vous cachez. Si je vous dis de vous taire, vous vous taisez. Si je vous dis de ne pas lire mes pensées, vous arrêtez.

- S'il vous dit de vous déshabiller, vous…

Boromir assena une tape sur le crâne de Gimli, qui restait sous le choc de la beauté de Leanne, ce qui eut pour effet de stopper les propos du nain.

- Deuxièmement, continua Aragorn sans s'occuper de son compagnon, votre arrivée à Minas Tirith n'est pas une priorité. Il est probable que nous ne passerons pas directement par la cité. Troisièmement, votre vie est bien moins importante que celle de Frodon. Aussi, si je dois choisir entre sa survie et la vôtre, je n'aurais pas d'hésitation. Suis-je clair ?

- Oui.

- Acceptez-vous ces conditions?

- Je les accepte.

- Parfait. Nous partons dans deux jours. D'ici là, essayez de vous familiariser avec vos futurs compagnons de route.

L'ange hocha la tête, et le rôdeur lui adressa un premier sourire.

- Bienvenue parmi nous, Leanne de Serenes.

'-'

Deux jours plus tard, la communauté au complet, de nouveau dix, attendait devant l'Anduin, prête au départ. Mablung, arrivé un peu à l'improviste et juste à temps à Fondcombe, avait profité de son séjour pour récupérer des vêtements plus adaptés au voyage : des cuissardes en cuir, une tunique étanche, deux poignards de jet, une dague elfique, un carquois munis d'une trentaine de flèches neuves et un bandeau de tissu retenant ses cheveux noirs qu'il ne coiffait jamais. Et, pour compléter le tout, sa fidèle lame Aranruth passée à la ceinture.

La dame Galadriel arriva, et passa devant chacun, leur donnant un présent de valeur.

- Seigneur Elessar, dit-elle à Aragorn, voici un cadeau d'une personne qui vous est chère, ainsi qu'un couteau de la meilleure facture.

Elle agrafa une petite pierre verte et ronde à son manteau, et lui tendit une magnifique dague d'argent dans un fourreau décoré.

- Legolas Thranduilion, voici un arc de Lothlorien, plus solide et d'une meilleure portée que ceux que vous fabriquez dans votre pays, et cinquante flèches empennées de plumes de cygne. Tant que vous viserez juste, rien ne pourra dévier leur course.

L'elfe passa l'arc dans son dos et s'inclina respectueusement.

- Pour vous, Boromir du Gondor, cette ceinture elfique qui jamais ne se brisera, et ces bottes qui jamais ne s'useront.

- Mes remerciements, ma Dame.

- Meridoc Brandebouc, Peregrin Touque, pour vous deux ceintures et deux couteaux elfiques. Puissent-ils vous protéger de tous dangers.

Les deux hobbits s'inclinèrent.

- Samsagace Gamegie, dans cette boite se trouve une graine de mallorn, l'arbre doré de Lothlorien. Puisse-t-il embellir votre Comté à votre retour. Frodon Sacquet, à vous le plus important de tous, voici la lumière d'Earendil. Elle vous éclairera dans les endroits les plus sombres, où toutes les autres lumières seront éteintes.

- Merci, Dame Galadriel.

- Leanne de Serenes, je ne puis vous offrir d'autres présents que ces valeureux compagnons qui vous aideront à retourner chez vous.

- Vous avez déjà beaucoup fait pour moi. C'est à moi de vous remercier.

Galadriel inclina la tête en signe de respect, imitée par la princesse. Puis elle se tourna vers Mablung.

- Mablung la Main Lourde, le revenant de Valinor… Une de vos anciennes connaissances m'a ramené ceci après la mort de son ancien propriétaire. Je pense que vous le reconnaitrez.

- Belthronding, l'arc de Beleg… Je ne peux l'accepter. Je ne suis pas digne d'un tel cadeau.

- Vous l'êtes, mais vous refusez de le reconnaître. Prenez-le. Je suis certaine que c'est ce qu'aurait désiré son Arc-de-Fer.

Mablung passa l'arme de son vieil ami dans son dos.

- Cela faisait bien longtemps qu'aucun nain n'avait posé les pieds ici, à Caras Galadhron. Votre peuple, Gimli fils de Gloïn, possède les plus belles richesses de ce monde. Aussi je ne sais que vous offrir.

- Je ne désire rien, ma Dame.

- En êtes-vous certain ?

- Oui… Non… Enfin… Ce que je voudrais je n'ose le demander.

- Allons, qu'est-ce qui peut être si terrible pour qu'un nain hésite à prononcer sa pensée ?

- Eh bien… je voudrais un de vos si beaux cheveux. J'en prendrais grand soin, en le conservant dans une loge taillée dans le plus pur diamant, afin de pouvoir à jamais l'admirer.

Galadriel partit d'un petit rire, tandis que Mablung se retenait à grand peine de s'écrouler d'hilarité. La Dame coupa trois de ses cheveux et les tendit au nain, qui n'en crut pas ses yeux.

- Et à présent, partez, et que la chance accompagne vos pas !

'-'

_Et voilà la fin du chapitre! Je ne sais pas si c'est une super idée d'intégrer Leanne là-dedans, mais elle sera utile dans la suite de l'histoire, donc que les puristes du Seigneur des Anneaux ne s'offusquent pas outre mesure... et non, je ne compte pas marquer cette fiction en cross-over, car c'est le seul personnage étranger que j'intégrerais._

_Et surtout, continuez à poser des commentaires, c'est super sympa ;)_


	7. Chapitre 7: Parth Galen

_(Leanne: tas de plume? C'est quoi cette histoire?)_

_Merci à tous pour vos commentaires, ça fait vraiment plaisir ;) Donc remerciements à Tsuki-no-ryu, Mimi70 et Armelle, nouvelle venue sur ma fiction (ça me fait trois lectrice, super xP)_

Chapitre 7 : Parth Galen

Le groupe se répartit de façon plus ou moins égale sur les quatre barques que les galadhrims leur avaient données, d'éviter que le poids de l'une d'entre elles ne soit trop important et ne la fasse chavirer. Aragorn s'installa sur la première, accompagné de Frodon et de Sam. Boromir suivait avec Merry et Pippin, puis Legolas et Gimli, et enfin Mablung et Leanne. Cette dernière s'agrippait de toutes ses forces au bord de l'embarcation, visiblement peu habituée à voyager ainsi. Son visage blanc comme un linge fit sourire son compagnon de route, qui devait néanmoins ramer pour deux.

L'ange n'était pas la seule mal à l'aise : si Merry n'avait aucune difficulté à naviguer, son ami Pippin restait prostré, la tête dans les mains, demandant sans cesse à Boromir s'il était certain de contrôler la situation.

- Ecoutez, Merry, lança le Gondorien, exaspéré. Si jamais je perds la maîtrise de la barque, tout ce qui peut arriver, c'est que vous tombiez à l'eau. Au pire, que vous soyez emporté par le courant sur quelques mètres. Alors s'il vous plaît, taisez-vous un peu.

- C'est que… nous, les Touques, nous ne savons pas nager. Nous laissons la pêche aux Brandeboucs. Si je tombe, je coulerais à pic !

- Alors stoppez vos pleurnicheries sinon je sabote l'embarcation, grogna l'homme.

Le hobbit dû prendre cet avertissement au sérieux, car il ouvrit de grands yeux et se recroquevilla encore plus qu'il ne l'était déjà. Peu à peu, le paysage des berges changea, passant de la forêt profonde de la Lothlorien aux sous-bois de l'Argonath. La communauté étant séparée par plus ou moins de distance selon la force du courant, ce fut le silence qui régna la première partie de la journée. Néanmoins après quelques heures, Legolas héla la barque de tête dans laquelle se trouvait Aragorn.

- Nous devrions nous arrêter pour nous restaurer, dit-il.

- Ce ne sera pas nécessaire, répondit le rôdeur. Nous devons aller le plus rapidement possible pour éviter les mauvaises rencontres, et le seigneur Celeborn a veillé à nous fournir en lembas. Une bouchée de ce pain suffit à nourrir un homme pour une journée entière.

A ces mots, Merry se tourna vers Pippin.

- Tu en as mangé combien ? demanda-t-il.

- Cinq… et toi ?

- Quatre. Je pense que je ne pourrais plus rien avaler de la journée !

- Moi non plus…

Le voyage se continua donc sans interruption, personne ne prononçant un mot, si ce n'est entre les passagers d'une même embarcation et pour échanger quelques paroles seulement. L'ambiance était bien loin de l'enthousiasme commun qu'ils avaient en quittant Fondcombe, même pour les hobbits. La mort de Gandalf les avait tous profondément marqués, et si son absence n'avait pas été trop remarquée quand ils étaient en Lorien, elle était beaucoup plus dure à supporter dans le silence presque total.

Aragorn rompit enfin le mutisme obstiné du groupe en le prévenant de ce qui se trouvait derrière les collines qui bouchaient la vue du fleuve, qui effectuait un tournant abrupt quelques dizaines de mètres plus loin.

- L'Argonath, le domaine de mes ancêtres. Ici furent bâtit les statues gardiennes, effigies d'Elendil et d'Anarion, le frère d'Isildur. Elles furent dressées après la chute de Sauron, et préviennent les voyageurs de leur arrivée imminente aux chutes de Rauros, qui marquent la frontière entre le Rhovanion et le Gondor.

En effet, après des manœuvres assez délicates pour prendre le virage sans s'échouer, la communauté se retrouve en face de deux gigantesques statues. Chacune tendait une main devant elle, paume ouverte, comme pour intimer aux voyageurs de s'arrêter. Tandis que le visage de droite était barbu et sage, celui de gauche était imberbe et beaucoup plus jeune. Les trois barques passèrent entre les colosses côtes à côtes, exemptant les membres de la communauté de crier pour communiquer.

- C'est pour rendre hommage à son père et son frère, tombés tous deux devant la Montagne du Destin, qu'Isildur leur donna ce visage, expliqua Aragorn.

- Ça ne vaut pas les jardins suspendus de Gondolin, maugréa Mablung, rendu irascible par les douleurs musculaires que lui valait le fait de ramer seul.

- La sagesse et le savoir-faire de nos ancêtres ont disparu, agréa le rôdeur. Mais admettez que ces sculptures ne manquent pas de beauté.

- Elles auraient en effet pu être belles, si elles n'étaient pas autant couvertes de mousse. On croirait presque que votre aïeul a une barbe verte.

- Le Gondor a pour le moment d'autres préoccupations que le nettoyage de ses frontières, intervint Boromir. Nous n'avons pas d'argent à gaspiller alors que nous sommes en guerre ouverte avec le Mordor.

- L'entretien des vestiges du passé ne représente pas de gaspillage ! s'écria Sam.

- Ce n'est pas ce que je voulais dire. Simplement, tout notre capital tend vers la guerre, les armes et les armures, pas vers l'art.

- C'est un tort.

Tout le monde se retourna tant bien que mal vers Leanne, qui parlait pour la première fois du voyage. Elle semblait s'être remise de son inquiétude vis-à-vis de la navigation (contrairement à Pippin toujours solidement agrippé à sa barque).

- L'art fait partie de la beauté, et sans beauté le monde dépérirait. Je ne vous critique pas parce que vous vous consacrez à combattre un ennemi qui menace votre pays, mais si un jour vous réussissez à le vaincre, qu'aurez-vous protégé si vous ne vous occupez pas maintenant des richesses de votre nation ?

Boromir ne trouvant rien à répondre, il recommença à pagayer avec une énergie accrue. Mablung posa sa rame pour laisser la barque avancer poussée par le courant. Avec l'agilité commune à tous les elfes, il se retourna pour faire face à sa coéquipière. Le visage de celle-ci avait recouvré un peu de ses couleurs et elle le fixa de ses grands yeux verts.

- Essayez de ne pas trop l'irriter, commença l'elfe. Il peut paraître un peu… rustre, comme ça, mais c'est un homme bien, qui fait ce qu'il faut quand il le faut.

- Je ne voulais pas être méchante, s'excusa Leanne. Mais toute cette violence… A quoi peut-elle mener ? Tous ces morts, tombés pour la soif de pouvoir de quelques-uns… Le monde est rempli de belles choses accessibles à tous ceux qui veulent bien s'en rendre compte. Même vous, en cet instant même, je sais que vous n'hésiterez pas à tuer si c'était nécessaire.

Sa voix se fêla à la fin de sa phrase. Mablung haussa un sourcil, surpris.

- Je vous effraye ?

- Pour être honnête… un peu, hésita-t-elle. Vous êtes l'un des plus armés de toute la compagnie.

- J'ai une mission à remplir. Je m'efforce simplement de mettre toutes les chances de mon côté.

- Combien avez-vous ôté de vie ?

Cette question prit l'elfe au dépourvu. Oui, combien ? Il faisait partie des chasseurs les plus acharnés quand il s'agissait de tuer de l'orque. Mais cela comptait-il comme des vies enlevées ? Ce n'étaient que des créatures des ténèbres, après tout. Simplement, avaient-elles choisi de l'être ?

- Trop pour que j'en tienne encore le compte, répondit-il enfin.

- En êtes-vous heureux ?

- J'aurais en ce cas une drôle de définition du bonheur.

- N'auriez-vous pas préféré voyager de par le monde pour découvrir les merveilles qu'il renferme ?

- Je ne me suis pas posé la question. Mon destin ne m'a pas laissé le choix.

- Le destin n'existe pas. Croyez-vous réellement qu'une force plus forte que tout nous gouverne et écrit nos faits et gestes à l'avance ? Pensez-vous que c'était _écrit_ que vous reveniez des cavernes de Mandos ?

- Je n'en sais rien. Je prends la vie telle qu'elle vient, et je me bats pour la sauvegarder le plus longtemps possible. Mais dîtes-moi, vous-même ne vous battez donc pas ?

- Personne de mon peuple n'a jamais manié d'arme. La seule contribution que nous consentons à donner à la guerre est de soigner les blesser par la force de nos chants.

- Vous rigolez ? s'écria Mablung. Et si on nous attaque, que ferez-vous ?

- Eh bien, j'imagine que vous me protégerez, minauda-t-elle en lui faisant un clin d'œil.

L'elfe marmonna quelques instants dans sa barbe et reprit sa position habituelle pour se remettre à ramer.

- Je vous ai blessé ? fit l'ange derrière lui.

- Pas du tout, dit-il d'un ton contredisant ses paroles. Mais les autres commencent à prendre de l'avance, et je ne voudrais pas avoir à les rattraper de nuit.

En effet, le soleil commençait à décliner rapidement derrière les collines sur leur droite, et les autres barques n'étaient plus que de petits points beaucoup plus loin.

'-'

Ils montèrent le camp sur la rive ouest du fleuve. Tant qu'à faire, ils préféraient se faire remarquer par de potentiels espions de Saroumane plutôt que ceux de Sauron qui auraient vite fait de rendre leur rapport à Dol Guldur. L'endroit était entouré de grands roseaux sur lesquels se tenait une multitude de criquets qui emplissaient l'air de leur mélodie cliquetante. Quelques grenouilles complétaient cette musique d'ambiance, qui fit rire Leanne aux éclats. « Un rien suffit pour la rendre heureuse », se dit Mablung. Depuis combien de temps n'avait-il pas vu quelqu'un de vraiment heureux ? Il chassa ces sombres pensées et alluma le feu.

Ce furent les hobbits qui s'occupèrent du dîner, qui fut étonnement réussi, étant donné les nombreuses disputes qui éclatèrent entre eux pour tel ou tel ingrédient ou encore pour la dose correcte de sel et de poivre. La communauté se régala donc d'une soupe de légume accompagnée d'un peu de viande séchée, sauf pour Legolas et Leanne, tous deux végétariens. A la fin du repas, la jeune femme se tourna vers ses compagnons, et demanda d'une voix candide :

- Pouvez-vous me chanter quelque chose de votre pays ? Je n'ai entendu jusqu'ici que des chants elfiques, et je ne connais rien de ceux humains, nains ou hobbits.

Les compagnons s'entreregardèrent, aucun n'ayant de don particulier pour le chant. Seuls les deux elfes pouffèrent, exempts de cet exercice.

- Mais bien sûr, reprit Leanne, je ne les connais pas tous, et notamment pas de l'ancien temps.

- Quelle bonne idée ! se réjouit méchamment Gimli. Mablung, ne pourriez-vous pas chanter quelque chose à notre nouvelle amie ?

L'elfe lui lança un regard noir, mais ne protesta pas et commença à chanter. Sa voix grave et parfaitement maîtrisée résonna dans les collines, avec pour accompagnement le bruissement du vent et le clapotis de l'eau.

_« Nous vivions du temps, de son air_  
_Arrogants comme sont les amants_  
_Nous avions l'orgueil ordinaire_  
_Du "nous deux c'est différent"_

_Tout nous semblait normal, nos vies seraient un bal_  
_Les jolies danses sont rares, on l'apprend plus tard_  
_Le temps sur nos visages a soumis tous les orages_  
_Je voudrais vous revoir et pas par hasard_  
_Sûr il y aurait des fantômes et des décors à réveiller_  
_Qui sont vos rois, vos royaumes ? Mais je ne veux que savoir_  
_Même si c'est dérisoire, juste savoir_  
_Avons-nous bien vécu la même histoire ?_  
_L'âge est un dernier long voyage_  
_Un grand départ et l'on s'en va_  
_Il ne faut prendre en ses bagages_  
_Que ce qui vraiment compta_  
_Et se dire merci_  
_De ces perles de vie_  
_Il est certaines_  
_Blessures au goût de Victoire_  
_Et vos gestes, y reboire_  
_Tes parfums, ton regard_  
_Ce doux miroir_  
_Où je voudrais nous revoir. »_

Il se tut, et le silence revint dans le groupe. Puis, en premier, Sam applaudit doucement, et tout le monde se mit à féliciter l'elfe pour sa prestation.

- C'est ce que l'on chantait à la cour de Thingol ? demanda Aragorn.

- Non, répondit gentiment Mablung. C'est ce que Beren a chanté devant la maison de Luthien quand son père l'avait fait enfermée pour éviter qu'ils ne se revoient.

Un grand étonnement se peignit sur le visage du rôdeur.

- Je le sais, expliqua l'elfe, parce que j'étais chargé d'assurer sa protection.

- Je l'ignorais. D'après les anciens contes, Luthien est partie d'elle-même alors que Beren voulait qu'elle reste chez elle sans désobéir au roi.

- Les légendes disent ce qu'on veut bien leur faire dire…

- La nôtre raconte qu'il faudrait que nous dormions pour reposer nos muscles endoloris, maugréa Boromir. Demain, nous devrons encore ramer toute la journée avant d'arriver aux chutes de Rauros et de décider de la suite du chemin.

Le rôdeur acquiesça, et Legolas déclara qu'il prendrait le premier tour de garde. Alors que tout le monde se couchait, il s'écarta un peu du feu pour aller s'installer dans les branches d'un orme penché au-dessus du feu. Là, il sortit son arc, guettant le moindre mouvement suspect. Ce fut d'en haut de son observatoire qu'il vit Mablung approcher. Le chasseur grimpa avec facilité et s'assit à côté de l'elfe vert, les jambes pendant dans le vide.

- Je vous dois des excuses. Je vous ai accusé à tort de ne jamais avoir quitté votre forêt. J'ai parlé sans savoir.

- … Ce n'est rien.

- Mais dîtes-moi, pourquoi n'avez-vous pas protesté ?

- M'auriez-vous écouté si je l'avais fait ? A l'époque, et pourtant ça ne fait pas si longtemps, vous me regardiez comme si j'étais votre ennemi et ne m'adressiez la parole uniquement pour me critiquer.

Mablung baissa la tête.

- Beaucoup de choses se sont passées depuis. Je me suis rendu compte une fois encore que je n'étais pas infaillible.

Legolas resta silencieux un moment, et quand il reprit la parole se fut en changeant de sujet, ce dont Mablung lui fut reconnaissant.

- Vous avez réellement déjà affronté un Balrog ?

- Jamais seul, mais en effet, j'en ai tué un avec l'aide de deux autres elfes.

- Qui donc ?

- Un dénommé Unaldor, et votre père Thranduil.

- Pardon ? Mon père ?

- Je ne l'aimais pas, mais c'était un excellent archer, comme j'ai pu remarquer que vous l'étiez. Quand Beren a dérobé un silmaril à Morgoth, ce dernier a envoyé des centaines d'orques à sa poursuite, guidés par un Balrog. Je chassais quand je suis tombé sur l'homme, épuisé à force de courir. Je l'ai ramené chez Unaldor, qui recevait Thranduil ce jour-là. Etant donné que Menegroth était à plusieurs lieues, nous avons décidé de stopper nous-même les poursuivants de Beren.

- Mon père ne m'en a jamais parlé.

- Il a pourtant eu un des plus grands rôles dans l'affaire. Il a réussi à aveugler le démon de deux flèches, et Unaldor et moi avons pu lui sauter dessus malgré les flammes qui l'entouraient. On lui a coupé les tendons, et il s'est écroulé, impuissant. Il ne nous restait plus qu'à l'achever.

- Je ne pensais pas qu'il fut si facile d'abattre un démon de Morgoth.

- Ça ne l'est pas, et nous aurions échoué sans le talent de votre père.

- Merci.

- De ?

- De le reconnaître, et d'admettre que vous m'avez mal jugé.

- Je ne fais que tenter de réparer les torts que j'ai causés. Je vous souhaite une bonne nuit, Legolas. Réveillez-moi pour la relève.

- Entendu.

Mablung se laissa tomber de la branche et rejoignit sa paillasse, où il s'étendit. Mais il ne dormit pas : plus tôt dans la soirée, il avait repéré une forme sournoise camouflée sur l'autre rive. Apparemment, Gollum ne les avait pas quittés, malgré leur séjour prolongé dans les grandes forêts de Lorien…

'-'

Legolas vint le chercher vers le milieu de la nuit, comme prévu. L'elfe alla s'adosser contre un arbre, ne quittant pas des yeux la forme immobile de Gollum en face, tandis que son compagnon allait se coucher un peu plus loin.

Une heure passa ainsi, avant qu'un gémissement ne se fasse entendre par un de ses compagnons. Il s'approcha du concerné, qui s'agitait en tous sens dans son sommeil, émettant parfois de petits cris de désespoir. Il s'agissait en fait de Leanne, crispée inexplicablement alors qu'elle dormait. Mablung entreprit de lui secouer un peu le bras, ce qui n'eut strictement aucun effet notable. Il la prit alors par les épaules et la redressa en l'appelant doucement. La jeune femme ouvrit brusquement les yeux, qui se remplirent instantanément de chaudes larmes.

- Calmez-vous, dit doucement l'elfe. Ce n'était qu'un cauchemar, rien de plus.

Mais ses pleurs redoublèrent, et ne sachant que faire, il la prit dans ses bras et la serra contre lui sans cesser de lui prodiguer les paroles les plus rassurantes qu'il put trouver sur le moment. Elle s'accrocha désespérément à sa tunique, comme si elle avait peur de tomber s'il la lâchait. Quand elle se fut un peu calmée, il la décrocha précautionneusement, doigt après doigt, et lui demanda ce qu'elle avait.

- J'ai vu… la mort, sanglota-t-elle. Votre mort, celle de Frodon et de tous les autres…

- Ce n'était qu'un mauvais rêve, Leanne. La nuit est calme, rien ne peut arriver, ne vous inquiétez pas.

- Pour le moment, rien… mais après ?

Ces paroles troublèrent l'elfe qui la rallongea sur sa couchette.

- Rendormez-vous. Je veille, et rien ne peut m'échapper. Je suis parfait, c'est bien connu.

Elle sourit légèrement à cette malheureuse tentative d'humour.

- Merci, Mablung.

- Ce n'est rien. Dormez, maintenant.

Elle ferma les yeux, mais ce fut pour les rouvrir quelques instants plus tard.

- Vous m'apprendriez à me battre ?

- Pardon ?

- J'en aurais sans doute besoin…

- On verra ça plus tard. Pour le moment, je vous le répète, vous devriez dormir.

Et lui-même alla se rassoir auprès de son arbre.

'-'

Le lendemain, Mablung se chargea lui-même de réveiller tout le monde aux premières lueurs à force de coups de pieds bien placés, ce qui lui valut de nombreux commentaires de la part desdits dormeurs, dont les muscles étaient déjà forts endoloris par le voyage fluvial effectués la veille.

- On a de la route aujourd'hui, expliqua-t-il pour faire taire les vigoureuses protestations. Moins on perdra de temps, mieux ce sera.

Tandis que tout le monde refaisait son paquetage en prévision du départ imminent, Legolas s'approcha de Mablung et l'entraîna à l'écart.

- Il y a quelque chose que se rapproche, dit-il. Mais ça ne ressemble pas à des orques ou des gobelins. C'est… autre chose.

- Je l'ai senti aussi. Ils ont une odeur étrange. Il faut reprendre la route le plus vite possible et atteindre les chutes de Rauros avant la nuit. Allez prévenir Aragorn, mais évitez de le dire aux hobbits : les inquiéter alors qu'il n'y a pas de danger immédiat n'est pas nécessaire.

- C'est aussi ce que je pensais. Soyez vigilants sur le fleuve, et si l'un de nous voit autre chose, qu'il prévienne l'autre tout de suite.

Mablung acquiesça avant de jeter son sac dans sa barque et de commencer à repousser celle-ci dans l'eau.

Tout le long de la journée, il scruta les berges, et vit que devant Legolas, Aragorn et Boromir faisait de même. Le rôdeur avait dû prévenir le Gondorien afin qu'au moins une personne de chaque bateau soit au courant de la situation. Quant aux hobbits, ils étaient toujours aussi insouciants, et Pippin, un peu remis de sa peur de l'eau, recommença à bavarder avec son cousin.

Un mouvement vif sur la berge à sa droite fit tirer à Mablung une de ses dagues, au le grand étonnement de Leanne, étant donné que l'elfe était resté plutôt calme et désinvolte tout au long de la journée de la veille. Il rangea son arme quand il se fut avéré que ce n'était qu'un grand cerf qui sortait des broussailles. Néanmoins, il continua à jeter un regard soupçonneux à l'animal jusqu'à ce que celui-ci ne disparaisse derrière les arbres.

- Mablung… dit l'ange derrière lui.

- Hum ?

- Je crois qu'il y a des choses qui nous poursuivent.

- Comment pouvez-vous savoir ça ? demanda-t-il, étonné.

- Je sens leurs esprits derrière nous.

- De quel côté sont-ils ?

- La berge ouest. Vous le saviez, n'est-ce pas ?

L'elfe ne répondit pas, continuant à pagayer en regardant droit devant lui.

- Pourquoi n'avez-vous pas prévenu les autres ? fit-elle, accusatrice.

- Certains sont au courant. Nos poursuivants ne sont pas tous proches, donc il est inutile d'effrayer tout le monde.

- C'est vicieux, bougonna-t-elle.

- C'est de la stratégie.

Il s'attendait à une réplique cinglante, mais à son grand étonnement, rien ne vint. Il tourna la tête et la vit les bras croisés, à fixer le fond de la barque.

- C'est pas vrai, vous _boudez_ ?

- Je fais ce que je veux.

« Mais quelle gamine… » Il se remit à ramer en souriant tout seul. Ça faisait plaisir de voir que certaines personnes gardaient toujours une âme d'enfant.

- Je vous entends, vous savez.

- J'avais oublié ça. Vous pouvez arrêter ça, par pitié ? J'ai l'impression d'être sans cesse espionné.

- Et si je ne veux pas ?

- Gamine.

- Elfe abruti.

Ils continuèrent un moment à s'envoyer des insultes quelques peu plus fleuries que celles-ci, avant que Mablung ne se résigne et ne s'enterre dans un profond mutisme. Ils mangèrent en silence dans la barque, et n'échangèrent plus un mot jusqu'à ce qu'un grand bruit d'eau ne se fasse entendre devant eux. Aragorn leur fit alors signe de s'arrêter, malgré le soleil encore bien présent dans le ciel.

Quand ils eurent accosté, ils débarquèrent rapidement toutes leurs affaires en prévision d'un voyage terrestre le lendemain.

- Ce sont les chutes de Rauros ? demanda Frodon.

- Oui, lui répondit Aragorn. Nous sommes arrivés à Amon Hen, le siège de la vue. C'est la croisée des chemins, là où nous devons décider de la route à prendre. Nous avons deux choix : porter les barques le long des chutes puis les remettre à l'eau et continuer vers le sud jusqu'à Minas Tirith, ou bien traverser le fleuve et arriver en Emyn Muil, puis traverser les marais des Morts pour arriver à la Porte Noire.

- Ce serait de la folie ! s'exclama Boromir. Il faut apporter l'anneau au Gondor, afin d'utiliser sa puissance contre son créateur ! On ne peut l'amener directement entre ses mains !

- Nous en avons déjà parlé, dit Aragorn d'un ton coupant. L'anneau ne peut être contrôlé : c'est lui qui, peu à peu, contrôle son porteur. Pour ma part, je préférerais éviter de l'amener à Minas Tirith.

- Ça nous permettrait pourtant de déposer Leanne, intervint Mablung.

- J'avais prévenu que ce n'était pas une priorité.

- C'est à Frodon de décider du chemin à suivre, dit alors Legolas.

Le hobbit ne dit rien sur le moment, observant ses compagnons tour à tour.

- J'ai besoin de réfléchir seul.

- Vous ne devriez pas vous écarter du camp, le prévint Mablung.

- Je n'irais pas loin.

'-'

La fin de la journée se passa ainsi, chacun vaquant à ses occupations, dans un silence total, en attendant que la décision ne tombe. Et puis, soudain, Sam remarqua le bouclier du Gondorien adossé à un tronc, mais sans son propriétaire.

- Mais où est Boromir ?

Aragorn se redressa d'un bond, tandis que les deux elfes tendaient l'oreille.

- Ils sont ici, souffla Mablung. Ils nous ont rattrapés…

Aussitôt, Sam, Merry et Pippin sautèrent sur leurs pieds et s'éparpillèrent dans les bois en criant le nom de Frodon. Avant que les autres aient pu réagir, ils étaient déjà loin. Le rôdeur lâcha un beau chapelet de jurons.

- Legolas, Gimli, essayez de retrouver Merry et Pippin ! Je vais à la recherche de Frodon. Mablung, restez ici et veillez sur Leanne.

Et il s'en fut dans la forêt, suivi de l'elfe vert et du nain.

- Comment peut-il croire que je vais rester ici à attendre tranquillement qu'ils se fassent tous tuer… soupira Mablung. Quoi qu'il arrive, restez derrière moi, ordonna-t-il à la jeune femme.

Et il s'enfonça à son tour dans les profondeurs du bois.

'-'

Aragorn, malgré ses talents de pisteur, perdit rapidement la trace de Sam. Il décida donc de se rendre sur la colline d'Amon Hen, où il pourrait se rendre plus facilement compte de la situation. Mais quand il y arriva, ce fut pour y voir Frodon, serrant les poings.

- Frodon ?

Le hobbit sursauta et cria de surprise, mais se calma en voyant le rôdeur.

- Il s'est emparé de Boromir.

- L'anneau, où est-il ? s'inquiéta Aragorn.

Alors Frodon recula, tremblant de peur.

- N'approchez pas !

- Frodon, attendez ! J'ai juré de vous protéger !

- Mais… pouvez-vous me protéger de vous ?

Aragorn resta interdit, étonné par ces paroles. C'est alors que le hobbit desserra le poing, révélant l'anneau détaché de sa chaîne. Il le tendit vers le rôdeur.

- Vous, vous le détruiriez ?

L'homme posa sa main sur celle du hobbit et s'agenouilla. Mais au lieu de prendre l'artefact, il referma la main de son porteur. C'est à ce moment qu'il remarqua la flamme bleue qui commençait de briller autour de Dard.

- Jusqu'au bout j'aurais été à vos côtés. Jusque dans les flammes du Mordor.

- Je le sais. Alors veillez sur les autres, en particulier Sam. Il ne pourra comprendre.

- Allez, Frodon. Courez. Courez !

Le hobbit partit à vive allure, et Aragorn se retourna pour faire face à la vingtaine de grands orques qui grimpaient la colline.

'-'

Mablung se mit à courir, épée dégainée, quand il entendit le son du grand cor de guerre de Boromir. Ça ne pouvait signifier qu'une chose : il était en mauvaise posture. Il stoppa net quand une sorte de grand gobelin lui passa devant. La créature, remarquant l'elfe, se retourna vers lui et brandit son cimeterre.

- Mais tu es quoi, toi ? souffla le chasseur.

- Nous sommes les guerriers Ourouk-Haï !

- Ourou-quoi ?

Mais en guise de réponse, l'ourouk lui sauta dessus en vociférant. Mablung esquiva aisément la charge et le faucha d'un rapide revers de sa lame. Il se retourna pour regarder Leanne, qui fixait le cadavre d'un regard effrayé.

- Ne restez pas planté là ! s'énerva l'elfe. Suivez-moi ! On a pas de temps à perdre !

Sans attendre de réponse, il reprit sa course et arriva dans une petite clairière que traversait une dizaine d'ourouks. Une seconde sonnerie de cor se fit entendre. Il soupira et sauta sur les monstres, en abattant trois avant qu'ils ne puissent réagir. Parant le coup d'un d'entre eux, il en tua un quatrième en projetant un de ses couteaux dans son front. Il trancha ensuite le bras de son adversaire et l'acheva et tirant sa dague et en lui tranchant la gorge d'un seul geste rapide et fluide.

- Mablung ! Attention derrière toi !

Il se retourna juste à temps pour arrêter la charge d'un des orques. Lui assenant un coup de genoux dans l'entrejambe, il termina le travail en le décapitant proprement. Les trois derniers tentèrent de fuir, mais il saisit son arc et les abattit méthodiquement. Puis il se retourna vers l'ange, qui avait tout observé cachée sous les arbres.

- Je rêve ou vous m'avez tutoyé ?

- Je… peut-être… tu… enfin vous… bégaya-t-elle.

Mablung sourit mais son expression se figea quand une troisième plainte s'éleva, lui rappelant l'urgence de la situation. Il repartit donc vers l'origine de l'appel.

'-'

Boromir tomba à genoux. Cette fois, il savait qu'il ne pourrait plus se relever.

- Pas les hobbits, souffla-t-il, mais ces paroles sortirent en même temps qu'un filet de sang.

Il réussit tout de même à faucher un ourouk de plus. Mais leur chef s'avança, toujours avec son fichu arc entre les mains. « Le plus puissant guerrier peut être tué d'une seule flèche ». Il l'avait dit souvent quand il était capitaine au Gondor à présent il l'avait vérifié. L'orque tendit la corde de son arme, à moins d'un mètre de lui. Impossible de le manquer. Et pourtant, quelque chose le percuta, et la flèche partit loin dans les bois. Tandis que son sauveur providentiel combattait le monstre, le Gondorien se traina contre un arbre. Mourir assis, pas la face contre terre. Jamais.

Et puis un chant s'éleva, pur et magnifique. Il baissa les yeux vers sa poitrine. Les deux flèches se désintégrèrent et les blessures qu'elles avaient causées se refermèrent. Un miracle. Mais ça ne changerait rien. Il ferma les yeux, sachant qu'il ne les ouvrirait plus jamais pour observer ce monde.

'-'

Mablung s'arrêta quand il se rendit compte que Leanne ne le suivait plus. Elle s'était arrêtée et fermait les yeux.

- Mais qu'est-ce que vous faîtes ? Pas le temps de prier !

- Il faut que je chante. Maintenant. Je le sens.

Alors l'elfe, voyant qu'il ne pourrait rien faire de plus, attendit auprès d'elle. Le chant commença, et évidemment, il ne manqua pas d'attirer des ourouks curieux. Il abattit tous ceux qui se présentèrent, d'une flèche chacun. Quand la voix de l'ange se ternit, il se retourna vers elle juste à temps pour la rattraper tandis qu'elle tombait, inconsciente.

Il repartit donc en la portant sur une épaule.

'-'

Aragorn trancha le bras de son adversaire et planta son épée dans son torse, mais celui-ci attrapa la lame et la tira vers lui pour approcher son visage du rôdeur. Il se dépêcha donc de dégager son arme pour décapiter l'ourouk.

Il prit le temps d'aspirer deux grandes gorgées d'air pur, épuisé par son combat avec un ennemi bien plus coriace que d'habitude. Il courut ensuite vers Boromir, et fut fort étonné de voir ses blessures guéries. « Le chant », pensa-t-il. Lui-même n'aurait sans doute pas tenu longtemps si la mélodie guérisseuse ne s'était pas fait entendre. Il se pencha sur son ami, et poussa un soupir de soulagement en constatant qu'il respirait encore.

- Le chant guéri les blessures, mais il a perdu beaucoup de sang, expliqua une voix derrière lui.

C'était Mablung, portant dans ses bras le corps de Leanne.

- Elle est… ?

- Non, simplement épuisée par l'énergie nécessaire à cette magie.

- Ils ont emmené Merry et Pippin.

- Où est Frodon ?

- Je l'ai laissé partir.

Legolas et Gimli arrivèrent à cet instant, mais non accompagnés de Sam.

- Nous lui avons dit de retourner au camp, expliqua l'elfe. Le chemin était libre.

- Il faut partir chercher les hobbits, dit Gimli. On ne va pas les laisser tomber comme ça.

- Et Frodon ?

- Il doit prendre son propre chemin. Le nôtre en est séparé pour le moment.

- Pas pour moi. J'ai une mission.

- Nous l'avons tous, intervint Legolas. Mais l'heure n'est plus aux serments, mais au choix. J'irais reprendre Merry et Pippin aux mains des ourouks.

- Moi aussi, dit le nain.

- Mablung ? demanda Aragorn.

Il devait choisir. Abandonner ses amis, et poursuivre la mission confiée par les Valars, ou sauver ses compagnons et protéger d'une autre manière le chemin de l'anneau. Mais quel était son destin ? « Le destin n'existe pas ». Ces paroles lui revinrent en mémoire, et il fit son choix.

- On doit prévenir les galadhrims que Boromir est ici, qu'ils le soignent. Je porterais Leanne pendant la poursuite.

- Dois-je comprendre que vous venez ?

- Vous devez comprendre que je ne laisse pas mes amis tomber.

Ils allumèrent un grand brasier près de la berge, pour avertir les elfes, et laissèrent Boromir à côté. Ils se rendirent par contre compte que Sam avait apparemment suivi son maître et traversé avec lui. Ils décidèrent donc de repartir sans mener plus loin leurs investigations. Puis Mablung cala l'ange encore inconsciente sur son épaule, et ils partirent en courant sur la piste des orques.

'-'

_La fin de La Communauté de l'anneau! Je n'ai jamais aimé que Boromir finisse par mourir, malgré sa trahison. Première utilité de Leanne x)_

_Merci à tous de m'avoir lu et suivi jusqu'ici, j'espère que vous continuerez ;)_

_Et... reviews?_


	8. Chapitre 8: en Rhovanion

_Eheh, maintenant j'ai quatre lecteurs! Merci à tous pour vos reviews!_

_Tsuki-no-ryu: toutes les histoires ont leur tête à claque, il fallait bien que je trouve la mienne ;)_

_Armelle: donc j'ai bien fait de sauver le Gondorien xP_

_Lion: Superbe? Merci ^^_

_Mimi70: Bien sûr que ça va avoir des conséquences, c'est là tout le but de réécrire l'histoire du Seigneur des Anneaux: sans ça, ce serait juste du plagiat :P et merci pour Leanne, ton commentaire me prouve que j'ai pas trop raté le personnage ^^_

_Huitième chapitre (ça avance vite, c'est normal, j'ai eu cinq jours de repos ^^) mais ne vous y habituez pas trop, après je passe aux révisions du bac, et là ça risque de ralentir nettement le rythme..._

Chapitre 8 : En Rhovanion

Mablung profita du fait qu'Aragorn s'arrête afin de repérer des traces pour déposer son fardeau quelques instants. Cela faisait plus de deux jours maintenant qu'ils étaient partis à la recherche de Merry et Pippin, sans jamais manger ou dormir, et même si Leanne n'était pas plus lourde que ça, la porter à longueur de temps commençait épuiser l'elfe. L'ange ne s'était réveillée qu'une fois et seulement peu de temps, avant de retomber dans l'inconscience. Pour le moment, les trois compagnons n'avaient pas le temps de s'inquiéter à son sujet, mais si cet état perdurait, il pourrait bien être lourd de conséquences.

- Ils sont passés par ici, dit Aragorn en se relevant. Et ils ont moins d'une journée d'avance. Allez !

Mablung reprit la jeune femme et se mit à courir à la suite du rôdeur, suivi de Legolas et un peu plus loin de Gimli qui rouspétait depuis le début de la poursuite.

- Les longues distances m'épuisent ! Nous les nains, nous sommes des sprinteurs nés, redoutables sur les _courtes _distances !

- Allez, Gimli ! l'exhorta Legolas.

- Ça fait deux jours que nous courrons sans rien voir. Alors, que peut bien raconter un rocher ?

Le paysage défila, toujours le même : une plaine jaunie par le soleil, parsemée de rochers gris et brûlants perchés sur des collines toutes semblables. Le soir arriva, et avec lui l'obscurité. Aragorn s'arrêta brusquement pour ramasser une des agrafes d'une cape d'un hobbit, dans une touffe d'herbe au milieu d'un petit ravin.

- Non sans raison tombent les feuilles de la Lorien…

- On doit s'arrêter pour la nuit, déclara Mablung. On risquerait de manquer d'autres traces, et j'ai peur que Gimli ne puisse plus suivre très longtemps.

Le nain choisit ce moment pour dégringoler la pente et atterrir les quatre fers en l'air juste derrière eux.

- Très bien, ce soir nous dormirons, décida le rôdeur. Mais nous repartirons aux premières lueurs de l'aube.

Mablung laissa tomber Leanne sans aucune douceur et s'affala par terre, détendant ses muscles endoloris. En plus de la course, il avait cumulé deux jours à pagayer seul sur l'Anduin : il y avait de quoi avoir des courbatures. Gimli ne prit même pas la peine de se relever et resta étendu là où il était tombé, sous le regard moqueur de Legolas qui s'assit simplement sur un rocher.

Le lendemain ce fut au tour de Mablung d'être réveillé par un coup de pied dans le ventre, lui coupant la respiration avant même qu'il n'ouvre les yeux.

- Juste vengeance pour mon réveil d'il y a trois jours, expliqua Legolas d'une voix railleuse.

- Vous ne vous en tirerez pas comme ça…

- C'est ça. Dépêchez-vous ! Un soleil rouge se lève.

- Mais c'est intéressant ça, dîtes-moi, grogna le chasseur en réussissant à se mettre à genoux.

- Beaucoup de sang a dû couler cette nuit, continua l'elfe vert en l'ignorant.

- Du tant que ce n'est pas le mien…

Il reprit son souffle et se releva, avant de ramasser l'ange toujours amorphe. Ils repartirent, et Aragorn ne s'arrêta que plusieurs heures après, quand ils arrivèrent sur un plateau dominant une large plaine verdoyante qui s'étendait à perte de vue.

- Le Rohan, domaine des seigneurs des chevaux. Mablung, Legolas, que voient vos yeux d'elfes ?

- Leurs traces dévient au nord-est, déclara le premier.

- Ils emmènent les hobbits en Isengart ! continua le second.

- Alors nous devons encore forcer l'allure. Ils ne doivent pas arriver jusqu'à Saroumane !

- Les orques brûlent-ils les cadavres de leurs ennemis ? demanda Mablung.

- Non, répondit Gimli, ils les dévorent et laissent pourrir le reste.

- Alors nous risquons d'avoir des problèmes. Leur piste stoppe à un monticule fumant qui empeste les cadavres.

- Ce ne peut pas être eux, souffla Aragorn. Ce ne DOIT pas être eux !

Il se remit à courir, et à contrecœur Mablung changea Leanne d'épaule avant de suivre le rôdeur. « Si elle ne se réveille pas bientôt, c'est mon bras qui va se détacher… » pensa-t-il. La route reprit, montées et descentes incessantes au gré des pentes herbeuses de la plaine du Rohan. Puis, un grand fracas se fit entendre derrière eux, et Legolas aperçut des cavaliers galopant à vive allure dans leur direction. Ils s'abritèrent donc derrière un rocher providentiel tandis que les chevaux passaient à leurs côtés.

- Ce sont des rohirrims, dit Aragorn. Ils sont dignes de confiance. Venez.

- Hors de question. Je reste ici, décida Mablung. Si leurs intentions sont moins pacifiques que vous ne le pensez, je ne veux pas risquer la vie de Leanne dans un combat alors qu'elle dort.

- Protecteur, hum ? railla Legolas.

- La ferme, le prince. Allez vous faire tuer si vous le désirez, mais je reste derrière ce rocher.

Aragorn s'avança alors dans la plaine et héla les cavaliers, tandis que Mablung tirait Leanne afin de se mettre hors de vue. Les rohirrims firent demi-tour et encerclèrent les trois compagnons. Leur chef mit pied à terre et les fixa un moment avant de prendre la parole.

- Que font un elfe, un nain et un homme dans le Riddermark ? Répondez !

- Dîtes-moi votre nom, dresseur de chevaux, je vous donnerais le mien, répliqua Gimli.

- Je vous couperais volontiers la tête, _nain_, si elle sortait un peu plus du sol.

- Vous seriez mort au moindre geste, fit une voix derrière lui.

Mablung se tenait sur le rocher, son arc bandé entre les mains. Aussitôt, tous les cavaliers levèrent leurs javelots en visant l'elfe.

- Du calme, Mablung, tempéra le rôdeur. Je suis Aragorn fils d'Arathorn, expliqua-t-il au chef des cavaliers. Voici Gimli, fils de Gloïn et Legolas Verte-Feuille. L'elfe debout là-haut est Mablung à la Main Lourde, du Doriath. Nous poursuivons une bande d'ourouk-haï qui se dirigeait vers l'Isengart.

- Vous les poursuiviez ? Vu leur nombre, j'aurais plutôt penché sur l'inverse. Je suis Eomer, troisième maréchal de la Marche, se présenta-t-il en enlevant son casque. Enfin, ancien. Mes hommes et moi avons été bannis pour avoir été fidèle à notre pays. La main blanche de Saroumane est partout. Le roi Théoden ne reconnait plus ses amis de ses ennemis. Pas même les siens… Quant aux orques, nous les avons massacrés et nous avons brûlé les cadavres.

- Et les hobbits ? s'écria Gimli. Avez-vous vu deux hobbits ?

- Ils seraient petits, expliqua Aragorn. Des enfants à vos yeux.

- Je suis désolé. Il n'y a pas de survivants. Arod, Hasufeld, Nahar, appela-t-il, faisant venir trois chevaux. Puissent ces chevaux vous apporter meilleure fortune qu'à leurs anciens propriétaires.

Il remonta à cheval et tourna bride, suivi par ses cavaliers. Mablung descendit de son perchoir et rejoignit le rôdeur qui restait prostré, abattu.

- Il faut aller voir. Merry et Pippin sont très petits, les rohirrims ont pu ne pas les voir.

Sans grande conviction, Aragorn hocha la tête et monta sur Arod, tandis que Legolas et Gimli s'installèrent sur Hasufeld et que Mablung maintenait Leanne devant lui sur Nahar. Ils partirent au galop vers le point fumant à la lisière de Fangorn et stoppèrent leurs montures quand l'odeur de chair grillée se fit trop forte. Une tête d'ourouk trônait sur une pique devant le charnier, semblant se moquer des cinq compagnons et de leurs amis perdus. Trois petits monticules étaient dressés à part, sans doute les tertres abritant les trois rohirrims morts. Aragorn s'effondra à terre, et Gimli commença à fouiller les cadavres pour y retrouver une trace des hobbits, ce qu'il réussit malheureusement. C'était une des ceintures offertes par Galadriel, à moitié calcinée et tachée de sang séché. Mablung s'agenouilla alors pour observer une profonde trace dans l'herbe.

- Il y avait un hobbit ici. Et un second là.

- Je doute que vous nous remontiez énormément le moral, déplora Legolas.

- Ils ont été traînés, continua Aragorn en se mettant lui aussi à fouiller le sol.

- Ils se sont arrêtés ici, et ont tranché leurs liens avec ça, dit le chasseur en dégageant une lame de couteau coincée dans l'herbe et un morceau d'une corde grossière.

- Ils se sont levés. Ils sont entrés dans la forêt de Fangorn !

- Quelle folie les a conduit ici, souffla Gimli.

- Ils auraient sans doute tout fait pour échapper à l'affrontement entre les rohirrims et les ourouks, étant donné que les deux groupes voulaient leur mort, avança Mablung.

- Toujours est-il que maintenant, on doit aller les chercher là-dedans, dit Legolas. Cette forêt est ancienne. Pleine de souvenirs… et de colère, continua-t-il en touchant un tronc.

- Je reste ici, déclara Mablung.

- Dîtes-moi, vous vous êtes levé particulièrement lâche aujourd'hui ? demanda Gimli, sincèrement curieux.

- Vous me voyez réellement me balader dans un bois grouillant sans doute d'orques en tous genres avec une demoiselle endormie sur l'épaule ? Je pourrais à peine me battre, et je ne parle même pas du tir à l'arc…

- De toute façon, il vaut mieux que quelqu'un reste pour garder les chevaux, et pour essayer de sauver les hobbits si nous-mêmes échouons, intervint Aragorn. Mablung, si nous ne sommes pas revenus demain matin, faîtes ce que vous voudrez.

- Entendu. Mais faîtes tout de même en sorte de revenir en un seul morceau, tous les trois. La mort de Gandalf et la disparition de Boromir sont déjà bien assez.

Aragorn hocha la tête et entra dans la forêt, suivi de Legolas et de Gimli. Le chasseur revint sur ses pas pour chercher les chevaux et s'installa assez loin du charnier pour éviter d'en sentir trop l'odeur. Il entreprit ensuite d'allumer un feu et y fit rôtir un lapin qui avait eu l'impudence de s'approcher un peu trop de lui. Accompagné d'un peu de lembas, ce repas lui redonna ses forces, mises à rude épreuves ces derniers jours. Il décida ensuite de faire la sieste, pour se remettre complètement, au cas où il aurait à aller sauver les trois héros en urgence.

'-'

Il fut réveillé par une voix l'appelant d'abord doucement puis de plus en plus fort. Au début, il crut que ça faisait partie de son rêve, mais au bout d'un moment il revint à la réalité et se réveilla en sursaut. En se relevant d'un coup, sa tête percuta celle de la personne l'ayant réveillé, et il se rallongea en se frottant le front, contemplant le ciel étoilé à la lueur du feu.

- Mais vous pourriez pas faire attention, espèce d'abruti ! cria-t-il. Ça fait mal ! Qu'est-ce que vous faisiez là ?

- Excusez-moi, je voulais simplement vous réveiller… dit la voix, qu'il reconnut tout de suite maintenant qu'il ne dormait plus.

- Leanne ?

- Oui…

Mablung finit de se masser la tête et se redressa, pour découvrir effectivement la jeune femme qui le regardait de ses grands yeux verts.

- Excusez-moi, maugréa-t-il. Vous m'avez juste surprise, et je déteste ça. Vous allez mieux ?

- Un peu. Merci pour tout. Où sommes-nous ?

- En Rohan, devant la forêt de Fangorn.

- On est obligé de rester là ? demanda-t-elle.

- Ça vaut mieux, étant donné qu'on attend Aragorn, Legolas et Gimli qui sont partis dans les bois chercher Merry et Pippin. Pourquoi ?

- Cet endroit sent la mort et la souffrance…

- Il y a eu un combat pas loin, en effet. Mais c'était hier. Comment pouvez-vous encore le sentir ?

- La douleur stagne dans l'air comme un poison.

- Oh… Je dois empester, alors, railla l'elfe.

- Un peu, admit l'ange en souriant.

Ils se turent, se contentant d'observer la danse lumineuse des flammes.

- Mablung ?

- Oui ?

- J'ai froid.

- Malgré le feu ?

- Oui…

- Je dois avoir une couverture quelque part.

Il se leva pour fouiller son sac, en en sortit effectivement une belle couverture indubitablement elfique.

- Je l'ai… hum… empruntée durant notre séjour en Lothlorien. Prenez-là, je n'en ai pas besoin.

L'ange le remercia s'emmitoufla dans le large tissu. Elle ne dit plus rien, mais du coin de l'œil, le chasseur la vit encore grelotter. Il s'approcha alors d'elle et la serra contre lui, afin qu'elle se réchauffe à sa chaleur corporelle. Ce brusque rapprochement la fit sursauter, ce qui étonna grandement l'elfe.

- Vous ne saviez pas ce que j'allais faire ?

- Non, mais je vous en remercie, en tout cas, dit-elle en souriant et en se blottissant sous dans ses bras.

- Vous ne lisez donc pas toujours mes pensées ?

- Heureusement que non ! Vous imaginez un peu le vacarme que j'entendrais à longueur de journée, si toutes les pensées de mon entourage conversaient dans ma tête ?

- Je ne l'avais pas vu comme ça.

- Et puis, c'est agréable d'avoir des surprises de temps en temps. Surtout comme celle-là.

- Arrêtez, je vais finir par croire que vous m'aimez bien, railla l'elfe.

- Pourquoi dites-vous ça ?

- Parce que j' « empeste le cadavre », ou quelque chose s'approchant.

- Vous êtes vraiment stupide quand vous le voulez.

- Je prends ça comme un compliment. Vous avez faim ?

- Je serais tentée de répondre non juste pour que vous restiez près de moi.

Mablung arqua un sourcil et marqua un petit temps d'arrêt avant de répondre.

- Que dois-je comprendre ?

- Que vous me tenez chaud.

« Ah, c'était juste ça… »

- Je vous entends.

- Mais c'est pas vrai ! Je n'ai vraiment aucun moyen de vous bloquer l'accès ?

- Je ne crois pas. Mais par contre vous pouvez contrôler vos pensées pour que je n'en entende qu'une partie.

- Et comment je fais ?

- Cherchez, minauda-t-elle.

Il marmonna quelques instants dans sa barbe avant d'essayer de camoufler son esprit. « J'en suis forcément capable ! »

- Sans doute, mais pour le moment vous n'y arrivez pas, dit l'ange innocemment. Dîtes, y'a plein de choses intéressantes dans votre tête ! Je n'ai jamais vu autant de souvenirs chez une seule personne !

L'elfe ne répondit pas et continua de se concentrer sur ses pensées.

- C'est gentil de m'avoir portée comme ça tout le trajet, je ne savais pas !

Il se concentra encore, et soudain la jeune femme ne dit plus rien. Content de lui, il continua ses efforts, voulant prouver à sa coéquipière (et à lui-même) qu'il pouvait le faire.

- Attention, je n'entends plus vos pensées, mais par contre ce sont vos sensations et vos sentiments qui remontent à la surface.

Mablung se dépêcha de tout arrêter avant que d'autres choses encore n'apparaissent dans le flux de son esprit. Leanne ne fit aucun commentaire, se contentant de serrer un peu plus la couverture.

- Je ne savais pas que vous m'appréciiez autant, souffla-t-elle enfin.

- Vous êtes peut-être têtue comme une mule et totalement contre la violence, vous êtes quand même attachante. Et puis, porter quelqu'un durant des jours, ça crée forcément des liens, répondit-il.

Mais sa plaisanterie sonnait faux, et ils ne dirent plus rien pendant un bon moment. Puis, pris d'une impulsion soudaine, il serra un peu plus fort la jeune femme qui posa sa tête sur son épaule en retour. Ils passèrent ainsi la nuit, sans dormir, sans parler, sans bouger, mais en étant ensembles.

'-'

Quand le soleil se leva, Mablung se mit à repenser à ses compagnons. Que leur était-il arrivé ? Ils n'auraient pas dû être si longs, même s'ils n'avaient pas retrouvé les hobbits. Comme pour lui répondre, un vieillard sortit du bois, drapé d'un grand manteau gris à capuchon. Il observa tour à tour Leanne et l'elfe, puis se tourna vers la forêt.

- Vous ne m'aviez pas prévenu qu'il y avait une nouvelle venue, dit-il.

Aragorn sortit alors à son tour d'entre les arbres, puis Legolas et enfin Gimli. Le rôdeur regarda Mablung d'un air étonné, et l'elfe se dépêcha de faire taire la question silencieuse de son ami.

- Elle s'est réveillée hier, et elle avait froid. Qui êtes-vous ? demanda-t-il ensuite au vieillard tout en se relevant à contrecœur.

L'homme baissa alors sa capuche, et Mablung resta bouche bée.

- Mais… le Balrog ? La Moria ? Comment…

- Nous verrons cela plus tard, répondit Gandalf. Pour le moment nous devons nous hâter de rejoindre Meduseld et de rendre audience à Théoden. Le Rohan court un grave danger.

- Et les hobbits ?

- Ils sont en sécurité, le rassura Legolas. Je suis heureux de voir que vous allez mieux, Leanne.

- Merci, Legolas.

Gandalf siffla, et un magnifique cheval blanc arriva, galopant dans la plaine et s'arrêtant juste devant le magicien.

- C'est un des Mearas, à moins que mes yeux ne soient abusés par quelque sorcellerie, souffla Legolas.

- Gripoil. Le plus fier de tous les chevaux. C'est un compagnon valeureux, et il fut mon ami lors de maints dangers.

Tout le monde se mit en selle, Mablung tenant fermement Leanne devant lui, et ils partirent rapidement en direction d'Edoras, la capitale du Rohan.

'-'

La cité était entourée de murs de bois maintenus par une base de pierre. De nombreux gardes patrouillaient sur les remparts, mais ils ne firent aucun commentaire lorsqu'ils virent Gandalf, et ouvrirent les portes sans un mot. La ville en elle-même était belle, bien que sobre, et ç'aurait pu être un paradis si les habitants souriaient un peu plus. Ce fut Gimli qui résuma le mieux la pensée de tout le monde en lançant :

- Eh bien, c'est plus gai dans un cimetière.

Mablung ne put s'empêcher de sourire à cette remarque, mais il sentait la détresse de Leanne dans un endroit aussi sombre et lui adressa quelques mots d'encouragement. Elle le remercia d'un signe de tête et se détendit un peu.

Une fois arrivé au sommet de la colline sur laquelle la ville était construite, ils s'arrêtèrent devant Meduseld, le château d'or, et aussitôt un rohirrim vint prendre leurs chevaux. Le capitaine de la garde s'approcha d'eux.

- Vous ne pouvez voir le roi Théoden ainsi armé. Ordre de Grima Langue-de-Serpent.

Ils se défirent donc de leurs armes : Aragorn déposa son épée, sa dague elfique et son arc contre la porte, ainsi que Legolas avec son arc et ses poignards. Les gardes furent un peu plus impressionnés par Gimli, qui leur présenta une hache double, deux simples et trois haches de jet, en plus de deux couteaux à dépecer et d'un petit poignard. Mais celui qui les étonna le plus fut Mablung, qui déposa son épée, deux arcs, une dague, pas moins de six couteaux, une petite hache et deux cimeterres.

- Mais d'où sortez-vous tout ça ? demanda Aragorn en ouvrant de grands yeux.

- J'ai refait ma réserve avec les cadavres des ourouks.

Gandalf se défit de son épée, mais refusa de donner son bâton.

- Vous n'allez pas priver un vieillard de son appui, hum ?

- C'est bon, dit le capitaine après un moment d'hésitation, allez-y.

La grande salle était sombre, toutes les fenêtres étant obstruées par des draps ou des planches hâtivement clouées. Un foyer constituait la seule source de lumière, éclairant le palais d'une lumière fantomatique. Un homme vouté et pâle était avachi sur le trône, une couronne d'or posée de travers sur sa tête. Il leva ses yeux fatigués sur les visiteurs, avant que celui qui était visiblement son conseiller ne s'approche des compagnons. Gandalf s'adressa alors directement au roi, sans y faire attention.

- Votre accueil n'est plus ce qu'il était, Théoden du Rohan.

- Pourquoi vous ferais-je bon accueil, Gandalf Maison-Grise ? répondit le souverain d'une voix lancinante.

- Vous n'êtes pas le bienvenu, Gandalf Corbeau-de-Tempête, continua le conseiller. C'est bien connu, mauvaises nouvelles font mauvais hôte.

- Vous devriez dormir, vous avez mauvais teint, lui dit Mablung le plus sérieusement du monde.

L'homme lui lança un regard assassin avant de se retourner vers le magicien. Mais celui-ci le devança en laissant tomber son manteau, révélant un habit blanc éblouissant.

- Assez ! Je ne suis pas passé par le feu et la mort pour échanger des paroles malhonnêtes avec un vil serpent !

- Son bâton ! Je vous avais dit de lui prendre son bâton !

Mablung le repoussa d'un coup de coude tandis que Gandalf s'avançait vers le trône. Des hommes de main essayèrent de l'intercepter, mais les compagnons se jetèrent dessus et les mirent rapidement hors-combat. Le magicien tendit alors son bâton vers Théoden.

- Vous ne pouvez rien contre moi ! dit une voix semblant venir d'autre part que du corps du vieux roi.

- Je vous aspirerais comme on aspire le venin d'une plaie, Saroumane !

- Si je pars, Théoden meurt !

- Vous ne m'avez pas tué moi, vous ne le tuerez pas lui !

Un duel mental commença alors, et une jeune femme courut vers le trône, stoppée par Aragorn qui observait le combat silencieux. Enfin, Théoden cria, puis s'affaissa, et la femme libérée alla le soutenir pour éviter qu'il ne s'écroule au sol. Son visage reprit d'un coup toutes ses couleurs, et ses cheveux redevinrent blonds tandis que ses rides s'estompaient.

« Le premier miracle de Gandalf le Blanc », pensa Mablung, et il vit Leanne acquiescer à ses côtés.

'-'

- Je ne risquerais pas mon peuple dans une guerre ouverte, déclara Théoden.

Ils étaient dans la grande salle de Maduseld, le lendemain de la guérison du roi. Ayant appris les nouvelles et la mort de son fils, le souverain avait réuni ses plus fidèles capitaines ainsi que Gandalf et ses compagnons pour décider de la marche à suivre.

- Elle est pourtant déclarée, répondit Aragorn.

- Aux dernières nouvelles, c'était Théoden et non Aragorn, le roi du Rohan.

- Saroumane massacre votre peuple, intervint Mablung. Vous vous devez de le stopper.

- Mais nous ne pouvons le faire ici, dit catégoriquement le roi.

'-'

- Aller se cacher dans une forteresse alors qu'ils devraient combattre ! s'écria Mablung, sur les nerfs.

- Théoden fait ce qu'il croit être le mieux pour son peuple, expliqua Gandalf en entrant dans les écuries. Le gouffre de Helm les a souvent protégés par le passé. Mais j'ai peur que cette fois, ils n'aillent tout droit dans un piège. Depuis trois cent vies d'hommes je foule cette terre, et aujourd'hui le temps me manque… Attendez-moi aux premières lueurs du cinquième jour. A l'aube, regardez à l'est.

Il monta à cheval et partit au galop hors de la ville. Mablung et Aragorn eurent juste le temps de sortir de l'écurie quand un héraut se fit entendre.

- Ordre du roi ! Rassemblez vos affaires, nous partons au Gouffre de Helm ! Ne prenez que le strict nécessaire !

Une heure plus tard, ils étaient partis. Ils avancèrent doucement, pour permettre aux villageois, à pied, de suivre le rythme. La colonne fit de nombreuses haltes, et c'est au court de l'une d'elles que la dame Eowyn, la nièce du roi, qui avait voulu le secourir quand Gandalf le guérissait, proposa du ragoût à Mablung et Aragorn. Ils acceptèrent de bon cœur, mais ils comprirent rapidement leur erreur. Le plat était tout simplement infect.

- Alors ? demanda-t-elle, pleine d'espoir.

Les deux amis s'entre-regardèrent.

- C'est délicieux, dirent-ils ensemble.

Eowyn eut un sourire radieux et attendit qu'ils en reprennent.

- Oui, Legolas ? fit Mablung. J'arrive tout de suite !

Et il partit en courant en laissant derrière lui un Aragorn dégoûté. Il rejoignit Leanne perchée sur Nahar au milieu de colonne, qui bavardait avec l'elfe, content de son subterfuge, quand un cri se fit entendre au-devant.

- Aux armes ! Les cavaliers, en selle ! Les orques !

- Et merde… grogna Mablung. Vous pouvez me rendre mon cheval ? Merci.

Il dégaina son épée et talonna sa monture, quand une main l'agrippa et le fit s'arrêter.

- Soyez prudent, lui dit Leanne.

- Comme toujours. Restez avec les villageois et attendez calmement notre retour au Gouffre.

Et il s'élança vers le devant de la troupe.

'-'

Un warg lui sauta dessus et égorgea son cheval. En jurant, Mablung se dégagea et fit face au grand loup qui avait déjà perdu son cavalier.

- Tu vas me le payer, ça.

Le loup jaillit, mais au lieu de l'esquiver, l'elfe tendit droit la main dans sa gueule et la retira avant que la créature ne la referme. Dans son poing fermé, un talisman. Il sauta sur le dos du warg et lutta quelques instants pour en prendre le contrôle. Débarrassé de ses ordres donnés par le talisman et découragé par ce nouveau fardeau qui ne se laissait pas éjecter, le loup se calma et commença à obéir à l'elfe.

- J'aime mieux ça. Maintenant, on repart !

'-'

La bataille avait été rude. Les orques avaient tous été tués, mais à quel prix… des dizaines de rohirrims gisaient dans l'herbe souillée de sang. Mablung arpenta le champ de bataille juché sur sa nouvelle monture, sous l'œil étonné de ses alliés qui n'avaient jamais entendu parler d'une chose pareille. Il repéra Gimli, puis Legolas et Théoden, mais aucune trace d'Aragorn.

- Mais où est-il ?

- Il est tombé, ricana une voix à ses pieds.

Un orque blessé à mort fixait le ciel près de la falaise.

- Quoi ?

- Il a dégringolé de la falaise…

- Tu mens ! s'écria Legolas en arrivant.

Mais l'orque lui tendit sa main, dans laquelle il tenait le bijou qu'Aragorn portait tout le temps au cou.

- Non…

'-'

_Et voilà pour ce chapitre! je sais, la fin est peut-être un peu rapide. Mais l'épisode de la marche vers Fort-le-Cor ne me parait pas revêtir une incidence capitale pour le récit, alors que la bataille du gouffre de Helm n'attend que d'être écrite :P_

_Merci à tous pour votre soutien! A bientôt pour la suite, et n'hésitez pas à poster des reviews ;)_


	9. Chapitre 9: FortleCor

_Le neuvième chapitre! Grand retour d'Haldir et de Boromir, qui viennent aider les pauvres rohirrims reclus dans leur forteresse x)_

_Merci à tous pour vos reviews!_

_Tsuki-no-ryu: je n'ai pas dis que tu avais écris que Leanne était ratée, juste que Mimi70 m'avait justement confirmé qu'elle ne l'était pas ^^_

_Armelle: Première épreuve dans deux semaines! Bonne chance à toi ;) et merci pour ton soutien!_

_Mimi70: une review pratiquement aussi longue que le chapitre x) non, j'exagère un peu, mais à peine! Tu adores Legolas? Quelle surprise xD En fait, je voyais assez mal Leanne courir au même rythme et aussi longtemps qu'Aragorn, Legolas et Mablung, du coup la solution la plus simple était de la laisser dans les pommes ^^_

_Je ne vais pas m'étendre plus longtemps, alors bonne lecture ;)_

Chapitre 9 : Fort-le-Cor

La citadelle de Fort-le-Cor, bâtie au-devant d'un gouffre profond et noir, était impressionnante non seulement par sa taille et son architecture, mais aussi par le fait qu'elle avait été taillée à même le roc, ce qui représentait un travail considérable au vu de l'étendue de l'enceinte. On disait pour cela qu'elle avait été construite par des géants venus d'un autre monde, mais il était plus vraisemblable que les dùnedains d'Arnor aient complété le travail de l'érosion sur le roc durant l'apogée de leur royaume. La place forte avait été ensuite abandonnée lorsque le Roi-Sorcier d'Angmar avait anéanti la quasi-totalité des hommes du Nord. A leur arrivée, les rohirrims reprirent le contrôle et la propriété du terrain, qui leur servit de point de ralliement pendant bien des guerres. C'est lors de l'une d'elles que le roi Helm Poing-de-Marteau, chassé d'Edoras par les Dunlendings se réfugia pendant tout un hiver à Fort-le-Cor, nommée ainsi à cause du grand cor de guerre creusé dans la montagne et dans lequel Helm soufflait chaque soir, avant de sortir la nuit pour étrangler ses assiégeants à mains nues. Epuisés, gelés et terrorisés, les hommes de Dun avaient fini par fuir et par rendre le Rohan à son véritable propriétaire. C'est ainsi que le gouffre attenant à Fort-le-Cor fut nommé Gouffre de Helm.

Les cavaliers y arrivèrent maussades. Tous avaient perdu des amis et des compagnons, et savoir que Saroumane pouvait prévoir leurs déplacements n'était pas pour les rassurer. Mablung montait son warg, les yeux dans le vague, l'air aussi abattu que Gimli et Legolas sur Hasufeld. Du sang coulait en abondance de son bras profondément entaillé par une lame d'orque, mais il ne s'en préoccupait pas. Ils avaient retrouvé Gandalf, mais c'était pour perdre Aragorn. Et cette fois, avec les rochers pointus en bas de la falaise et le puissant courant qui les malmenait, le rôdeur n'avait aucune chance de s'en être sorti. Les réfugiés les acclamèrent à leur retour, mais quand Eowyn se précipita pour prendre des nouvelles du roi et d'Aragorn, Mablung baissa la tête et partit sans dire un mot. Ce fut Gimli qui dut informer la dame du Rohan du sort du rôdeur. Une larme coula sur sa joue, et elle s'en alla en courant, laissant le nain tout aussi triste qu'elle.

Mablung se rendit près des grottes pour y attacher le warg, afin d'éviter que son odeur et sa proximité ne rendent les chevaux nerveux. Il s'assit ensuite à même le sol, et se mit à aiguiser méthodiquement son épée, qui n'en avait pourtant aucun besoin, étant inaltérable. L'elfe n'avait plus personne à qui parler désormais : Gandalf était parti, Aragorn était mort, Boromir était en Lothlorien, et il n'entretenait pas réellement de bons rapports avec le nain et l'elfe vert. Ce n'était que le début de l'après-midi, mais il s'ennuyait tellement et se sentait si las qu'il aurait pu dormir sans problème. C'est alors qu'une vague forme blanche se dessina à la limite de son champ de vision. Il ne réagit que quand ce fut le silhouette de Leanne qui se précisa. Un instant, il l'avait oubliée.

- Vous êtes blessé ? demanda-t-elle.

- Une égratignure, répondit-il machinalement en continuant à s'occuper de son arme.

- Vous avez une flaque de sang à vos pieds ! N'essayez pas de me faire croire que ce n'est rien ! Posez cette épée tout de suite !

- Pourquoi ? Je m'amuse bien à la frotter comme ça.

- Posez-la tout de suite ou je me fâche. Mais qu'est-ce que vous avez ? demanda-t-elle en voyant qu'il ne l'écoutait qu'à moitié.

- Aragorn est mort.

- Que… quoi ?

- Il s'est tué en tombant d'une falaise, emporté par un warg en furie. La mort idiote, mais la mort quand même. Et encore une fois je n'ai rien fait pour le sauver.

- C'est une maladie chez vous de tout vous mettre sur le dos ? Nous sommes tous en danger de mort et vous ne pensez qu'à vous morfondre !

- Vous ne pouvez pas comprendre.

- Dois-je vous rappeler que je comprends justement mieux que n'importe qui d'autre ?

- Fichez-moi la paix, Leanne. Allez vampiriser l'esprit de quelqu'un d'autre.

- ... Très bien.

Elle tourna les talons et s'en fut sans rien ajouter, mais quelques mètres plus loin elle ne put se retenir de fondre en larmes. La plupart des gens pensaient qu'elle détestait la guerre parce qu'elle ressentait la souffrance des combattants. Il y avait de ça, mais pas seulement. La guerre bouleversait profondément les hommes. Les moins forts mentalement changeaient petit à petit, devenant de plus en plus féroces et acharnés à chaque bataille. Mais les plus résistants restaient longtemps les mêmes, absorbant la violence et la reléguant dans un coin de leur esprit. Et quand il y en avait trop, elle les brisait. Leanne en avait souvent vu, de ces hommes autrefois si fiers et qui terminaient par errer dans les tavernes à la recherche d'alcools de plus en plus fort. Pour oublier. Pour effacer. Dans son pays, il y en avait des centaines, qui lui inspiraient la plus profonde pitié.

Mais pas lui…

Sans Mablung, elle serait sans doute encore à attendre passivement dans les bois de la Lorien. Si jamais la communauté l'avait finalement acceptée quand même, elle aurait été laissée inconsciente avec Boromir et serait revenue à son point de départ. Et même sans ça, sans lui elle serait morte, que ce soit par les ourouks ou par le froid et le désespoir. Il était le seul de la communauté à avoir toujours été auprès d'elle quoi qu'il se passe, la protégeant de tous les dangers qui la menaçaient. Que ferait-elle dans ces contrées qu'elle connaissait à peine s'il n'était plus là pour elle ? S'il était… brisé ?

'-'

Mablung rengaina finalement son épée et regarda un peu plus attentivement son bras. Effectivement, c'était plus grave qu'il ne l'aurait cru au départ. Il serra les dents en retirant sa tunique, le tissu frottant sur la plaie. Pour voyager, il ne mettait pratiquement jamais d'armure ou de cotte de maille, ce qui cette fois lui aurait été bien utile. Il tendit la main vers sa ceinture et ouvrit une petite bourse qui y était attachée, dans laquelle se trouvait une aiguille et du fil. Commença alors une succession de douleurs fulgurantes et de périodes d'accalmies, durant tout le temps qu'il passa à recoudre la plaie. Il était vrai que les guérisons chantées de Leanne étaient bien moins douloureuses… A présent il regrettait un peu de l'avoir envoyé valser, mais le fait qu'on se préoccupe qu'il soit blessé faisait partie de la (courte) liste des choses qu'il exécrait. Ajouté à la mort récente du rôdeur, ça faisait un peu trop de choses à supporter d'un coup… Une fois son morbide travail terminé, il se releva et remit sa tunique toujours imbibée de sang, avant de se diriger vers Fort-le-Cor, espérant y en trouver une propre. Même s'il n'était pas particulièrement coquet, se balader avec des habits poisseux et empestant la sueur ne lui plaisait pas outre mesure.

Il entendit une rumeur particulièrement persistante sur son passage : des « il est vivant » ou « il est revenu », murmurés par une bonne moitié des réfugiés. « Ils ont pourtant déjà vu Théoden tout à l'heure. Il est vivant, pas la peine d'en faire toute une histoire », rumina-t-il. Le roi qui avait si rapidement été corrompu par l'Isengart était en vie, et le rôdeur qui avait traversé tant de dangers était mort… La vie était constituée de nombreuses absurdités. Il aurait largement préféré qu'Aragorn survive. Perdu dans ses pensées, il ne remarqua pas l'homme qui se tenait devant lui et lui rentra tout bonnement dedans. Il allait ouvrir la bouche pour s'excuser quand l'individu en question se retourna. L'elfe resta un bon moment bouche bée.

- Je vais finir par croire que tous les membres de cette communauté sont increvables, dit-il enfin. Comment avez-vous pu réussir ce coup-là ?

- Je dois être chanceux, répondit Aragorn en haussant les épaules. Mais nous en discuterons plus tard. Il faut que je voie Théoden au plus vite.

Mablung accompagna donc le rôdeur jusqu'à la citadelle, dans laquelle le roi du Rohan discutait avec Legolas et Gimli des moyens de défense potentiels du Gouffre. Il s'interrompit quand il vit Aragorn entrer, et Legolas avança rapidement vers le dùnedain, un grand sourire aux lèvres.

- Vous avez une mise affreuse.

Aragorn eut un grand sourire, puis l'elfe vert lui tendit le bijou que l'orque lui avait arraché avant sa chute. Il se recula tandis que Théoden et Gimli arrivaient pour demander au rescapé comment il avait pu survivre à une telle chute.

- Les retrouvailles seront pour demain, dit le rôdeur, si nous réussissons à passer la nuit. Une armée d'ourouks traversent la trouée du Rohan à marche forcée. Ils seront là à la tombée de la nuit.

- Combien ? s'informa le souverain en fronçant les sourcils.

- Dix mille.

- Dix mille…

- Tout l'Isengart s'est vidé. C'est une armée constituée dans un seul but : détruire le monde des hommes.

Théoden resta un moment silencieux, avant de se tourner vers un rohirrim qui était resté jusque-là en retrait dans un coin de la salle, attendant d'éventuels ordres.

- Gamelin !

- Mon seigneur ?

- Je veux que tout homme capable de porter une arme se tienne prêt à combattre pour le crépuscule ! Saroumane ne nous aura pas aussi facilement qu'il l'espérait.

Il sortit à grands pas, suivi d'Aragorn, de Gimli et de Mablung, tandis que Gamelin se dirigeait vers les gardes présents aux portes afin qu'ils fassent passer les ordres. Le roi du Rohan s'arrêta devant la porte principale, et inspecta un moment l'état des battants et des créneaux qui la couvraient.

- Nous pourrons défendre le bastion et la porte principale. Aucun ennemi n'a jamais franchi les murs de Fort-le-Cor tant que ses hommes les défendaient, et cela ne changera pas !

- Il ne s'agit pas de ces abrutis d'orques, le prévint Gimli. Ce sont les guerriers Ourouk-Haï. Epaisse est leur armure et large leur bouclier.

- J'ai déjà vécu maintes guerres, maître nain. Je sais comment défendre ma citadelle.

- A trois cents contre dix mille ? demanda insidieusement Mablung.

- Regardez mes hommes, elfe ! Leur courage ne tient qu'à un fil ! Nous devons croire en la victoire et les entraîner à notre suite, ou bien nous pouvons directement rendre les armes à Saroumane et implorer sa magnanimité !

- Vous avez besoin d'aide, intervint Aragorn.

- Et qui viendra ? Les elfes ? Les nains ? Nous n'avons pas la chance d'avoir autant d'amis que vous.

- Le Gondor répondra.

- Le Gondor ? Où était le Gondor quand l'ouestfold est tombée ? Où était le Gondor quand mon peuple se faisait massacrer ? Où était le Gondor… ? Non, soupira-t-il, nous sommes seuls.

'-'

Mablung revint à la forteresse pour trouver un équipement convenable au vu de la bataille qui aurait lieu le soir. Il ne possédait ni armure ni cotte de maille, et dans un combat en règle cela risquait de lui coûter cher. Il se dirigea donc vers l'armurerie au pied du grand cor, mais quand il croisa Legolas, celui-ci l'arrêta en le maintenant par l'épaule.

- Je viens de croiser Leanne. Elle avait l'air assez bouleversée. Vous y êtes pour quelque chose, je suppose ?

Se rappelant son comportement quelques heures plus tôt, Mablung se mordit la lèvre. Il aurait dû être plus attentif…

- Il y a des chances malheureusement… Mais je compte régler ça le plus rapidement possible.

- Ce serait bien. Ce n'est pas le genre de personne à perdre pied rapidement, malgré ce qui peut paraître. Et il vaudrait mieux qu'elle ne soit pas dans cet état avant même la bataille, qu'elle risque déjà de très mal supporter.

Le chasseur hocha la tête et l'elfe vert le relâcha, continuant son chemin comme si de rien n'était.

L'armurier le détailla un moment et s'informa sur sa manière de combattre avant de lui proposer une cotte de maille légère et quelques protections supplémentaires comme des jambières d'acier et des épaulières en cuir renforcé. Mablung empocha le tout et les déposa dans la salle commune qui leur avait été attribuée à lui, Aragorn, Legolas et Gimli, le Fort ne comptant pas assez de chambres individuelles pour les accueillit tous indépendamment. Il prit ensuite le temps de se laver avant d'enfiler une tunique neuve, d'un noir brodé de fils d'argents formant la silhouette d'un cheval au galop, blason du Rohan. Il monta ensuite d'un étage pour arriver à la chambre que partageaient Eowyn et Leanne, dans le but de présenter ses excuses à cette dernière. Il toqua donc doucement sur la porte de chêne.

- Qui est-ce ? fit la voix de son amie de l'autre côté.

- Mablung.

- … Partez.

- Ecoutez, Leanne, je voudrais…

- Partez d'ici.

Ne sachant que faire, l'elfe resta derrière la porte sans bouger, se demandant s'il devait réellement s'en aller.

- Vous êtes toujours là ? fit l'ange après un bon quart d'heure.

- Oui.

- Qu'est-ce que vous voulez ?

- Vous présenter mes excuses.

- C'est tout ce dont vous êtes capable ? Des _excuses_ ?

- Nous allons nous faire attaquer d'ici la nuit. Je ne voudrais pas quitter à nouveau ces terres en étant en trouble avec vous.

- Pourquoi ? demanda-t-elle d'une petite voix.

« Parce que vous comptez énormément pour moi et que la mort me paraitrait bien amère si je n'essayais pas de renouer le contact maintenant », pensa-t-il en espérant cette fois qu'elle soit bel et bien dans sa tête. Des bruits de pas se firent entendre dans la chambre, avant que la jeune femme n'ouvre la porte et ne fixe l'elfe de ses yeux émeraude. Ils restèrent à se regarder ainsi un temps, puis Mablung attira l'ange contre lui et la serra de toutes la force qu'il pouvait déployer sans risques de la blesser, en lui murmurant un « je suis désolé ».

'-'

L'après-midi passa bien trop vite au goût de tous les réfugiés, chacun sachant quelle terreur apporterait la nuit. Quand le soleil commença à disparaître derrière les monts enserrant la forteresse, chaque homme se rendit à l'armurerie pour y recevoir armes et armure, tandis que les femmes et les plus jeunes enfants allaient se cacher dans les grottes derrière le Gouffre. Dans leur salle, les quatre compagnons se préparèrent eux aussi. Legolas fit le plein de flèches et aiguisa ses couteaux, mais il ne mit aucune armure supplémentaire, estimant qu'il « mourrait ici si tel était son destin ». Aragorn passa une cotte de maille et enfila sa tunique par-dessus, tout comme Mablung qui récupéra en plus une lance sur un râtelier, complétant ainsi son impressionnant arsenal. Gimli les rejoignit en soulevant sa cotte qui sans ça, traînait lourdement sur le sol.

- Si j'avais le temps, je la ferais ajuster. Elle est un peu serrée à la poitrine.

Mablung sourit à la remarque, tout comme Aragorn, mais leurs visages passèrent de l'amusement au doute quand une sonnerie de cor se fit entendre au dehors.

- Ce n'est pas un cor d'orque, dit Legolas en haussant les sourcils.

Ils se précipitèrent au-dehors, juste à temps pour voir une sentinelle ordonner l'ouverture de la porte, un grand sourire aux lèvres. Sous le regard admiratif et plein d'espoir des rohirrims, deux cents galadhrims passèrent la porte avec une coordination parfaite. Leur capitaine fit un pas en avant, et Aragorn reconnut immédiatement Haldir, qui les avait accueillis en Lothlorien juste après que la communauté soit sortie des mines de la Moria. Le rôdeur courut vers lui et l'enserra spontanément. Haldir resta un moment interdit, surpris par une telle démonstration d'affection devant ses hommes, avant de lui rendre son étreinte puis de le repousser doucement.

- Par quel miracle… ? souffla Théoden, n'en croyant pas ses yeux.

- J'apporte la parole du seigneur Elrond de Fondcombe. Il existait autrefois une alliance entre les elfes et les hommes. Nous avons combattus et péris ensemble. Aujourd'hui, nous venons honorer cette allégeance.

- Vous êtes plus que bienvenue ! s'exclama Aragorn.

- Nous sommes désormais assez pour couvrir également le mur d'enceinte, constata le roi. Je vous suis reconnaissant de nous apporter cette aide, dit-il plus bas en s'adressant au capitaine de Lorien. Vous nous apportez plus que des arcs, en redonnant ainsi courage à mes hommes. L'espoir de la victoire réapparait !

Tandis que les elfes allaient s'installer sur le grand mur en fonction des indications des capitaines rohirrims, une silhouette encapuchonnée se détacha du groupe pour aller directement vers les compagnons, qui furent joyeusement surpris de découvrir qui se cachait sous le grand manteau noir. Il avait beau avoir perdu du poids suite à son évanouissement prolongé et pour avoir frôlé la mort, Boromir restait toujours aussi imposant et impressionnant. Il portait toujours son lourd bouclier rond dans le dos et son épée à la ceinture, mais il avait troqué ses anciens vêtements gondoriens pour adopter une tunique de cuir elfique bien plus solide et élégante. Il salua ses amis, lui aussi heureux de les retrouver, mais son regard s'abaissa quand il se tourna vers Aragorn.

- Frodon… J'ai essayé de lui prendre l'anneau. Tout cela est arrivé par ma faute. J'en suis désolé.

- Vous avez largement racheté votre faute passée, Boromir, lui répondit le rôdeur en le regardant droit dans les yeux. Vous étiez prêt à mourir pour protéger Merry et Pippin, et si l'anneau vous a corrompu ce fut un malheur pour un bienfait, car je doute que nous aurions pu décider de la route à suivre autrement.

- Merci, Aragorn. Et si vous le permettez, je combattrais à vos côtés cette nuit.

- J'en serais honoré.

- Et où est Leanne ? Car si je ne m'abuse, je lui dois la vie !

- Elle est restée dans la citadelle, l'informa Mablung. Inutile qu'elle ne souffre de ce combat plus que nécessaire.

- D'ailleurs, demanda Legolas innocemment, qu'est-ce que vous avez fait tous les deux durant toute l'après-midi ?

- Ça vous regarde ? grogna le chasseur.

- Pas directement, mais…

- Alors mêlez-vous de vos affaires.

- Ça ne s'est pas arrangé, vous deux, sourit Boromir.

- Cet elfe me tape sur le système, je n'y peux rien, s'expliqua Mablung. Mais si vous voulez vraiment savoir, nous avons parlé de nos pays respectifs, étant donné qu'on ne les verra sans doute jamais.

- Vous êtes si persuadé que vous allez mourir ce soir ? demanda Gimli.

- Il y a de fortes chances pour que ça arrive, oui.

Un cavalier se présenta alors à la porte, qui s'ouvrit de nouveau pour lui laisser le passage. Il mit prestement pied à terre et rejoignit Théoden, lui annonçant que l'armée ennemie était proche. Les compagnons se rendirent alors à leur poste, sur le mur parmi les galadhrims, et attendirent patiemment l'arrivée des ourouks.

- Quelle que soit votre chance, souffla Gimli à Aragorn, pourvu qu'elle passe la nuit.

- Vos amis sont là pour vous soutenir, rajouta Legolas.

- Pourvu qu'ils passent la nuit, dit Gimli.

Boromir se tourna vers Mablung.

- Vous êtes prêt ? Ils ont l'air nombreux.

- Pff, je tue des dizaines d'ourouks au petit déjeuner, plaisanta l'elfe.

- J'espère que vous avez faim pour le dîner, en tout cas.

- Je suis affamé.

'-'

_Fin du chapitre! Il est plus court que les précédents, je sais, mais je n'allais pas couper la bataille en deux, et si je la mettais entière maintenant, ça aurait été trop long x) Mais je la publie dans pas longtemps, promis!_

_En tout cas, merci à tous pour votre soutien qui fait chaud au coeur!_


	10. Chapitre 10: guerre ouverte

_Avant toute chose, je tiens à m'excuser. Je viens de me rendre compte que depuis le début j'écris "Isengard" avec un "t"..._

_Le dixième chapitre! Je m'étonne moi-même O_o mais ça ne serait jamais allé aussi loin sans votre soutien, et je tiens à remercier Mimi70 et Tsuki-no-ryu qui me suivent depuis le début et ne m'ont jamais laché, ainsi qu'Armelle, nouvelle venue depuis quelques chapitres!_

_Nous arrivons donc à la bataille de Fort-le-Cor, dont la version de Peter Jackson a été si controversée... J'ai donc emprunté des éléments du livre et du film en essayant de suivre la chronologie de la bataille (à peu près) et d'équilibrer l'apport de chaque source._

_Mimi70: Jamais je ne dirais qu'une review peut être trop longue, et surtout pas venant de toi ;) quant au rôle de Boromir, eh bien pour le moment il n'est pas très développé (même s'il est bien présent), mais les changements surviendront surtout certainement à Minas Tirith ^^_

_Armelle: Merci du soutien!_

_Tsuki-no-ryu: Je peux pas non plus sauver tout le monde... xP_

_Et maintenant je cède la place au chapitre!_

Chapitre 10 : Guerre ouverte

- Je suis affamé.

A peine Mablung eut-il prononcé ces mots qu'une longue rangée de torches apparut à l'orée de leur champ de vision. Les défenseurs se raidirent, voyant enfin leurs ennemis… et l'immensité de leur armée. Des lueurs toujours plus nombreuses venaient éclairer l'horizon, et bientôt on put distinguer les longues piques des ourouks depuis les remparts. La vallée fut rapidement emplie des soldats de l'Isengart, qui s'arrêtèrent juste à portée de flèche du mur. Un long silence emplit le champ de bataille, chaque camp semblant défier l'autre du regard. Aragorn commença à arpenter le mur, encourageant ses hommes à se battre.

- N'ayez pas de pitié, car ils n'en auront pas pour vous ! Tirez jusqu'à votre dernière flèche ! Lancez jusqu'à votre dernier javelot ! Et quand vous n'aurez plus ni l'un ni l'autre, battez-vous !

En contrebas, les ourouks commencèrent à frapper le sol de leurs piques en vociférant à qui mieux-mieux. Gimli, dont la tête ne dépassait pas les créneaux du fait de sa petite taille, commença à râler.

- Vous auriez pu choisir un meilleur endroit !

- On a fait ce qu'on a pu, répliqua Mablung sans quitter les orques des yeux.

- Mais qu'est-ce qui se passe ?

- Doit-on vraiment tout vous décrire, ou vous trouver un marchepied ? demanda Legolas.

Le nain éclata de rire, suivi par Boromir et Mablung, dernier moment de détente avant la bataille.

- Tengado a chadad ! ordonna Aragorn.

- A vos arcs ! traduit Mablung pour les archers rohirrims qui ne parlaient vraisemblablement pas elfique au vu de leur air surpris aux paroles du rôdeur.

Les elfes et les hommes encochèrent leurs flèches et visèrent la masse d'ourouks en bas des murs.

- Faeg y varv dîn na lang a nu ranc, souffla Legolas.

- Leur armure a une faille au cou et sous les bras !

Une goutte d'eau s'écrasa sur la muraille devant le chasseur, suivie d'une multitude d'autres qui firent raisonner les armures elfiques, créant une mélodie cristalline qui emplit bientôt tout le Gouffre. Devant le bastion, sur le second rempart, Théoden soupira.

- La bataille commence.

Les ourouks continuaient leur cacophonie guerrière, tandis que les archers gardaient toujours leurs arcs baissés, prêts à décocher. Aucun des deux camps ne semblait vouloir lancer les hostilités. C'est alors que les forces d'un vieil archer rohirrim craquèrent, et sa flèche partit pour transpercer la gorge d'un ourouk, qui s'écrasa au sol.

- Dartho ! Attendez ! ordonna Aragorn.

Les orques se turent et contemplèrent leur compagnon abattu. Ils crièrent alors de plus belle, et leur capitaine balança son cimeterre en avant, faisant signe d'attaquer. La masse des créatures se lança commença alors à courir vers le mur.

- Hado i phillin !

- Tirez ! traduit Mablung en décochant sa propre flèche.

Une pluie mortelle décima alors les assaillants, freinant pour un temps la vague d'assaut. Mais les orques se précipitaient toujours plus nombreux, même quand le bataillon de galadhrims placés derrière le mur leur eut décoché également une volée, suivis des rohirrims entourant Théoden. Chaque soldat commença alors à tirer comme il pouvait, sans aucun semblant d'ordre, espérant arrêter l'attaque, alors que la panique ne faisait que l'accélérer. Dans les rangs ennemis, des arbalétriers firent leur apparition, fauchant les premiers rangs de galadhrims. Mablung les prit alors pour cible, avant de ressentir lui-même la désagréable sensation d'un carreau dans la poitrine.

- Pendraith !

- Des échelles !

- C'est bien ! se réjouit Gimli. C'est bien !

- Voyons ce que ces choses ont dans le ventre, dit Boromir avec un sourire sinistre. J'ai un petit compte à régler avec les pantins de Saroumane.

Une échelle s'abaissa juste devant lui, et le Gondorien transperça sans perdre de temps l'ourouk qui se trouvait au sommet, avant de la repousser d'un coup de pied. Néanmoins, la plupart des autres échelles avait rencontré plus de succès, et les bersekers abattirent un grand nombre d'elfes avant d'être stoppés. Mais leur diversion avait fait son effet, et des ourouks grimpaient déjà sur le mur, alourdissant les échelles que les défenseurs ne pouvaient désormais plus décrocher. Le corps à corps s'engagea.

Mablung rangea calmement son arc et commença à tailler progressivement les ourouks montant de d'une échelle à proximité. Suivant son exemple, Gimli sauta sur les créneaux entre deux échelles et alterna les coups de hache de chaque côté, abattant tous ceux qui tentaient de monter. Les galadhrims derrière le mur continuaient de tirer leurs mortels projectiles, formant des trainées argentées dans le ciel pluvieux. C'est alors qu'un bélier avança sur la chaussée, couvert par de nombreux boucliers serrés les uns contre les autres afin de ne laisser qu'un minimum de failles. Aragorn attira l'attention des elfes qui tiraient encore sur les remparts, qui se détournèrent de leurs cibles pour prendre l'ennemi par le flanc. Malgré leur intervention, le bélier continua son avance et commença ses allers et venues, frappant sur la porte comme le glas de la défaite pour les rohirrims. Ceux-ci ne perdirent pas de temps et vinrent se coller en nombre de l'autre côté de la porte afin de contrer la pression des ourouks.

C'est à ce moment que Mablung remarqua un trafic étrange en contrebas. Les orques posaient des sortes de grosses sphères dans le caveau qui permettait à la rivière de s'écouler hors du Gouffre. Dans un premier temps, il continua à se battre, sans trop s'en préoccuper. Mais quand une dizaine de ces choses furent amassées en bas, il fit signe à Boromir, qui combattait pile à la verticale de l'endroit, de s'en écarter un peu. Si le danger n'était pas immédiat, mieux valait prévenir que guérir.

- Est-ce tout ? Tout ce que votre magie peut faire, Saroumane ? railla Théoden.

Une allée se forma dans les rangs des orques. Une berseker commença à y courir, une torche à la main.

- Oh, merde ! jura Mablung en tirant son arc.

Aragorn se retourna vers lui et entrevit sa cible, toujours courant vers les sphères entreposées au pied du mur.

- Tuez-le, Legolas ! Abattez-le !

Les deux elfes décochèrent chacun une flèche qui se plantèrent dans le torse et l'épaule de l'ourouk, qui continua sa course. Priant pour que son projectile touche au but, Mablung décocha un dernier trait qui se figea dans la gorge du berseker, qui tomba à genoux. Et lança sa torche sur le mur.

'-'

Leanne avait refusé de rejoindre les grottes avec le reste des femmes et des enfants. Elle savait pourtant ce qu'elle risquait : si la forteresse tombait, elle ne pourrait pas s'enfuir, et elle serait condamnée à mourir. Ou peut-être pire. Elle frissonna à cette pensée, toute seule dans la tour de Fort-le-Cor, dans la chambre qui lui avait été attribuée avec Eowyn. La nièce du roi avait quant à elle été forcée de rejoindre les grottes, pour guider les réfugiés dans les montagnes si la bataille tournait mal.

De la fenêtre montait tous les bruits du combat : les cris, le sifflement des flèches, les crissements des épées. Et au-dessus de tout cela, un concentré de souffrance indicible, qui la torturait profondément. La princesse s'efforçait de tout son être de faire abstraction : ses compagnons étaient en contrebas, peut-être déjà morts. Elle s'empressa d'étendre sa conscience au cœur de la bataille pour les retrouver, ce qu'elle réussit rapidement, à son grand soulagement. Ils étaient tous vivants. Pour le moment. Car soudainement, deux des flammes animant la pensée de ses amis disparurent, en même temps qu'une grande déflagration se faisait entendre au-dehors. L'ange ne put s'empêcher de hurler quand elle comprit que deux de ses amis venaient de se faire tuer.

'-'

L'explosion réduisit tout le centre du mur en pièce, envoyant valser de nombreux galadhrims en même temps que de gigantesques blocs de pierre qui se suspendirent un moment dans les airs avant de retomber brutalement parmi les ourouks, en écrasant un grand nombre. Les Isengardiens tentèrent aussitôt de profiter de la brèche, ce en quoi ils eurent tort : brutalement libérées, les eaux qui passaient sou le mur formèrent une grande vague qui noya les orques empêtrés dans leurs lourdes amures.

Boromir fut projeté à plusieurs mètres de là, mais toujours sur les remparts, alors qu'Aragorn et Mablung tombèrent dans la rivière qui serpentait maintenant tranquillement entre les débris. Il se releva péniblement, encore sonné par son atterrissage plutôt rude sur les pierres du rempart. Il vit alors les ourouks entrer par la brèche, malgré le tir nourri des galadhrims. Il remarque aussi deux formes familières parmi les corps des elfes soufflés par l'explosion. Aragorn et Mablung avait eu moins de chance que lui et avait été envoyés en bas, directement sur le chemin des Ourouks-Haï. Son regard croisa celui de Gimli, qui avait atterrit de l'autre côté de la brèche, et la même idée germa dans leur esprit. Ils se saluèrent d'un signe de tête et coururent tous deux vers le trou béant dans l'enceinte protectrice, et sautèrent sur les orques qui la franchissaient.

Les orques furent grandement déstabilisés par cette manœuvre doublement improbable : premièrement, personne n'aurait dû être assez fou pour sauter délibérément d'aussi haut, et deuxièmement ce n'était que pure folie de se dresser contre une horde d'ourouks en furie. Ils allaient l'apprendre tout de suite. Redoublant de cris et de vociférations, les assaillants se jetèrent sur l'homme et le nain qui avaient profité de l'effet de surprise pour se relever.

- Ça va me permettre d'augmenter mon compte, dit Gimli avec un sourire féroce. Et vingt-cinq ! cria-t-il en lançant une de ses haches sur le premier orque.

- Si vous voulez jouer à ça… trente-trois ! rigola Boromir en décapitant son propre adversaire.

Et contre toute attente, l'assaut fut ainsi momentanément stoppé par deux fous qui comptaient gaiement à tour de rôle les cadavres qui allaient compléter le monticule qui se formaient à leurs pieds.

'-'

Mablung se frotta longuement la tête avant de se relever. Peu importait s'il était en plein milieu d'une bataille. Un de ses amis lui avait un jour dit que la précipitation amenait forcément l'erreur, et se relever alors que le sens de l'équilibre n'est pas encore rétabli reste le meilleur moyen de retomber instantanément au sol. Une fois que son pauvre crâne eut absorbé le choc qu'il venait de recevoir, il se mit à genoux et chercha un instant son épée dans la boue, avant de se décider à empoigner plutôt la hampe de sa lance. Il serait bien temps de retrouver Aranruth après. S'il survivait. S'aidant du manche de son arme pour se remettre debout, il contempla un instant le spectacle qui s'offrait à lui : les défenseurs tenaient toujours bon sur les remparts, et aucun orque n'avait encore passé la brèche. « Tiens, c'est pas normal ça. Ils devraient déjà avoir envahi la cour ! », pensa-t-il avant de voir Boromir et Gimli taillader les orques à tour de bras. Il eut alors un sourire carnassier et les rejoignit en courant, et en lançant un retentissant « attendez-moi ! ».

Les ourouks se décidèrent à procéder autrement quand ils se rendirent compte que leurs assauts brutaux ne servaient à rien face aux trois défenseurs hétéroclites de la brèche. Ils envoyèrent donc leurs derniers arbalétriers régler le problème.

Quand une flèche siffla à son oreille, Mablung se tourna vers le lanceur, qui n'était plus seul. Une dizaine d'ourouks rechargeaient leurs arbalètes le plus rapidement qu'ils le pouvaient, c'est-à-dire à une vitesse assez réduite étant donné la taille de l'engin. Se rendant compte du danger, l'elfe agrippa Gimli et l'aplatit par terre avant d'ordonner à Boromir de se coucher et de se laisser tomber également dans l'eau rouge de sang. Le Gondorien posa un genoux à terre et brandit son bouclier juste à temps pour stopper la course de trois carreaux tandis que les autres passaient au-dessus de l'elfe et du nain.

- Hado i phillin ! Herio ! cria une voix derrière eux.

Aragorn, qui s'était relevé, brandit son épée en direction des ourouks qui recommençaient à charger, et les galadhrims derrière lui lâchèrent une volée qui arrêta net l'avancée des orques. Puis il abaissa sa lame et courut vers la brèche, suivi de tous les elfes qui tirèrent leurs grands sabres et délaissèrent leurs arcs.

'-'

Les flammes des consciences de ses compagnons se rallumèrent, et Leanne comprit avec soulagement qu'ils n'étaient qu'évanouis et venaient de se réveiller. Elle s'assit sur le rebord de son lit et sa tête se tourna vers un grand arc d'if déposé dans un coin. Pendant toute l'après-midi, pour se faire pardonner, Mablung lui avait appris les rudiments du tir à l'arc tout en lui décrivant son ancienne patrie. Elle n'était pas une grande tireuse, et que pouvait bien faire un arc de plus dans une bataille d'un tel ordre ?

Mais au moins ne resterait-elle pas en arrière.

'-'

Alors que la situation de la brèche stagnait, l'Isengard dévoila son dernier atout : les ourouks apportèrent de grandes balistes qu'ils placèrent en face du bastion, dont les murs étaient trop hauts pour des échelles traditionnelles. Ils attachèrent de grosses cordes aux projectiles des engins de siège, et à l'autre bout de gigantesques échelles munies de crans en acier abaissables afin d'éviter que les échelles soient repoussées sur l'armée. Ainsi, ils parvinrent à mettre en place de nouveaux moyens de monter directement sur les murs, et purent prendre les galadhrims en tenaille, les forçant soit à descendre dans la cour soit à rejoindre le bastion et à combattre avec les rohirrims.

Profitant de la confusion semée par les balistes, un nouveau bélier fut amené aux portes, cette fois non couvertes par les elfes. Les coups firent rapidement leur effet, et Théoden descendit de son porte d'observation pour aider à défendre l'entrée du fort.

- Gamelin, ordonnez le repli !

Les orques débordèrent les défenseurs, qui s'efforçaient néanmoins de renforcer la porte à l'aide de solides madriers. Le souverain se jeta dans la mêlée et abattit plusieurs orques avant qu'une pique ne vienne se planter dans son épaule, le forçant à battre en retraite. Alors que l'entrée semblait perdue, Une volée de flèches décochées à une vitesse impressionnante fendit l'air pour faire refluer les assaillants.

- Refermez la porte ! cria Legolas en continuant son tir nourri.

Alors que le combat faisait rage un peu partout autour de lui, Aragorn vit Gamelin lui faire de grands signes du bastion, et hocha la tête pour lui signifier qu'il avait compris.

- Repli ! Au bastion ! Repli !

Mablung acheva son adversaire en criant un « trente-huit » et courut vers le mur, suivit des elfes encore vivants et de Boromir qui trainait Gimli, le nain refusant de quitter le champ de bataille. Il monta sur les remparts et se fraya un chemin en faisant des moulinets avec sa lance, dévastant les rangs ennemis et permettant aux elfes de le suivre sans encombre tout en arrosant les ourouks de flèches. Il rejoignit Haldir et lui évita une pénible fin en empalant un orque qui allait lui fracasser le crâne, et tous les survivants se retrouvèrent autour de la porte principale.

- On y arrivera pas comme ça ! leur cria Théoden.

- Il n'y a pas moyen de prendre les ourouks par surprise en attaquant par les flancs ? demanda Mablung en se tournant vers le roi blessé.

- La poterne !

Aragorn et Gimli se précipitèrent sur la petite porte dérobée, et le rôdeur se tourna une dernière fois vers le souverain avant de sortir du fort.

- De combien de temps avez-vous besoin ?

- Autant que vous pourrez me donner !

Mablung reprit son arc et se plaça aux côtés de Legolas pour harceler les orques qui essayaient toujours de passer, avant qu'Aragorn et Gimli n'apparaisse devant son champ de vision et ne commencent à faire tomber les assaillants de la chaussée. Prit d'une inspiration subite, le chasseur remonta sur les remparts et brisa le haut d'une échelle afin d'en détacher les accroches qui la maintenait au mur. Avec un salut théâtral envers son compagnon elfe vert sidéré, il bascula dans le vide avec l'échelle et la lâcha juste avant qu'elle ne s'écrase au sol pour sauter au milieu d'Aragorn et de Gimli et de les aider dans leur tâche gargantuesque.

- Il est fou, souffla Legolas.

- Peut-être, mais il ne manque pas non plus de courage, rajouta Haldir.

Un dernier madrier fut posé en travers de la porte afin de reboucher le trou fait par les impacts du bélier, et au dernier moment, Théoden y passa la tête pour avertir les trois combattants.

- Sortez de là !

Puis la planche de bois fut posée et son visage disparut. Legolas et Haldir s'empressèrent de faire parvenir une corde à leurs compagnons, mais les ourouks les voyant isolés se jetèrent encore plus nombreux sur eux. Mablung lança sa pique et ramassa deux cimeterres d'orques tombés à terre. Les ourouks ralentirent, approchant en marchant de ces proies si faciles. Aragorn agrippa la corde, mais se retourna vers le chasseur sans comprendre.

- Mais qu'est-ce que vous faîtes ?

- Montez, Aragorn. Il n'y a pas de temps à perdre.

- Vous venez avec nous !

- Non. Vous savez très bien que c'est impossible, ils sont trop nombreux. L'heure est venue de payer ma dette.

- Quelle dette ? Ne jouez pas au héros et venez !

- Partez d'ici ! Je les retiendrais le temps qu'il faudra pour vous permettre de fuir. Tirez, Legolas !

Comprenant que le sacrifice du chasseur était inévitable, le prince ramena la corde vers lui, et avec elle Aragorn et Gimli. Voyant leurs cibles s'échapper, les orques se jetèrent sur Mablung qui les devança en allant à leur rencontre. Tuant ses ennemis deux par deux, il avança progressivement dans leurs rangs sans faiblir, permettant à ses amis de s'en sortir tout en y restant, lui. Mais il avait toujours voulu mourir comme ça. Un sacrifice noble et beau. Il avait prévu depuis longtemps que cette bataille serait sans doute sa dernière.

'-'

Boromir arracha une arbalète ourouk au cadavre de son propriétaire et remonta sur les murs pour élargir son compte. Il comptait bien montrer à Legolas, Mablung et Gimli que les hommes savaient aux aussi sa battre comme des lions quand il le fallait. C'est en commençant à viser qu'il remarqua Mablung qui se battait tout en continuant à avancer. Mais l'elfe avait fait demi-tour à la fin de la chaussée pour maintenant revenir vers le mur… Et l'échelle qui y était accrochée. Souriant à l'ingéniosité de son ami (et à son impétuosité), il ajusta son tir pour créer un passage au chasseur.

Bientôt, il fut rejoint par un autre tireur sur la deuxième enceinte, et se retourna pour découvrir avec surprise Leanne, qui parvenait étonnamment à viser malgré la distance. Reprenant son méthodique travail, il amena son compte à quarante-et-un.

'-'

Aragorn ruminait de sombres pensées tout en retenant la porte de nouveau sujette aux assauts d'un bélier. Si c'était le cas, cela voulait dire que Mablung était mort, submergé par le nombre. Mort pour le sauver, Gimli et lui. Une larme coula le long de sa joue, et une soudaine envie d'en découdre le prit à la gorge. Ils allaient payer. C'est alors qu'une main se posa sur son épaule.

- Ne m'enterrez pas trop vite, fit une voix railleuse.

- Mais comment… cela ne se peut !

- Je suis aussi increvable que vous, à ce qu'il semble, dit Mablung en souriant. Et j'ai amené mon compte à cinquante-trois, dit-il en se tournant vers Gimli.

- Cinquante-trois ! Ah ! Je ne laisserais pas d'oreilles pointues me dépasser !

- Pour ce qui est de la taille c'est déjà fait, fit Boromir, en redescendant avec son arbalète.

Une grande clameur retentit d'en haut, et des ourouks commencèrent à descendre du mur.

- Quoi ? s'exclama Mablung.

- Le mur est tombé ! les prévint Gamelin du bastion. Repliez-vous au fort !

'-'

Les coups de bélier faisaient trembler la mince porte de la citadelle. La tête basse, Théoden était assis, abattu, sur un des bancs de la grande salle, tandis que les autres étaient entassés en guise de madriers derrière la porte.

- A quoi bon se battre ? Tout est fini…

- Vous avez dit que cette forteresse ne tomberait pas tant que ses hommes la défendraient ! l'exhorta Aragorn. Ils la défendent encore !

- Ils sont morts en la défendant, rajouta Mablung.

Devant le manque de réaction du roi, le rôdeur le prit par les épaules et le força à se relever, le fixant droit dans les yeux.

- Tirons l'épée ensemble. Allons à leur rencontre.

- Pour la mort et la gloire…

- Pour votre peuple.

- Le soleil se lève, souffla Leanne.

_Attendez ma venue aux premières lueurs du cinquième jour. A l'aube, regardez à l'est_. Ces paroles revinrent à l'esprit de tous les hommes présents, et Théoden se redressa, empli d'une énergie nouvelle.

- Le cor de Helm, mes amis, va retentir dans le Gouffre… Une dernière fois ! Gamelin, sellez les chevaux ! Mablung, Haldir, Gimli, viendrez-vous avec nous ?

- Je ne suis pas à l'aise sur un cheval, répondit le nain. Je serais plus utile ici, à empêcher les orques de saccager la citadelle.

- Moi aussi, agréa Mablung. Bonne chance à vous.

Théoden, Aragorn et Legolas montèrent sur leurs chevaux, tandis qu'Haldir déclinait lui aussi l'offre du roi et que Gimli montait pour aller sonner du cor. Mablung s'approcha de Leanne.

- Allez vous mettre à l'abri, lui ordonna-t-il. Je ne souffrirais pas de vous voir mourir avant moi.

- Hors de question. Je suis là, et j'y resterais pour me battre.

- Comme vous voudrez, abandonna le chasseur.

Il prit la jeune femme par les épaules et sous les yeux ébahis de l'assistance (et de l'ange), il l'embrassa. Profitant de la diversion ainsi acquise, il l'assomma d'un coup du pommeau de son cimeterre, alors que la jeune femme commençait à s'abandonner au baiser. Suivi des yeux par tous ses compagnons, il monta à l'étage supérieur et l'y déposa, avant de redescendre juste à temps pour entendre la première plainte retentir. La porte s'ouvrit à la volée et les cavaliers sortirent au galop, se frayant un chemin sanglant au milieu des orques de l'Isengard.

Jugeant moins dangereux de piller la citadelle, les ourouks entrèrent dès que les cavaliers furent sortis, laissant à leurs compagnons d'arme le soin de les arrêter. Mais ils se retrouvèrent tétanisés face à la ligne formée d'Haldir, de Boromir et de Mablung, bientôt rejoints par Gimli qui revenait du cor. Boromir leva son épée et son bouclier devant lui. Mablung posa son cimeterre sur son cœur. Haldir brandit son sabre vers les ourouks. Et Gimli leur sauta dessus, et une fois leur salut terminé, tous les autres le suivirent.

'-'

Mablung cherchait à tâtons son épée, quelque part derrière la brèche. Gandalf était bel et bien revenu, avec Eomer, et les ourouks avaient été mis en fuite dans une forêt apparue miraculeusement à l'extrémité de la vallée. Tout s'était donc bien terminé, en fin de compte. A part la mort de cent-cinquante des galadhrims, et des trois quarts des rohirrims. L'elfe retrouva enfin Aranruth sous le cadavre d'un ourouk particulièrement gros, et rejoignit Gimli, assis sur un autre corps, entouré de Legolas et Boromir.

- J'en suis à quarante-et-un, annonça fièrement l'elfe vert.

- Pas mal, pour un elfe des sombres forêts du nord. Je suis pour ma part assis sur mon quarante-_deuxième._

Legolas attrapa son arc et tira une flèche dans le corps de l'ourouk.

- Quarante-deux.

- Il était déjà mort !

- Il bougeait encore.

- Normal, il a ma hache enfoncée dans son système nerveux ! s'énerva le nain en bougeant le manche de son arme, ce qui en effet fit palpiter les membres de l'orque.

- Pour ma part, annonça fièrement Mablung, j'en suis à soixante-trois. Qui dit mieux ?

- Soixante-seize.

Tous lancèrent un regard abasourdi à Boromir, qui avait un sourire narquois étalé de long en large sur le visage.

- Quoi ? J'avais une revanche à prendre !

'-'

_La fin de la bataille de Fort-le-Cor! Alors, qu'en avez-vous pensé? Ai-je bien retranscrit les évènements divers tout en laissant un certain intérêt au récit? Toutes les réactions sont bienvenues!_

_Et merci à tous pour votre soutien!_


	11. Chapitre 11: après la bataille

_Suite à des demandes de certains lecteurs (je ne donnerais pas de nom, n'est-ce pas Mimi70 xP) qui m'ont demandé de ralentir le rythme, les publications seront désormais plus espacées. Non, je rigole, c'est simplement que le bac est dans deux semaines, et que ça pourrait être utile de réviser x)_

_Merci à tous pour vos commentaires! J'ai glané une nouvelle lectrice :P_

_Mimi70: nous voici donc au réveil de Leanne tant attendu. J'espère qu'il sera à ton goût ^^_

_Tsuki-no-ryu: Pas la peine de me remercier, Haldir n'avait pas à mourir là étant donné que d'après Tolkien il reste tranquillement en Lothlorien (enfin, façon de parler, vu que les orques attaquent là-bas aussi). Mais j'ai une petite question à te poser: pour recevoir un baiser de Mablung, tu serais donc prête à te prendre un coup de cimeterre? x)_

_Armelle: Merci de ton soutien continu! :)_

_Yzeute: ma nouvelle lectrice! Bonjour à toi :P Mablung est un peu rude en effet, parce que je me voyais mal intégrer dans le récit un personnage super poli... c'est bien plus drôle de le faire un peu plus "brut"! Quant à la bataille de la Comté... eh bien tu verras si tu continues à suivre le récit (et hop, un nouveau moyen de garder les lecteurs!)_

_Sur ce, bonne lecture à tous! J'espère que ce chapitre vous plaira autant que les précédents!_

'-'

Chapitre 11 : Après la bataille

Bien que la bataille fût finie, la journée du lendemain n'annonçait pas le repos des vainqueurs. En effet, il fallait enterrer les morts afin d'éviter que leurs corps ne pourrissent u soleil en dégageant une odeur de putréfaction inexpugnable. Après l'averse de la nuit, le sol était boueux et glissant, ce qui ne facilita pas le travail des rohirrims, mais un soleil éclatant sécha rapidement la terre, la durcissant et emprisonnant les cadavres sous une couche sèche et craquelée. Au début content que le sol soit sec, les soldats maudirent bientôt la chaleur qui les faisait suer plus que nécessaire et bloquait les corps là où ils étaient tombés.

Après la déroute des Ourouks-Haï, Gandalf et Eomer avaient rejoint Théoden dans la citadelle afin de tenir un conseil sur la situation et ce qu'il convenait de faire. Au début, Mablung resta à les écouter parler de régions qu'il ne connaissait même pas, mais il se lassa rapidement et rejoignit les travailleurs pour les aider dans leur tâche titanesque. Il enleva sa tunique neuve du matin même, autant pour éviter d'avoir trop vite chaud que pour la salir encore une fois, et entreprit avec les autres de traîner les cadavres des ourouks jusqu'à devant le mur, en les entassant pour ensuite brûler le gigantesque charnier. Les corps des rohirrims et des galadhrims, eux, furent alignés dans la cour et enterrés sous un tertre à côté des grottes.

Tout à son travail, l'elfe ne vit pas le temps passer et fut ainsi surpris de voir Legolas arriver avec du pain, un demi-poulet et une outre d'eau en lui disant qu'il était l'heure de déjeuner. Après avoir remercié l'elfe vert d'un signe de tête, Mablung avala rapidement sa pitance et allait repartir quand il se ravisa, et préféra poser la question qui lui brûlait les lèvres depuis un bout de temps. Même s'il aurait préféré ne pas aborder le sujet avec le prince, qui n'allait sans doute pas manquer de le vanner dessus.

- Comment va Leanne ?

Ça ne rata pas, car un grand sourire narquois apparut sur le visage de l'elfe vert.

- Vous avez dû taper fort, parce qu'elle n'est toujours pas réveillée. D'ailleurs, ce baiser, c'était…

- Juste pour l'assommer, coupa le chasseur avant que son compagnon ne se mette à débiter des idioties.

- C'était plutôt réaliste, en tout cas. Je vous assure qu'elle n'a pas vu la différence.

- Vous n'avez pas autre chose à faire que de raconter n'importe quoi ?

- Pas vraiment, non. En fait, n'avez-vous pas vous aussi aimé… eh, où allez-vous ? s'étonna Legolas en voyant Mablung se diriger vers Fort-le-Cor.

- Prendre des nouvelles plus sérieuses que celles que vous êtes en train de me donner, grogna le concerné.

Legolas le rattrapa et le retint par le bras, toute ironie ayant déserté son visage.

- Si elle vous voit en se réveillant, je ne suis pas sûr qu'elle réagisse aussi bien que vous semblez l'espérer.

- C'est à moi de voir, pas à vous.

- Alors pensez un peu à elle. Je ne mentais pas quand je disais qu'elle vous avait pris sérieusement. Et si elle se rend compte que vous n'avez fait que jouer avec ses sentiments pour l'amadouer, ça pourrait la blesser au plus haut point. Imaginez que l'on vous ait fait ça. Comment le prendriez-vous ? Honnêtement, à sa place, je ne sais pas si je pourrais vous pardonner.

Mablung dégagea son bras de la poigne de l'elfe, mais resta un moment à le fixer comme s'il le jaugeait pour déterminer s'il était digne de toute sa confiance, avant d'hocher la tête en disant :

- Cela fait longtemps que je n'ai plus joué avec rien ni personne. Mais gardez ça pour vous.

Le prince haussa un sourcil, surpris de cette soudaine révélation à peine voilée, et regarda s'éloigner le chasseur qui ramassa sa tunique en partant.

- Alors ça… lâcha-t-il pour lui-même.

'-'

Mablung dût lutter pour atteindre la citadelle, le bastion étant rempli des femmes qui s'étaient réfugiées dans les grottes et qui à présent nettoyaient les pierres grises en renversant de multiples seaux d'eau sur les dalles. Il esquiva du mieux qu'il put les diverses éclaboussures, et entra dans Fort-le-Cor en remettant sa tunique. Ses amis étaient toujours en train de discuter autour du trône, mais quand il passa, Aragorn interrompit un instant le débat pour lui aller vers l'elfe et lui glisser à l'oreille : « Eowyn vient de me prévenir qu'elle ne devrait plus tarder à se réveiller. Essayez de ne pas faire trop de dégâts supplémentaires ». Donc, lui aussi craignait la réaction de l'ange. Mablung grimaça à cette pensée mais rassura le rôdeur quant à ses intentions. Il comptait bien s'expliquer clairement sans interruption, de façon à ce que Leanne l'écoute totalement avant de pourvoir réagir.

L'elfe monta l'escalier quatre à quatre et ouvrit silencieusement la porte de la chambre de la jeune femme et la trouva allongée sur son lit, dans la même position que celle où il l'avait laissée. Elle dormait à poing fermé, couchée sur le côté gauche, afin de ne pas écraser ses ailes en étant sur le dos. Toutes traces d'anxiété et de douleur effacées, son visage faisait réellement penser à celui des anges que l'on trouve dans les contes pour enfants. Mablung tira un tabouret à côté de son lit et s'y assit, attendant son réveil. Mais au bout d'un temps, la fatigue accumulée eut raison de lui, car il n'avait pas dormi depuis l'attaque des wargs sur le convoi, et il ferma ses paupières devenues lourdes, se laissant aller à un repos mérité.

'-'

Quelqu'un lui secoua le bras. Confortablement plongé dans ses rêves, il ne réagit pas tout de suite. On le secoua plus fort, et il continua à dormir. Il ne souhaitait pas se réveiller maintenant : son rêve était si bien… Il était allongé dans une grande prairie qui s'étendait à perte de vue, avec un seul et unique arbre brisant la monotonie du paysage. Il n'avait pas d'armes. Il était enfin en paix… Du moins jusqu'à ce qu'une voix sortant de l'arbre derrière lui lui crie dessus.

- Mablung !

Il se releva, toujours endormi, fixant le tronc qui venait de s'adresser à lui, se demandant comment cela était possible. Il était parfaitement conscient qu'il n'était pas dans la réalité, mais d'habitude les songes des elfes ne contenaient pas d'absurdités de ce genre.

- Mablung, réveillez-vous tout de suite ! hurla l'arbre.

Ah. Ce n'était pas lui qui parlait, c'était déjà rassurant. Craignant ce qui l'attendait au réveil, l'elfe ouvrit un œil. Leanne se tenait debout devant lui, ses yeux jetant des éclairs. A peine eut-elle constaté qu'il ne dormait plus qu'elle lui assena la claque la plus monumentale que le chasseur n'avait jamais reçu, et pourtant c'était loin d'être la première, étant donné que la technique du baiser assommant n'en était pas à sa première utilisation. Il tomba en arrière et sa tête heurta durement le mur, lui arrachant un cri à la fois de surprise et de douleur. Il se dépêcha ensuite de rouler sur le côté pour esquiver un coup de pied furieux dirigé vers son entrejambe, et se releva d'un bond.

Malheureusement le choc qu'il venait de recevoir le fit tituber et il se prit une seconde claque, qui le fit reculer de quelques pas. Malgré sa vision encore un peu trouble, il parvint à arrêter la baffe suivante et attrapant le bras de l'ange, qui le mordit profondément afin qu'il la lâche. Mais l'elfe tint bon et parvint à immobiliser son deuxième bras. La jeune femme se débattit farouchement sans doute dans le but de continuer à lui assener tous les coups qu'elle pouvait, et le chasseur dut la maintenir de longues minutes en supportant morsures et coups de pied avant que l'ange ne se calme enfin un peu. Elle baissa la tête, abandonnant enfin la lutte. Mablung relâcha alors sa prise sur un de ses bras pour lui relever doucement le menton et la regarder dans ses yeux d'émeraude. Mais alors qu'il croyait que le problème était réglé, une troisième claque retentit sur sa joue et il partit en arrière, trébuchant sur le tapis, entraînant l'ange qu'il maintenait toujours d'un bras. Ils tombèrent l'un sur l'autre dans le couloir, comme par hasard au moment où Legolas arrivait.

- Eh bien, les retrouvailles ont l'air de s'être bien passées, railla le prince.

- Ce n'est pas du tout ce que vous croyez, Legolas, grogna Mablung en se relevant pendant que Leanne faisait de même. Pas du tout.

- J'aurais dit la même chose à votre place, rassurez-vous, continua l'elfe vert. Mais je dois avouer que je m'attendais à une explication un peu plus imaginative de votre part. Il est vrai que…

Il ne finit jamais sa phrase car lui aussi reçut une magnifique baffe et en resta bouche bée, tandis que Leanne rentrait dans la chambre, son travail accompli.

- Vous comprenez, maintenant ? susurra Mablung. Ou bien faut-il que je vous répète de si nettes explications ?

- Non, merci, ça ira, répondit Legolas qui n'en revenait toujours pas. Mais qu'est-ce que vous avez fait pour l'énerver autant ?

- Je me suis endormi alors que je la veillais.

- Vous rigolez ? Et vos explications ?

- A la trappe.

- … Je suis désolé.

- Ce n'est pas de votre fait. Maintenant, si vous voulez bien m'excuser…

Le chasseur partit à grands pas, blessé de s'être fait avoir comme ça, et qu'en plus Legolas en ait été témoin. Il ne redescendit néanmoins pas dans le hall, ne voulant pas à avoir à fournir d'explications à ses amis, mais au contraire monta dans la tour du cor, et s'assit à son sommet, contemplant la vallée qui s'étendait sous ses yeux. La forêt qui était apparue pendant la nuit était repartie, ne laissant pour seules traces de son passage quelques feuilles éparses sur la terre saccagée. Le chasseur laissa ses jambes pendre dans le vide et s'adossa à une colonne, le regard dans le vague.

La nuit tomba rapidement, mais durant toute la soirée la forteresse fut éclairée par le brasier que les rohirrims avaient formé avec les cadavres des ourouks. Mablung resta sur la tour, ne descendant pas même quand Boromir vint l'y chercher pour le prévenir que la compagnie dinait. Devant l'air abattu de son ami, le Gondorien n'insista pas et le laissa tranquille, bien qu'il revint quelques temps après pour lui apporter de quoi manger et lui annoncer qu'ils devrait être prêt à l'aube pour se rendre en Isengard. Mais l'elfe ne réagit pas, continuant à fixer l'horizon en faisant distraitement tourner le talisman de son warg entre ses doigts.

Une partie de la nuit passa comme ça, sans qu'il ne fasse ne serais-ce que songer à dormir, trop profondément plongé dans ses pensées et occupé à les mettre en ordre pour vouloir se reposer. Aussi ne réagit-il pas tout de suite quand Legolas vint s'assoir à ses côtés. Ils restèrent silencieux, avant que la présence muette de l'elfe vert n'exaspère le chasseur qui aurait voulu rester tranquillement seul.

- Qu'est-ce que vous voulez ? demanda-t-il hargneusement.

- Savoir comment vous allez, répondit calmement le prince.

- Vous êtes trop aimable. Malheureusement j'ai bien peur de ne pas aller assez _bien_ pour ne pas vous dire d'aller vous faire voir.

- C'est votre dispute avec Leanne qui vous met dans cet état ? Vous n'avez pourtant pas eu beaucoup de scrupules avant de l'assommer froidement.

- Vous aviez un autre moyen de la mettre en sécurité rapidement alors qu'elle le refusait ? D'ailleurs je ne vois même pas pourquoi je parle de ça avec vous.

- Peut-être parce que vous n'avez personne d'autre à qui en parler dans l'immédiat.

Mablung resta silencieux, mais tourna la tête vers les flammes qui jaillissaient du brasier au pied de la tour.

- Sa sécurité n'était pas votre seule raison, n'est-ce pas ? reprit Legolas.

- Qu'est-ce que ça peut vous faire ?

Legolas soupira en se levant et repartit. Mais alors qu'il allait descendre les escaliers de la tour, il se ravisa et se tourna vers le chasseur.

- Vous serez bien obligés de voir la vérité en face et de l'accepter. Tôt ou tard, vous n'y pourrez rien.

'-'

Au matin, un petit groupe de cavaliers quitta la forteresse. Il était composé de Gandalf, Aragorn, Legolas et Gimli, Boromir, Mablung, Haldir, Leanne, Eomer, et enfin Théoden avec une escorte d'une dizaine de cavaliers de confiance. L'ange montait avec Haldir, tandis que Mablung chevauchait en tête, les chevaux étant rendus nerveux par la présence trop proche de son warg qui remplaçait sa monture perdue durant le voyage jusqu'au gouffre. Etre un peu à l'écart ne lui déplaisait pas plus que ça, car cela lui permettait de voyager dans un semblant de tranquillité. La seule chose qui le taraudait était de ne pas entendre les conversations, dont certaines le concernaient, il en était sûr.

L'Isengard n'était qu'à une dizaine de lieues du Gouffre de Helm, ce qui leur permit d'arriver dans la vallée d'Angrenost au bout de quelques heures. Mais contrairement au paysage désolé auquel tous s'attendaient à avoir affaire, l'endroit était verdoyant, couvert d'une profonde forêt semblable à celle qui avait pris pied quelques temps devant Fort-le-Cor. Il n'était pas impossible que ce fut celle-là même. Restant malgré tout sur leurs gardes, ils progressèrent prudemment à couvert des arbres, et débouchèrent directement devant les portes grandes ouvertes de l'Isengard. De fait, « grand ouvert » ne convenait pas réellement. Les battants avaient été brutalement arrachés, laissant l'entrée béante, et le mur à moitié écroulé baignait dans un peu moins d'un mètre d'une eau sale et croupie.

- Qu'est-ce que ça veut dire ? souffla Mablung.

- Que Saroumane a sous-estimé ses adversaires, lui répondit Gandalf avec un sourire malicieux. Allez, entrons. J'aimerais autant en finir au plus vite. Mais rappelez-vous tous d'une chose : même vaincu, Saroumane reste un fin manipulateur, et il a travaillé sa voix jusqu'à ce qu'elle puisse convaincre pratiquement tout le monde de n'importe quoi. Surveillez vos pensées, ou bien vous jouerez son jeu, et avec ses règles.

Le magicien talonna sa monture, et le groupe pénétra en Isengard. La première chose qu'ils virent de l'endroit fut deux hobbits, perchés sur un tas de ruine, fumant tranquillement leurs longues pipes de bois et mastiquant divers aliments répartis autour d'eux. Quand les semi-hommes remarquèrent leurs amis, ils se relevèrent d'un bond pour les toiser d'en haut de leur observatoire.

- Mes amis, bienvenue en Isengard, les accueillit Merry.

- Une jolie course dans laquelle vous nous avez embarqués ! s'énerva Gimli. Trois jours sans boire ni manger, à courir dans des champs sous un soleil brûlant ! Et je vous retrouve à fumer tranquillement !

- Nous profitons de notre victoire, s'expliqua Pippin. Sylvebarbe vient juste de reprendre les rênes de l'Isengard. Les quelques plats dont nous disposons à présent ne sont qu'une récompense bien méritée.

- Le porc salé est particulièrement savoureux, rajouta Merry.

- Le porc salé… ? répéta Gimli, ses yeux brillant d'envie.

- Le festin sera pour plus tard, intervint Gandalf. Meriadoc, où est Sylvebarbe ?

- Il nous a dit qu'ils vous attendraient près du barrage.

- Enfin, l'ancien barrage, précisa Pippin.

- Exactement. D'ailleurs, nous…

- Abrégez, leur souffla Mablung en voyant que le sage blanc n'allait pas tarder à s'énerver.

- Hum. Enfin, vous pouvez le rejoindre en passant par la droite. Mais attention, l'endroit est rempli de fossés recouverts par l'eau, et invisibles.

- Jusqu'à ce qu'on soit tombé dedans, tout du moins.

- Nous avions compris, Merry, dit Aragorn en souriant.

Gandalf fit virer Gripoil et partit au pas dans la direction indiquée avec Théoden et son escorte, tandis que les autres rejoignaient les hobbits pour en apprendre plus sur ce qui leur était arrivé. Les semi-hommes les emmenèrent dans une ancienne caserne, un peu moins inondée que le reste du site, et la communauté fut ainsi rassemblée au quasi-complet. Ils dénichèrent des sièges de fortune et s'assirent en cercle, chaque groupe racontant ses aventures à l'autre tout en se restaurant avec les réserves des gardes de la porte. Mablung constata avec dépit que Leanne s'installa aussi loin de lui que possible, ce qui ne fit qu'accroître son regret quant au fait de s'être endormi à son chevet.

Aragorn finissait de rapporter aux hobbits les évènements de la bataille de Fort-le-Cor quand Eomer vint les chercher. Il était temps de rendre visite à Saroumane. Ils se rendirent donc au pied d'Orthanc, grande tour d'obsidienne se dressant au centre du cercle de l'Isengard.

- Rappelez-vous, dit Gandalf, même vaincu Saroumane est dangereux.

- Alors réglons-lui son compte et qu'on en finisse ! s'exclama Gimli.

- Non ! Il nous le faut vivant. Il faut qu'il parle.

Eomer lança un regard étonné au magicien, mais ne dis rien, resserrant seulement sa prise sur son épée. De longues minutes passèrent, puis une voix se fit entendre et Saroumane apparut sur son balcon.

- Vous avez mené bien des guerres et tué nombre d'hommes, roi Théoden, et vous avez tout de même fait la paix ensuite. Ne pouvons-nous tenir conseil comme nous l'avons fait jadis, mon vieil ami ? Ne pouvons-nous faire la paix, vous et moi ?

- Nous ferons la paix, répondit Théoden.

Aragorn lui lança un regard effaré et Mablung saisit son arc, comprenant que le roi était tombé sous la coupe des paroles pernicieuses du mage déchu, qui eut un sourire triomphant qui s'effaça peu à peu tandis que Théoden reprenait.

- Oui, nous ferons la paix ! Lorsque vous répondrez de l'embrasement de l'Ouestfold, et des enfants qui gisent sans vie ! Nous ferons la paix, lorsque la vie des soldats dont les corps furent dépecés devant les portes de Fort-le-Cor alors qu'ils étaient morts, seront vengés ! Lorsque vous pendrez à un gibet, pour le plaisir de vos propres corbeaux, alors nous serons en paix.

Mablung sourit largement en entendant ses paroles, heureux que le sortilège de Saroumane soit resté sans effet.

- Des gibets et des corbeaux… répéta celui-ci, le visage blême. Vieux radoteur ! Que voulez-vous, Gandalf le Gris ? Laissez-moi deviner. La clé d'Orthanc, peut-être même celles de Bârad-Dûr, avec les couronnes des sept rois et les baguettes des cinq magiciens ?

- Votre traitrise a déjà coûtée de nombreuses vies, et des milliers sont encore en périls ! répliqua Gandalf. Mais vous pouvez les sauver, Saroumane, car vous étiez dans les secrets de l'ennemi !

- Alors vous êtes venu quérir des informations. J'en ai pour vous.

En disant cela, il brandit une sorte de globe brillant, et le fixa longuement comme s'il regardait à l'intérieur même de l'objet en question.

- Quelque chose gronde en Terre du Milieu, quelque chose que vous avez omis de voir. Mais le grand œil l'a vu, lui. Même maintenant, il met à profit cet avantage. Il attaquera très bientôt. Vous allez tous mourir. Mais vous le savez, n'est-ce pas, Gandalf ? Vous ne pouvez croire que ce rôdeur pourra un jour s'assoir sur le trône du Gondor. Cet exilé, sorti de l'ombre ne sera jamais couronné roi ! Gandalf n'hésite pas à sacrifier tous ceux qui lui sont proche, dit-il en regardant tour à tour Aragorn et Mablung. Ceux à qui il manifeste de l'amour… Dîtes-moi, quels mots de réconfort avez-vous susurré au semi-homme avant de l'envoyer à sa perte ? Le chemin sur lequel vous l'avez jeté ne peut le conduire qu'à la mort.

- J'en ai assez entendu ! explosa Gimli. Legolas, tuez-le ! Transpercez-le d'une flèche !

- Non ! intervint Gandalf. Descendez, Saroumane, et votre vie sera épargnée !

- Gardez votre pitié et votre clémence, je n'en ai nul besoin !

Il brandit son bâton, mais Mablung fut plus rapide et décocha un trait qui se figea dans le bras du magicien, le faisant lâcher le globe qui tomba dans l'eau moite. Gandalf lança un regard noir à l'elfe, ayant bien spécifié qu'il ne devait pas tirer.

- Eh, je ne l'ai pas tué ! s'expliqua le chasseur.

Le sage blanc se retourna vers la tour et leva son propre bâton.

- Saroumane ! Votre bâton est brisé !

En effet, la baguette du magicien déchu explosa littéralement, projetant son propriétaire en arrière, hors de vue des compagnons.

- Venez, nous n'avons plus rien à faire ici.

Une autre personne apparut alors au balcon, et les regarda d'un air affolé.

- Grima ! Vous n'êtes pas obligé de le suivre ! lança Théoden. Vous n'avez pas toujours été ainsi ! Autrefois vous étiez un homme du Rohan. Descendez !

Langue-de-serpent hésita un instant, puis disparut lui aussi hors de vue. Le groupe attendit un moment, mais quand il fut clair que personne ne viendrait, ils commencèrent à faire demi-tour. C'est alors que la porte d'Orthanc s'ouvrit, laissant passer Grima, qui les rejoignit et se jeta à genoux au pied du roi. Saroumane arriva alors lui aussi dans l'entrebâillement, et lança des dernières paroles assassines.

- Le Rohan… Qu'est-ce, sinon une grange au toit de chaume où des bandits boivent dans les relents pendant que leur marmaille se roule par terre avec les chiens ? La victoire du Gouffre de Helm n'est pas de votre fait, Théoden Dresseur-de-Chevaux. Vous êtes le piètre fils d'une prestigieuse lignée.

Puis il referma la porte, laissant le groupa abasourdi que tant de haine puisse être contenue dans un seul homme.

'-'

Ils ne passèrent pas par le Gouffre de Helm, mais repartirent directement à Edoras. Grima fut hâtivement mené devant le trône, les mains liées la tête baissée. Mais comme il était autrefois un homme de bien, et qu'il s'était repenti de ses actes passés, Théoden le gracia et le condamna à servir les gardes du palais, où il était jadis maître absolu, pendant que Théoden était maintenu sous la coupe de Saroumane.

Un grand banquet fut organisé pour fêter la victoire récente des rohirrims, et ainsi le soir même tout le monde se rassembla dans le hall de Meduseld, où de grandes tables avaient été dressées pour l'occasion. Une chope de bière fut distribuée à chacun, et ils trinquèrent ensemble en l'honneur des morts tombés pour leur pays et la liberté de leur peuple. Si certains, qui n'étaient pas à Fort-le-Cor lors de la bataille, burent avec ardeur, les survivants du massacre, en particulier les elfes, y mirent moins d'entrain. Néanmoins, le premier toast passé, l'alcool coula à flot, et la véritable fête commença.

Mablung se retrouva assez rapidement assis en face de Legolas et Gimli, tandis qu'Eomer apportait un tonneau de bière fraîche.

- Ni abandon, ni désistement, les prévint-il.

- Ni régurgitation, ajouta Gimli en remplissant sa première pinte.

- Donc, on joue à boire ? demanda Legolas, ce genre d'activité n'ayant pas lieu en Forêt Noire.

- Exactement, lui répondit Mablung en se servant à son tour. Auriez-vous peur de ne pas être à la hauteur ?

- C'est un défi ?

- Oui ! se réjouit Gimli. Je serais curieux de voir si vous allez succomber aussi rapidement que le gardien de vos geôles quand mon père y a été emprisonné !

Boromir arriva à ce moment et se remplit lui aussi une chope.

- Il ne sera pas dit que les hommes ne peuvent rivaliser avec les elfes et les nains pour ce qui est de la boisson !

- Vous n'avez aucune chance, le prévint Mablung.

- Sans doute, mais au moins ça donnera du spectacle, mon ami.

Il avala une première rasade, suivit par les trois autres. Un groupe de spectateurs toujours grandissant se rassembla autour d'eux pour observer cet évènement plutôt rare, personne n'ayant jamais entendu parler de quelque chose de semblable. Au grand étonnement de tout le monde, Boromir tint bon, même s'il se mit à tituber et dût s'assoir au bout d'une vingtaine de pintes.

- Ce sont bien les nains qui aiment nager avec les jolies femmes poilues ! délira Gimli avant de roter bruyamment.

- C'est impossible, lâcha Eomer en voyant que le concours n'était pas prêt de s'arrêter. Ils sont increvables !

- C'est exactement ce que Mablung m'a dit au Gouffre de Helm, dit Aragorn en arrivant derrière lui. Ils en sont à combien ?

- Une trentaine chacun.

- Ça promet d'être intéressant.

- C'est parfaitement stupide, oui, grogna Leanne en secouant la tête.

- Laissons-les s'amuser, dit Haldir en haussant les épaules. Ils en ont besoin.

Le concours continua avec tous ses concurrents, jusqu'à ce que Legolas ne regarde sa main en disant :

- Je sens quelque chose.

Eomer haussa les sourcils, de plus en plus surpris.

- Un picotement au bout des doigts, continua le prince. Je crois que ça me fait de l'effet !

- Qu'est-ce que je disais ! s'exclame Gimli. Il ne tient pas l'alcool…

Le nain tomba en arrière, terrassé par la quantité invraisemblable de bière ingérée.

- Plus que nous trois en lice, dit Boromir d'une voix pâteuse.

- L'humain a tenu plus longtemps que le nain ! s'exclama Haldir.

- Impressionnant, Boromir, le congratula Aragorn. Je ne vous demanderais néanmoins pas comment vous avez acquis une telle résistance.

Mais après quelques pintes, Boromir s'affaissa également sur la table en ronflant, laissant seuls Mablung et Legolas, qui continuèrent à boire en se regardant droit dans les yeux.

- Soixante… souffla Eomer. Incroyable…

- Le record est tenu par Thingol avec cent-vingt-trois chopes, lui indiqua Mablung, qui ne semblait pas être affecté plus que ça par la bière. On n'en est pas à la moitié.

- Ils sont tous fous… lâcha le maréchal du Rohan. Fous à lier !

Mais au bout de la quatre-vingt-deuxième pinte, Legolas dut poser un coude sur la table, alors que Mablung continuait l'air de rien. La quatre-vingt-dix-huitième fut fatale à l'elfe vert, qui tomba à la renverse alors qu'il vidait sa chope.

- La partie est finie, annonça Mablung en souriant.

- Hallucinant, répéta Eomer alors que la foule se dispersait en discutant de la performance des concurrents.

'-'

Mablung s'assit tant bien que mal sur le banc, histoire de reprendre un peu ses esprits. Il resta seul comme ça un temps indéterminé, la bière réduisant à néant tous ses efforts pour rester conscient du temps écoulé. Il avait beau avoir remporté la partie, il n'en était pas moins arrivé au trois quarts du record de son roi. Il crut avoir une hallucination quand Leanne vint s'assoir à ses côtés, d'autant plus qu'elle sentait l'alcool à plein nez.

- Vous avez bu, l'accusa-t-il.

- Vous pouvez parler, vous.

- Pourquoi avez-vous fait ça ?

- Pour oublier.

- Oublier quoi ?

- Ça…

Elle se jeta au cou de l'elfe et l'embrassa.

- Ah, dis simplement celui-ci quand elle le lâcha.

- Mais pourquoi vous m'avez fait ça, au gouffre ? Je n'avais rien demandé !

- Ecoutez…

- C'est de ma faute, en fait. Je n'aurais jamais dû tomber amoureuse de quelqu'un d'aussi obtus et obstiné que vous.

- … Pardon ?

- Mais j'y peux rien c'est venu comme ça et puis…

- Je crois que vous avez besoin d'aller dormir, Leanne, dit fermement Mablung en mobilisant toute sa volonté pour ne pas profiter de la situation, rendue assez confuse par toute la bière qu'il avait absorbée.

- Je suis parfaitement réveillée, et je…

- Haldir ! appela le chasseur. Vous pouvez la ramener dans sa chambre ? lui demanda-t-il quand l'elfe fut arrivé. Je crains de ne pas être en état actuellement.

- Elle non plus, apparemment, railla l'elfe en soulevant l'ange.

- Mais lâchez-moi ! Je vais très bien !

- Taisez-vous ou je vous assomme, la prévint Mablung.

- Mais euh…

- Elle but quoi, là ? s'étonna Haldir.

- Je ne sais pas, elle était déjà comme ça en arrivant.

- Vous voulez pas venir dormir avec moi ? demanda l'ange en regardant le chasseur. Comme ça, on pourra faire pleins de trucs dans ma chambre et…

- Emportez-là avant qu'elle ne sorte autre chose, supplia Mablung.

- Dommage, ça aurait pu être drôle, dit l'elfe en haussant les épaules. Venez, Leanne, il faut aller dormir maintenant.

- Pfff… ronchonna la jeune femme.

Haldir s'éloigna avec elle, au grand soulagement de Mablung, qui commençait à voir la situation lui échapper. Il se leva et rejoignit les autres à la table où Merry et Pippin chantaient tout en dansant et en buvant des bières à un rythme effréné. Mais malgré l'amusement que cela lui apporta, les paroles de l'ange lui revenaient sans cesse en tête : « Je n'aurais jamais dû tomber amoureuse ». Amoureuse. De lui ? Elle avait quand même faillit l'émasculer d'un coup de pied, la veille. Ces "révélations" devaient être seulement dûes au effluves de l'alcool.

- Ça va, Mablung ? lui demanda Aragorn en voyant l'air préoccupé de l'elfe.

- Ne vous en faîtes pas pour moi, Aragorn. Je vais toujours très bien.

- Comme hier soir.

- C'était une exception.

- Je ne crois pas. A mon avis, vous refusez simplement de laisser paraître vos propres faiblesses pour mieux observer celles des autres et les réconforter le cas échéant. Ai-je tort ?

- Non, admit l'elfe. Il est plus simple d'aider les autres que de s'aider soi-même.

- Alors n'oubliez pas que les autres aussi peuvent vous aider…

Le rôdeur s'en fut voir Gandalf, laissant le chasseur perdu dans ses pensées.

'-'

_Voilà pour ce chapitre! Peut-être un peu long, mais la fête devait absolument le clore. Qu'en avez-vous pensé?_

_De plus, si vous avez lu jusqu'ici, c'est que vous devez être un minimum intéressés par ma fictions. J'ai donc un petit service à vous demander. Comment nommer le warg de Mablung? Parce c'est bien beau de dire "le warg", mais elle a bien droit à un nom, cette pauvre bête! Je pourrais prendre un nom de cheval, mais pour un loup... J'ai pensé aussi à des noms d'orques, mais comme il est du côté du bien, ça ne collerais pas. Je m'en remet donc à vous et à votre imaginaire foisonnant! (enfin, j'espère...)_

_Merci de m'avoir lu, et à bientôt!_


	12. Chapitre 12: palantir

_Un des derniers chapitre à publication rapide... pour le moment je n'ai pas le coeur au révisions, mais il faudra bien que je m'y mette un jour :P_

_Merci à tous pour vos reviews! Même si sur quatre commentaires, pas un seul ne répond à la question posée en fin du chapitre 11 x) à savoir la question du nom du warg..._

_Lion: tu te répètes ;)_

_Mimi70: Eh non, comme tu peux le voir, je ne révise pas plus que précédemment... mais bon, qui dit fin d'une histoire dit sans doute le début d'une autre ;) dans tous les cas merci de tes reviews toujours nombreuses et pertinentes!_

_Armelle: merci encore ^^_

_Tsuki-no-ryu: évidemment que tu survis au cimeterre x) le concours de boisson est tiré de la version longue du film (même si j'y ai mis de nombreux rajouts), mais je dois avouer que j'en suis plutôt fier xP (mais oui, je suis modeste!)_

'-'

Chapitre 12 : Palantir

Le banquet ne se termina que très tard dans la nuit, quelques heures seulement après le lever du jour pour les buveurs les plus acharnés. Le hall fut alors empli de ronflements sonores, chacun dormant là où il pouvait et comme il pouvait. Mablung sortit alors que le festin se finissait, afin de s'aérer un peu la tête, l'esprit encore embrumé par l'alcool. A sa grande surprise, Gandalf le rejoignit en lui tendant le globe de Saroumane.

- Pippin l'a ramassé lorsqu'il est tombé, expliqua le magicien. Vous savez ce que c'est, n'est-ce pas ?

- Un palantir, sans doute. Une pierre de vision de Valinor. Comment Saroumane est-il entré en sa possession ?

- En quittant Numenor, Elendil a rapporté avec lui sept de ces pierres, qui avaient été offertes au dùnedains par les Eldars. Il les a placées à des endroits stratégiques de la Terre du Milieu, afin de pouvoir communiquer partout sur le continent tout en se déplaçant un minimum. Il y en avait une à Orthanc, et Saroumane s'en est emparé en s'installant dans la tour.

- D'où sa possibilité de savoir ce que nous faisions et de lancer des wargs à nos trousses… Je suppose que Sauron doit en avoir également une, et que c'est comme cela qu'il a corrompu Curùnir.

- Vous avez encore l'esprit affuté pour quelqu'un qui vient de boire quatre-vingt-dix bières.

- Je prends ça comme un compliment. Mais pourquoi m'en parler ? Je ne suis pas le guide de cette communauté, je ne fais que l'escorter.

- Je suis peut-être un Maiar, je n'en suis pas moins mortel, et s'il m'arrivait malheur j'aimerais que vous gardiez cette pierre afin de la restituer à son propriétaire légitime le moment venu.

- Donnez-là directement à Aragorn, il saura quoi en faire. Et puis que craignez-vous qu'il vous arrive ?

- Même les plus sages ne peuvent connaître toutes les fins.

- Vous êtes parano, l'accusa faussement l'elfe.

- Non, j'envisage simplement toutes les possibilités.

Ils rirent doucement tous les deux, avant que Gandalf n'annonce qu'il allait se coucher, en gardant la pierre avec lui. Mablung resta à regarder les étoiles. Quand il était encore dans les forêts de Doriath, c'était un de ses passe-temps favoris. Il faisait souvent des concours avec tel ou tel de ses hommes pour savoir qui reconnaissait le plus grand nombre de constellations le plus rapidement possible, et il gagnait presque à chaque fois, si bien qu'il était rapidement devenu réputé comme se repérant uniquement grâce au ciel lorsqu'il chassait, ce qui était bien sûr totalement faux. Mais il devait admettre que sa connaissance de l'astronomie lui avait permis souvent de sauver sa vie en fuyant toujours dans la bonne direction, n'hésitant que brièvement quand il choisissait son chemin, semant ses poursuivants en les entraînant dans des endroits qui leur étaient inconnus.

L'elfe soupira avec regret. Ça, c'était en Doriath. Le monde, chamboulé par la fureur de Morgoth, avait bien changé, et il ne reconnaissait plus rien dans le ciel nocturne, sauf l'étoile du Soir, brillant clairement en direction de l'ouest, montrant à tous l'emplacement exact de Valinor. Les hommes pensaient que la terre bénite leur était à jamais inaccessible, alors qu'il leur suffisait de voguer en suivant l'astre. Pour eux, ce n'était qu'une étoile plus brillante, et voilà tout. Tous des imbéciles…

Enfin, peut-être pas tous. Aragorn et Boromir, le rôdeur et le chevalier, pour ne citer qu'eux, faisaient clairement exception à la règle : tous deux étaient braves, refusant de céder devant le chantage et l'ombre de leur ennemi. C'étaient d'hommes comme eux dont le monde avait besoin en ces heures sombres, pas d'un chasseur revenu des cavernes de Mandos. Le temps des elfes était révolu, c'était à présent aux humains de veiller sur ce monde.

Perdu dans ses pensées, il ne vit ni n'entendit Aragorn arriver alors que la lumière du soleil perlait à l'horizon. Du moins était-ce ce qu'il semblait.

- Qu'est-ce que c'est que cette lueur ? demanda Aragorn en faisant sursauter l'elfe. Excusez-moi, j'aurais dû m'annoncer.

- Sans doute rien de particulier. Mais il y a quelque chose en mouvement à l'est. Mes yeux sont moins bons que ceux de Legolas, mais étant donné l'état dans lequel il doit être en ce moment…

- Il faut avouer que votre jeu était stupide.

- Vous ne savez pas vous amuser, c'est tout, mon ami, lui dit le chasseur en souriant. Eh, attendez deux minutes… Il y a une sorte… d'œil, qui cherche quelque chose.

- Frodon ? s'alarma le rôdeur.

- Non, il regarde dans notre direction. Il est ici ! s'exclama Mablung en se levant d'un bond.

Un cri retentit de l'intérieur de Meduseld, et les deux amis s'y précipitèrent pour voir Pippin se tordre de douleur sur le sol, le palantir comme collé aux mains. Aragorn se précipita pour le lui enlever, malgré les avertissements de l'elfe, et tomba à son tour évanoui sur le sol. Le globe roula par terre, et Mablung se jeta dessus avant qu'il ne fasse plus de dégâts. Une douleur intense lui transperça presque immédiatement l'esprit, comme si quelqu'un, ou _quelque chose_, fouillait aux tréfonds mêmes de son âme. Il tint bon, mobilisant toute sa volonté pour contrer le mal qui le rongeait.

Et soudain il le vit. Un grand œil sans paupières, nimbé de flammes, le fixait à travers le palantir. Mablung le regarda droit dans l'œil, sans ciller, et ce qui se rapprochait le plus de l'étonnement se peignit dans le regard du seigneur ténébreux.

- Cela ne peut être… gronda sa voix sombre et profonde.

- Gardez vos impossibilités pour vous, Gurthaur, parvint à répondre l'elfe malgré la douleur. Je vous dois une revanche, je pense que vous ne l'avez pas oublié…

- Vous ne pourrez protéger le porteur longtemps. Je vous retrouverais, et cette fois vous ne pourrez rien contre ma puissance !

- Vous ne le récupérerez jamais, Gurthaur.

- Vous ne pouvez me détruire ! Restez avec lui en Rohan si vous le souhaitez. Je viendrais vous y chercher !

- Je vous attends avec impatience.

Un cri inhumain lui perça les tympans, et l'œil de Sauron disparut du globe. Mablung le lâcha au sol et tomba à genoux, la confrontation l'ayant laissé vidé de ses forces. Gandalf se réveilla brutalement, et se rendant immédiatement compte de la situation il jeta son manteau sur le palantir. Puis il se tourna rageusement vers Pippin, encore étalé à terre, tandis qu'Haldir aidait Aragorn à se relever.

- Touque stupide !

Mais le visage du magicien passa de la colère à l'inquiétude quand il vit que le hobbit ne réagissait pas. Il se pencha sur lui, tâtant son front et prenant son pouls, avant de prendre la tête du semi-homme entre ses mains. Il resta ainsi quelques secondes, avant de lui ordonner d'ouvrir les yeux, ce que Pippin fit. Son regard était terrorisé, et dès qu'il aperçut Gandalf il détourna la tête et referma ses paupières.

- Peregrïn Touque, regardez-moi ! ordonna le sage blanc. Qu'avez-vous vu ?

- Il y avait… des cris. Dans une grande cité blanche en flammes… Il y avait un arbre mort et desséché par le feu… Il était tout blanc…

- Minas Tirith ! s'exclama Boromir. Sauron veut en finir avec le Gondor !

- Qu'y avait-il d'autre ? demanda Gandalf.

- Des orques… Un œil énorme, qui m'a demandé comment je m'appelais. Il m'a demandé de dire à Saroumane que cette friandise était à lui, et de ne pas y toucher… Je ne sais pas ce qu'il voulait dire par là !

- Qu'avez-vous dis à propos de Frodon, et de l'Anneau ?

Pippin détourna de nouveau le regard, honteux.

- Il n'a rien dit, répondit Mablung pour lui. Mais en ne révélant rien, c'est nous tous qu'il a mis en danger. Lui-même plus particulièrement…

Gandalf digéra ces paroles, puis releva de force Pippin, encore un peu sonné.

- Il me faut partir, et vous venez avec moi, dit-il au hobbit.

- Partir pour aller où ? demanda Aragorn.

- A Minas Tirith. Il faut convaincre Denethor de l'imminence d'une attaque venue de Mordor, sans quoi le Gondor court à sa perte ! Boromir ?

- Je viens avec vous, répondit le Gondorien à la question à peine formulée du magicien. J'ai promis de protéger ma cité quoi qu'il se passe.

- Ce n'est pas votre cité, mais tout votre peuple qui est en jeu.

- Si la cité tombe, le peuple tombe avec. Aragorn, voici venue l'heure de reprendre ce qui vous est dû.

- Non, intervint Gandalf. Il doit rester ici. Une tâche vous attend encore en Rohan, Aragorn. Puissiez-vous la mener à bien le moment venu.

- Je ferais ce qu'il faut, Gandalf, répondit le rôdeur. A présent ne perdez plus de temps, allez-y !

Le magicien entraîna Pippin dehors, suivit de Boromir et Merry. Mablung resta un peu à l'intérieur, avant de se tourner vers Aragorn.

- Dîtes adieu à Leanne pour moi. Je ne pense pas la revoir un jour.

- Ne soyez pas pessimistes. Je lui transmettrais votre « au revoir », pas votre adieu.

- C'est vous qui voyez, étant donné que je ne pourrais pas surveiller vos paroles. Faîtes attention à vous, Aragorn. Le Gondor a besoin de son roi.

- Protégez votre propre vie, vous aussi. Je crois qu'une certaine personne de notre connaissance n'apprécierait que moyennement de recevoir la nouvelle de votre mort.

L'elfe sourit tristement avant de rejoindre les autres au dehors. Il les rattrapa rapidement, leur rythme étant ralentit par les deux hobbits qui semblaient aussi bouleversés l'un que l'autre par leur séparation imminente.

- Tu… tu viens avec nous, n'est-ce pas Merry ? demanda Pippin, inquiet, en marchant.

Mais son ami baissa la tête sans répondre. Mablung se détacha du groupe pour aller chercher son warg, attaché à l'écart de l'écurie.

- Qu'est-ce que vous faîtes ? lui demanda le magicien.

- Je protège le porteur.

- Quoi ? s'exclama Pippin.

- Tu ne comprends dont pas ? lui dit Merry. Sauron croit que tu as l'Anneau ! Nous sommes tous en danger tant que tu es là !

- Mais… on se reverra, hein ?

- Je ne sais pas, Pippin. Tiens, prends ça.

Il lui tendit un petit paquet d'herbe soigneusement fermé, dont la fragrance indiquait qu'il s'agissait d'herbe à pipe.

- De la feuille de Longoulet ?

- Je sais que tu n'en as plus. Tu fumes trop, Pippin.

Gandalf interrompit les adieux en montant en selle et en plaçant le hobbit devant lui, avant de faire sortir Gripoil de l'écurie, afin de rejoindre Boromir et Mablung, l'un sur un cheval, l'autre sur un loup.

- Vous êtes plus rapide. Partez devant, lui dit Mablung. On se rejoint à la cité.

Le mage hocha la tête et talonna sa monture.

- Va, Gripoil ! Montre-nous ce que célérité veut dire !

L'étalon partit à une vitesse impressionnante, disparaissant dans la nuit. Mablung vérifia qu'il avait au moins de quoi boire sur sa selle et se tourna vers le Gondorien.

- On y va ?

- Si vous et votre… bête êtes prêts.

- C'est un warg. Il faudrait que je pense à lui donner un nom, d'ailleurs.

- Carcharoth ? proposa Merry, désirant se changer les idées. C'était un loup d'un des contes que racontait Bilbon.

- Effectivement, c'est un loup des contes. Mais c'est accessoirement celui auquel j'ai tranché la tête et ouvert le ventre pour récupérer le joyau qu'il avait avalé, railla le chasseur.

- Racàno, fit Boromir. Chef de meute.

- Vous parlez elfique ? s'étonna Mablung.

- Quelques mots.

- Et ils vous reviennent à l'esprit malgré le fait que vous avez enfilé cinquante bières ?

- Très drôle. Et si on y allait ?

'-'

Il leur fallut quatre jours pour atteindre Minas Tirith, où ils apprirent que Gandalf avait mis deux fois moins de temps. En d'autres termes, il était là depuis deux jours déjà. Quand ils aperçurent les murs de la ville au loin, Mablung crut que son cœur allait s'arrêter. Devant lui s'étalait la réplique exacte de Gondolïn, l'orgueilleuse cité de Turgon, dernière forteresse des elfes à être tombée sous la coupe de Morgoth. De hauts murs blancs protégeaient une ville entièrement construite de pierres blanches elles-aussi, bâtie sur sept étages encastrés les uns dans les autres, se rétrécissant pour former un tout petit anneau au sommet de la cité. Un promontoire de pierre brute traversait les cinq derniers étages, formant comme une pointe encastrée dans la ville. Une énorme et unique porte permettait d'entrer dans la ville, et chaque étage en comportait deux pour y accéder.

- Minas Tirith. La cité des rois, la fierté du Gondor, lui dit Boromir. Allons-y, inutile de perdre davantage de temps.

La première chose qu'ils firent après être entrés fut d'aller se restaurer dans une auberge, n'ayant pas mangé depuis leur départ, et le Gondorien assurant que rendre visite à son père leur prendrait la journée. Ne voulant pas attirer plus que nécessaire l'attention sur eux, étant déjà dévisagés car Mablung montait un loup, ils rabattirent leurs capuchons et entrèrent dans le premier établissement venu, l'Auberge du Lion. On leur y servit un ragoût sans saveur, mais valant tout de même mieux que celui d'Eowyn, et une bière réellement mauvaise. Ils ressortirent donc rapidement, et arrivés au troisième cercle de la ville, ils demandèrent à un des soldats de garde où logeait Gandalf.

- Mithrandir et le Periannath ? Ils sont au sixième cercle, à côté de la caserne des gardes de la tour, messeigneurs.

- Merci, mon brave, lui dit Mablung en adoptant un ton pompeux.

- Mais à quoi vous jouez ? lui demanda Boromir après que le soldat se soit éloigné.

- Bah, il faut savoir jouir des choses simples, mon ami. Et passer pour un « seigneur » me fais bien rire, étant donné qu'avant, c'était moi le soldat.

Boromir soupira et ils reprirent leur ascension. Ils arrivèrent rapidement au sixième niveau, et s'arrêtèrent à la maison indiquée, qui était en fait un bâtiment tout simple, sans confort particulier accordé au rang de ses locataires. Boromir conduisit son cheval à l'écurie la plus proche, tandis que Mablung attachait simplement Racàno dans le petit jardin de la demeure. Il entra ensuite, et Pippin vint l'accueillir, lui disant que Gandalf était avec Denethor et un certain Faramir dans la citadelle.

- Mon frère est là ? S'enthousiasma Boromir en entrant à son tour.

- Votre frère ? s'étonna Mablung.

- Faramir, mon petit frère.

- Denethor et lui vous croient morts, le prévint Pippin. Votre cor brisé a été entraîné par l'Anduin jusqu'à Osgiliath où Faramir l'a retrouvé, et ils en ont conclu que vous étiez décédé.

- Mais vous les avez prévenus du contraire, non ?

- Gandalf n'a pas voulu, disant qu'il était bon que vous reveniez vous-même.

- Allons bon… Venez, Mablung.

Arrivés à l'entrée de la citadelle, Mablung se présenta comme porteur d'un message pour l'intendant, chose plausible étant donné que les soldats ne manquèrent pas de remarquer que c'était un elfe, et prétendit que Boromir (toujours encapuchonné) était son garde du corps. Ils ne durent pas, comme à Edoras, déposer leurs armes, puisqu'aucun elfe ne s'était jamais allié à Sauron, mais un homme les escorta dans la salle du trône.

C'était une grande pièce de marbre blanc, où siégeaient de nombreuses statues aux effigies des rois de jadis. Trois sièges étaient présents au fond de la salle : celui du roi, de son épouse et de l'intendant. Seul ce dernier était occupé pour le moment, par un vieil homme courbé par les ans, mais dont le regard jetait des éclairs en direction de Gandalf et d'un autre homme presque aussi grand que Boromir, et lui ressemblant énormément. L'elfe et le Gondorien furent intimés de patienter le temps que l'entretien en court se termine, et ils restèrent debout, à l'écart.

- Quoi qu'il se passe, ne vous montrez pas, souffla Mablung à Boromir.

L'intendant toisait son Faramir, l'air furieux.

- C'est ainsi que tu sers ta cité ? demanda Denethor d'un ton très bas, mais où perçait une colère contenue. En risquant sa ruine totale ?

- J'ai fait ce que j'ai jugé bien.

- Ce que tu as jugé bien… ? Tu as envoyé l'Anneau du pouvoir en Mordor entre les mains d'un semi-homme sans intelligence ! Il aurait fallu le rapporter à la citadelle, le mettre en sécurité, le cacher au plus profond des ténèbres. Surtout, ne pas s'en servir, sinon dans la plus extrême nécessité…

Mablung remarqua que, comme Boromir aussi tendu que la corde d'un arc à ses côtés, Gandalf se retenait d'intervenir. Il fit un petit signe au magicien, qui lui répondit d'un sourire et d'un signe de tête.

- Je ne m'en serais pas servi, continua Faramir. Même si Minas Tirith était en ruine et que j'étais le seul à pouvoir la sauver.

- Tu veux toujours paraître noble et généreux, comme les rois d'antan. Boromir se serait souvenu des besoins de son père, susurra Denethor tandis que Boromir se raidissait sous sa cape. Il m'aurait apporté ce magnifique présent.

- Boromir n'aurait pas rapporté l'Anneau. Il aurait tendu la main vers cette chose et la prenant il serait tombé !

- Tu ne sais rien de ces choses-là ! cria l'intendant en se levant de son siège.

- Il l'aurait gardé pour son compte ! Et à son retour, vous n'auriez pas reconnu votre fils.

- Boromir était loyal envers moi ! Il n'était l'élève d'aucun magicien ! dit-il en pointant son sceptre vers Gandalf, toujours impassible.

- Il suffit. Faramir dit vrai, intervint Boromir sous le regard horrifié du soldat qui les avait amenés.

Denethor se tourna vers lui, semblant se rendre compte seulement de sa présence.

- Qui es-tu, toi qui oses interrompre et contredire l'intendant du Gondor ?

- Votre fils, répondit Boromir en relevant son capuchon.

Faramir et son père restèrent bouche bée, n'osant croire ce qui arrivait, alors qu'un petit sourire satisfait apparut sur le visage de Gandalf.

- Mon fils… Boromir… souffla Denethor en s'approchant du Gondorien.

- Boromir… dit à son tour Faramir tandis qu'une larme coulait sur sa joue.

- « Souviens-toi de ce jour, petit frère ». Je t'avais dit que je reviendrais, le taquina Boromir en le prenant dans ses bras dans une chaleureuse étreinte fraternelle.

- Mais comment… ? demanda Denethor, n'en revenant toujours pas.

- Avec de la chance, père.

- La chance n'a rien à voir là-dedans. C'est ta valeur et elle seule qui…

- Arrêtez cela tout de suite ! Faramir disait vrai : je suis tombé sous l'emprise de l'Anneau, et cela m'aurait conduit à ma perte si je n'avais pas reçu une aide inespérée ! Et si je suis revenu, ce n'est pas pour entendre vos compliments sans valeur, mais pour sauver mon peuple. Mon PEUPLE. Pas vous. Je doute réellement que vous ne le méritiez, car vous persécutez votre propre fils depuis sa naissance, alors qu'il a toujours tout fait pour vous plaire ! Que vous le vouliez ou non, père, le roi légitime du Gondor va revenir prendre sa place. Et je serais heureux de le servir avec force et honneur. Bien plus heureux que de vous servir _vous_.

'-'

- Vous y êtes peut-être allé un peu fort, non ? demanda Mablung à son ami quand ils furent ressortis.

- Mon père sous-estime Faramir car notre mère est morte en le mettant au monde, et cela je ne puis plus l'accepter.

- Ça se conçoit, mais là…

Ils descendirent le grand escalier menant à la citadelle pour retourner chez Gandalf et Pippin, où ce dernier les attendait, impatient de savoir ce qui s'était passé. Ils lui rapportèrent donc la discussion qui avait eu lieu entre Faramir et Denethor, et comment Boromir était intervenu pour aider son frère. Ils finissaient leur récit quand le magicien les rejoignit, accompagné de Faramir. Ce fut au tour de ce dernier d'expliquer comment il avait croisé Frodon, et pourquoi il l'avait laissé s'en aller : Sam lui avait dit que Boromir était mort car il avait été corrompu par l'Anneau. Mais quand il en arriva à annoncer la destination des deux hobbits et de leur étrange guide, Gollum, le magicien se raidit.

- Cirith Ungol… Le col de l'Araignée, traduit Mablung. D'où vient ce nom ?

- On raconte que quelque chose de plus ancien encore que Sauron réside en ces lieux, expliqua Faramir.

- Ungoliant ?

- Non, mais un de ses enfants, rectifia Gandalf.

- Ils vont tomber dans un piège ! s'exclama Pippin.

- Ils ont réussi à aller jusque-là, à mon avis ils sont capables de vaincre une araignée, si monstrueuse soit-elle, espéra Mablung.

- A vous, demanda Faramir. Que s'est-il passé depuis le conseil d'Elrond ?

Chacun raconta sa version du récit, ayant tous vécu des évènements sensiblement différents, bien que se rejoignant. Mablung rapporta ainsi la course poursuite effrénée à travers le Rohan. Boromir décrivit sa convalescence chez les elfes, et comment, prévenus par un message d'Elrond, il était reparti aider le Rohan au Gouffre de Helm. Gandalf raconta enfin son combat contre le titanesque Balrog. Enfin, Pippin expliqua comment il était arrivé, avec son cousin, entre les mains des Ents, gardiens de Fangorn. Quand ils eurent fini, ils prirent sur leur temps pour préparer du thé, avant que le sage blanc ne mette un autre problème sur le tapis.

- Il faut allumer les feux d'alarme. Il faut appeler le Rohan à l'aide. Le Gondor ne tiendra pas seul.

- Mon père refuse de mander tout soutien, déplora Faramir.

- Alors on se passera de son accord, dit Mablung en haussant les épaules. Donnez-moi un arc, une flèche et un flambeau, et j'allume votre feu en un rien de temps.

- Je pense qu'il serait plus convenable et discret d'envoyer Pippin, fit Gandalf avec un sourire entendu. Allez, hobbit, montrez-nous une fois encore le savoir-faire des hommes de la Comté !

Le hobbit ronchonna un peu, mais finit par sortir de la maison en direction du feu d'alarme de Minas Tirith. Dès qu'il fut partit, Gandalf se tourna vers l'elfe, qui sirotait tranquillement son thé, avachi sur sa chaise. Le magicien le détailla longuement, tant et si bien que le chasseur se sentit rapidement mal à l'aise.

- Qu'avez-vous dis à Sauron ? demanda enfin le mage.

- Comment ça ?

- Il n'aurait pas rompu le contact du palantir de lui-même s'il n'avait pas été… effrayé.

- Effrayé ? s'étonna Faramir.

- C'était possible, l'informa l'elfe. Il y a longtemps.

- Que lui avez-vous fait ?

- Je l'ai affronté, il y a longtemps, se résigna à expliquer Mablung. Il était encore un simple lieutenant à la botte de Morgoth, et il avait encore son corps de Maiar. Quand Beren commençait sa quête du Silmaril, Sauron a tenté de l'en empêcher. J'ai été chargé de le stopper, avec l'autorisation de commander autant d'hommes que je le souhaitais. Nous sommes partis à deux.

- Deux ? s'exclama Boromir.

- Beleg Arc-de-Fer et Mablung la Main-Lourde. Deux amis certains d'aller au-devant d'une mort certaine. Gurthaur, enfin, Sauron, s'est résigné à nous affronter lui-même quand il a vu que nous massacrions ses orques. Il a mis Beleg hors de combat d'un seul coup d'épée, et je me suis retrouvé seul. Un duel, au sommet de Tol Gurthaur, au milieu d'un cercle d'orques et de loups. Je lui ai coupé le bras, mais il s'est transformé en chauve-souris et a fuit, et j'ai dû partir avec Beleg avant d'avoir pu l'achever, afin d'échapper aux orques.

Tous restèrent silencieux, effarés de ce que leur disait l'elfe d'un ton anodin, comme si cela représentait pour lui une banalité. Leur mutisme se prolongea suffisamment longtemps pour que le chasseur finisse son thé, alors que ceux des autres refroidissaient. Ils étaient encore tous sous le choc de la soudaine révélation : Sauron pouvait être vaincu. Du moins tant qu'il n'avait pas son anneau. Et puis soudain un cri retentit du dehors :

- Le feu d'alarme d'Amon Dîn est allumé !

Ils se précipitèrent à la fenêtre, pour voir qu'effectivement une flamme scintillait sur les montagnes dans le lointain.

- L'espoir s'est embrasé… souffla Gandalf.

'-'

_Pas grand-chose dans ce chapitre, mais il me permet d'introduire le retour de Boromir en Gondor, ce qui va sans doute apporter pas mal de changements dans le reste de l'histoire (particulièrement les champs du Pelennor...)_

_Quoi qu'il en soit, j'espère que ça vous aura plu un minimum ;)_


	13. Chapitre 13:le temps n'est pas important

_Chapitre 13. Qui a dis que ça portait malheur?_

_Merci à tous pour vos reviews! J'ai oublié de préciser dans le chapitre précédent que le='attitude de Boromir envers Denthor était basée sur la scène de la version longue "Souviens-toi de ce jour, petit frère", où Boromir dit "ne puis-je avoir un moment de paix?" quand son père arrive, puis lui reproche de sous-estimer Faramir. D'où ses paroles un peu cassantes face à Denethor ;)_

_Mimi70: comme je te l'ai déjà fais remarquer, ta blague est... hum... comment dire sans te vexer? x) évidemment que ta review m'a fait plaisir, et j'espère que tu comptes continuer ;)_

_Armelle: merci encore :)_

_Tsuki-no-ryu: merci ^^ pur ça, le courage je n'en manque pas, mais pour les révisions... xP_

_Je vous souhaites une bonne lecture!_

'-'

Chapitre 13 : Le temps n'est pas important…

La nouvelle du retour de Boromir fit le tour de la ville en moins de temps qu'il ne faut pour l'écrire. Le soir même de son arrivée, une foule immense se rassembla devant la maison de Gandalf, où il était resté tout le long de la journée. La notoriété du capitaine du Gondor était telle qu'aucun soldat qui n'était pas de garde ne manqua à l'appel. De plus, tout le monde voulait savoir qui était la personne qui l'accompagnait, le maître des loups, comme on l'avait déjà surnommé. Si cela étonnait l'elfe, ça le conforta néanmoins dans le choix du nom de sa monture.

Ne se sentant pas excessivement à l'aise, Mablung se faufila discrètement par derrière, capuche rabattue afin de camoufler ses oreilles pointues, et réussit à rejoindre le niveau inférieur de la ville. De là, il porta son regard sur la plaine qui s'étendait devant la cité, bordée d'un côté par une haute colline et de l'autre par la mer. Un petit port avait été bâti au-dehors de l'enceinte, et son état laissait présager qu'il avait été abandonné depuis un bout de temps, même si quelques navires y étaient encore ancrés. L'elfe ne regretta pas d'avoir laissé Leanne à Edoras, puisqu'elle n'aurait visiblement pas pu s'embarquer tout de suite et que le Rohan était à présent plus sûr que son voisin du Sud. La seule chose qui le tracassait, c'était de ne pas avoir eu le temps de demander à l'ange si la boisson l'avait fait délirer… ou lui avait simplement délié la langue.

Un écran de fumée noire le sortit de ses pensées, et il tourna les yeux vers les restes d'une ancienne ville, en face de Minas Tirith. Un incendie ravageait encore le nord des ruines, encrassant l'air d'un linceul sombre. De nombreuses silhouettes se faufilaient parmi les pierres, prenant position en se cachant dans les débris. Leur forme voutée et leurs gestes maladroits l'informèrent que c'étaient des orques, sans doute les envahisseurs que Faramir aurait dû, selon son père, repousser tout en faisant parvenir l'Anneau à la cité.

L'intendant Denethor n'avait pas plu une seule seconde à l'elfe. Dès qu'il l'avait vu, il avait su que cet homme était tout aussi corrompu que ne l'avait été Boromir à Amon Hen, mais que son cas était sans doute perdu. Il dégageait trop de corruption pour qu'il en soit autrement, et son attitude envers l'annonce du retour du roi en disait long sur ses ambitions de garder le pouvoir pour lui seul. Il était l'exemple parfait de ces hommes qui avaient menés leur race à la décadence et à l'appauvrissement, perdant ainsi leur savoir du passé et étant obligés de quitter Nùmenor, l'île bénie que les Valars leurs avaient permis d'habiter.

Un hurlement strident se fit entendre dans les ruines. Une sorte de dragon était perchée sur une tour croulante, montée par une ombre encapuchonnée. Mais Mablung aurait pu parier que ce n'était pas la monture qui avait hurlé ainsi. Son cavalier dégageait une aura d'une telle noirceur que l'elfe serra son épée à s'en faire blanchir les jointures, alors que non seulement le danger était bien loin, mais en plus il savait pertinemment qu'une lame ne lui serait d'aucune utilité face à _ça_.

- Les nazgûls, les spectres de l'Anneau, fit Gandalf en arrivant à ses côtés. Je ne crois pas que vous les ayez déjà rencontrés.

- Et j'aurais autant aimé ne jamais l'avoir fait, répondit le chasseur en fixant toujours son ennemi des yeux. Aragorn m'avait raconté que les dragons avaient tous disparu au fil des siècles, je ne pensais pas à avoir à en affronter…

- Sauron a dû engager une femelle grâce aux anneaux des nains qu'il a récupérés, et l'a forcée à pondre pour ses serviteurs. Mais je doute que ces bêtes sachent cracher du feu. Vous devriez donc avoir moins de mal qu'à votre époque.

- Je n'ai jamais combattu de dragons.

- Excusez-moi, je pensais qu'il y en avait parmi les serviteurs de Morgoth.

- Il y en avait. Il y avait leur père à tous, Glaurung, mais je n'ai pas pu lui faire face. Je suis resté tétanisé, caché dans les décombres de Nargothrond, craignant de devoir sortir de mon trou. Je ne l'ai pas affronté, je l'ai fui.

- Il arrive aux plus preux de perdre courage, philosopha le magicien.

- J'aurais pu le retarder, continua Mablung en sentant des larmes de rage encombrer ses yeux. J'aurais dû le faire ! Le destin de bien des hommes en aurait été autrement… Nombre de vies auraient été sauvées.

- Votre destin en aurait été bouleversé également, et vous ne seriez sans doute pas ici, mais en train de pourrir sous les flots dans les restes de la panse du grand Ver. Ne ressassez pas vos souvenirs ainsi : vos actes sont ce qu'ils sont, et le resteront à jamais. Vous n'êtes pas revenu pour vous lamenter, mais pour nous aider. Ce que vous aurez sans doute bientôt l'occasion de faire. Cette bataille sera la plus grande de ce temps, et nous devrons y faire face sans faillir, sans quoi toute la Terre du Milieu s'effondrera. Les elfes eux-mêmes ne pourront lutter plus longtemps si le Gondor, qui couvre le sud de leurs royaumes depuis bien longtemps, finit par tomber.

- Les orques ne passeront pas ces murs. Enfin, je ne vois pas comment ils le pourraient, railla l'elfe. Ils sont bien trop hauts pour des échelles, et contrairement au Gouffre de Helm, Minas Tirith possède ses propres armes de siège.

- Ne sous-estimez pas le pouvoir de Sauron.

- C'est vous qui sous-estimez la force des hommes. Si la moitié des soldats de cette cité ont le même courage que Boromir ou Aragorn, les nazgûls eux-mêmes craindront d'approcher de ces remparts.

- Puissiez-vous dire vrai…

Une corne sonna dans le lointain, et le dragon s'envola, entraînant son maître vers les montagnes noires du Mordor. Derrière, le rougeoiement de la montagne du Destin en éclairait toujours les sommets, les transformant en grandes dents d'acier déchiqueté et venant à peine de sortit du feu de la forge de Sauron. Forge où, pour la sauvegarde des peuples libres, un tout petit homme devait jeter un tout petit anneau. Mais après tout, ce qui est petit ne se révèle-t-il pas souvent plus dangereux que tout autre chose ?

'-'

Mablung passa le reste de la journée à visiter la ville, seul ou accompagné de Gandalf ou Pippin. Mais tandis que le hobbit passait son temps à baver devant les échoppes de friandises ou les auberges qui vantaient la qualité de leur bière, l'elfe examinait attentivement la qualité et la disposition des défenses de la ville, qui ne lui parut plus si imprenable le soir arrivé.

En de nombreux endroits, le rempart était fissuré. Pas assez pour céder face à un bélier ou une catapulte, mais tout de même suffisamment pour créer une brèche si jamais Sauron disposait des mêmes moyens que Saroumane, ce qui était plus que probable. De plus, si la porte principale était épaisse et solide, il n'en allait pas de même pour ses charnières : d'une taille titanesque, elles étaient pratiquement toutes rouillées, ce qui fragilisait grandement la tenue des battants. Un quart des emplacements à trébuchet étaient inutilisés, la ville manquant de bois, et la trentaine d'engins restants ne possédait pas assez de munitions : à peine trois ou quatre tir pour chaque.

Le chasseur se rendit rapidement compte que la garnison de la cité était elle aussi dégarnie : il n'y avait pas assez d'hommes pour couvrir l'ensemble du premier rempart, ce qui s'avérerait sans aucun doute fatal lors de l'attaque. La plupart des soldats étaient des fantassins, munis d'épées et de lances très peu étaient des cavaliers, inutiles durant un siège, mais il y avait également peu d'archers, qui auraient pourtant pu abattre les orques bien avant qu'ils ne fussent eux-mêmes à portée de leurs flèches.

Et enfin, chose la plus déplorable entre toutes, il n'y avait aucun officier réel. Les seuls et quelques lieutenants étaient morts en Ithilien ou à Osgiliath, et la ville ne comptait que deux capitaines, Faramir et Boromir. Quant au poste de « général », il était tenu par Denethor en personne, alors qu'il était clairement visible qu'il n'avait jamais commandé qui que ce soit sur un champ de bataille. En résumé, la ville était défendue par des hommes en sous-nombre dirigés par un chef incompétent.

Mablung ne rejoignit la maisonnée que tard dans la nuit, étant resté longtemps à palabrer avec un des derniers officiers dans la caserne du sud-ouest, un certain Beregond, qui disait avoir confiance en les capacités de Faramir, son capitaine. Quand l'elfe rentra, il se rendit compte que Boromir n'était plus là, sans doute retourné dans la citadelle, son logement habituel. Par contre, Gandalf et Pippin étaient tous deux accoudés au balcon, observant les montagnes du Mordor comme le chasseur l'avait fait plus tôt.

Ne voulant pas les déranger, l'elfe se prépara rapidement à manger avec un reste tomates séchées et de viande de mouton, qu'il fit rôtir ensemble en les saupoudrant d'herbes aromatiques dénichées dans un bocal au fond d'un vieux placard. Le plat se révéla être mangeable, à défaut d'être bon : le chasseur détestait les viandes ovines. Mais s'il s'était plaint, il était sûr que Gandalf lui aurait répondu quelque chose comme « vous auriez dû aller acheter votre propre dîner », ou « si vous n'en voulez pas, je ne vous force pas à en manger ». Le magicien était peut-être sage et compréhensif, il n'en restait pas moins irascible, et ce trait de caractère s'était empiré quand il était revenu à son tour de Valinor. Car si le mage ne l'avait pas explicitement raconté, Mablung était certain qu'il était tout de même passé par la terre des Valars avant de revenir en tant que « magicien blanc ». Tout comme lui l'avait fait.

Son repas terminé, l'elfe se rendit lui aussi sur le balcon, afin de profiter de la paix qu'apportait la nuit. Derniers jours de calme avant que la mort elle-même ne vienne semer le deuil dans la capitale du Gondor.

- Vous ne dormez pas encore ? taquina le chasseur en regardant Pippin.

- Ce n'est pas parce que je suis petit que vous devez me prendre pour un enfant, se vexa le hobbit.

- Peut-être pas à cause de votre taille, sourit Gandalf, mais votre comportement irréfléchi peut rapidement amener n'importe qui à croire qui vous n'êtes pas encore adulte, Peregrïn.

Un éclair vert trancha court toute discussion. Un rayon lumineux sortit d'entre les montagnes, juste en face d'eux, et monta vers le ciel, en même temps qu'un cri terrible se faisait entendre dans tout le royaume.

- Sauron nous dévoile enfin son serviteur le plus dangereux, souffla Gandalf, les yeux rivés sur la lumière verte. Le Roi-Sorcier d'Angmar, le chef des nazgûls, abrité dans sa sombre tour de Minas Morgul. Vous l'avez déjà rencontré, Pippin. Il a poignardé Frodon au Mont Venteux. C'était autrefois un grand guerrier de Nùmenor, déchut par un des neufs anneaux que le seigneur ténébreux offrit aux hommes. C'est lui qui mènera son armée aux portes de Minas Tirith. Sauron veut en finir.

- Il n'est pas le seul, grogna Mablung. Que ce spectre s'amène à portée, et je l'enverrais moi-même en enfer d'une seule de mes flèches.

- Il ne peut être tué de main d'homme, le prévint le mage.

- Je suis un elfe, pas un homme, répliqua le chasseur en riant. Et tuer un fantôme noir ne serait pas pour me déplaire.

- Avec son manteau enflammé, on aurait presque dis plus un épouvantail qu'un terrifiant spectre, lâcha Pippin. Il gesticulait en tous sens en espérant échapper à la torche de -Grand-Pas.

Mablung s'écroula de rire à cette description, s'imaginant la scène. Pendant un instant, il quitta Minas Tirith pour revivre un des moments d'hilarité qu'il avait partagé avec ses compagnons de Doriath.

- Sacré hobbit ! s'écria-t-il. Serions-nous tous sur le point de mourir que vous me feriez encore rire !

- Ça peut être un bon moyen de déstabiliser un adversaire, rajouta Pippin le plus sérieusement du monde. Lui rire au nez. Vous imaginez faire ça à un orque ?

Le fou rire de l'elfe redoubla quand l'image d'un orque faisant face à un elfe se fichant ouvertement de lui lui vient à l'esprit. Il s'écroula par terre, plié en deux, sous le regard dépréciateur de Gandalf, toujours inquiet du rayon de Morgul.

'-'

Menegroth. Le palais aux milles cavernes, taillées par les nains sous la direction des architectes elfes, les meilleurs de tout Arda. Un endroit magnifique, empli de joyaux reflétant sans fin la lumière du soleil qui entrait à flot par les nombreuses fenêtres creusées dans la roche. Mablung se serait arrêté pour les admirer une énième fois, si sa mission n'était pas si urgente. Thingol était mort, assassiné par les forgerons jaloux de son collier. Le Nauglamir. Il devait le remettre entre les mains de Melian, sa reine, au plus vite, et lui transmettre la nouvelle de la mort de son époux. Et après ? Eh bien, il verrait.

Il courait toujours plus vite, choisissant sans aucune hésitation son chemin dans les méandres du palais. Mais le son de la bataille résonnait partout, lui indiquant que les nains étaient déjà dans la place. Prêts à tout massacrer dans un seul but : récupérer le Nauglamir, et le Silmaril qui constituait sa valeur. L'elfe arriva enfin dans la salle du trône, où se tenait la reine, assise droite sur son siège, le visage blanc comme un linge. Il se jeta à genoux devant elle mais se releva sans attendre d'ordre dans ce sens. L'heure n'était pas aux cérémonies.

- Ma reine, il vous faut fuir ! Le roi Thingol a été assassiné dans les sous-sols. Il m'a confié le Nauglamir. Vous devez partir et l'emmener avec vous au plus vite !

- Non, Mablung à la Main Lourde. Ma place est ici, près de mon époux, répondit tristement la reine.

- Le roi est mort ! Vous ne pouvez attendre plus longtemps !

- Que vaudrait ma vie sans lui à mes côtés ? Vous avez été le soldat le plus fidèle à mon mari. Jamais vous n'avez discuté ses ordres, et toujours les avez exécutés sans poser de questions malvenues. Aujourd'hui, mon pouvoir décroît, et nos ennemis peuvent pénétrer en ce royaume autrefois protégé. Prenez le Nauglamir, et protégez-le. Faîtes ceci en mémoire de Thingol.

- Mais… et vous ? Je ne peux partir en vous laissant derrière, ma reine.

Des cris se firent entendre dans le couloir, et le choc des armes empli bientôt la salle. Des nains entrèrent, aussitôt arrêtés par les gardes de la reine. Mais bientôt les assaillants les submergèrent, et Mablung se jeta lui aussi dans la mêlée, avec pour seule arme une lance ramassée sur un cadavre, le Nauglamir toujours serré dans son poing. Melian restait sur le trône, sans bouger, les yeux clos, semblant attendre la mort.

Et ce qui devait arriver arriva. Un des nains tira une flèche vers Mablung, qui l'esquiva d'un bond. Le trait mortel continua sa route pour se planter dans la poitrine de la reine, qui s'affaissa en avant. Dans un cri, le chasseur courut vers elle et la retourna sur le dos.

'-'

Mablung se réveilla en sursaut. Dès la première fois qu'il avait vu Melian, il en était tombé amoureux. Gardant ses sentiments pour lui, il avait continué à servir son roi et sa nation, protégeant son peuple du mieux qu'il pouvait. Lors du sac de Menegroth, la reine était morte dans ses bras. Un des pires souvenirs de son existence, qu'il revivait parfois dans ses cauchemars. Mais cette fois, en retournant la reine, ce n'était pas Melian qu'il avait vu. Mais Leanne.

Essayant de se calmer, il descendit au rez-de-chaussée et se fit infuser un thé. Il s'assit en attendant que la boisson fût prête, ses jambes tremblant encore de sa vision. Pourquoi avait-il vu ça ? Pourquoi l'ange avait-elle remplacée la reine ? Il devait reconnaître qu'il s'en voudrait s'il arrivait malheur à la jeune femme, mais de là à penser que…

Le grincement de l'escalier le sortit brutalement de ses réflexions. Pippin entra dans la cuisine en se frottant les yeux, encore bouffis de sommeil. Il bailla, puis s'aperçu de la présence de l'elfe.

- Vous êtes déjà debout ? s'étonna le hobbit. Le soleil n'est pas encore levé, pourtant.

- Je vous retourne la remarque. Vous êtes d'habitude le premier à vous plaindre que l'on ne vous laisse pas assez dormir le matin.

- Je me suis réveillé sans réussir à me rendormir. Ce qui, effectivement, est étrange, dit le hobbit en fronçant les sourcils.

- J'ai bien peur que le soleil ne se lève plus avant bien des jours. Sauron prépare l'avancée de son armée en couvrant le ciel, de façon à ce que les orques aillent plus vite. Ce n'est pas la première fois qu'il fait ça.

Pippin soupira et annonça qu'il allait chercher de quoi petit-déjeuner à la cave. Il revint avec un jambon entier, une dizaine d'œufs, des saucisses et du pain. Mablung le regarda faire avec des yeux ronds, oubliant un instant ses soucis.

- Vous avez vidé les réserves ? demanda-t-il.

- Autant profiter de la vie tant qu'on l'a encore, répondit le hobbit en haussant les épaules.

L'elfe se raidit. En temps normal, le semi-homme n'aurait jamais prononcé de paroles aussi graves et pessimistes. L'ombre du Mordor semblait lui avoir ôté une partie de sa joie de vivre. Il serra les poings. Sauron allait payer pour ça aussi. Mais encore faudrait-il pour ça que la cité survive à l'assaut qui se préparait.

Il avala le reste de son thé, pourtant encore brûlant, d'un trait, et alla passer sa tunique avant de sortir sous le regard attentif de Pippin, en train de se goinfrer et mettant du jaune d'œuf plein la table. L'elfe se dirigea d'un pas rapide vers la tour blanche. Il devait parler à Boromir et Denethor des failles de la défense au plus vite. Tandis qu'il arrivait au dernier étage, la ville commença à s'éveiller, bien que le ciel fut, comme il l'avait dit, toujours sombre et couvert par un épais nuage gris. L'inquiétude se lisait sur le visage de tous les Gondoriens. Pour la première fois, la proximité de l'ennemi et le danger qui en résultait apparaissait clairement.

Le reconnaissant, les gardes de la citadelle lui cédèrent le passage, et l'elfe fut accueilli par Boromir et Faramir, qui avaient le visage sombre de ceux qui savent que la bataille est proche, avec son lot de souffrances et de morts.

- Vous tombez à pic, Mablung, commença Boromir. Mon père veut envoyer Faramir reconquérir Osgiliath avec la cavalerie, et je n'arrive pas à le défaire de cette idée. Ce serait envoyer mon frère à la mort !

- Désolé, mais je ne vois pas ce que je peux faire…

- Je pensais qu'avec votre « intelligence épatante », vous trouveriez une solution.

- C'est mon devoir d'obéir à l'intendant, Boromir, intervint Faramir. Et si tel est mon destin de mourir en chargeant les ruines de notre ancienne cité, alors cela sera. Il n'y a pas de solution miracle.

- Assommer votre père et le laisser dormir un peu en serait pourtant une, avança l'elfe.

- Restez sérieux, le réprimanda Boromir.

- Vous aussi ! Vous m'excuserez, mais la vie de votre frère devrait moins vous importer que celle de toute la cité. L'heure n'est pas aux palabres sur une éventuelle contre-attaque ! Minas Tirith n'est pas actuellement en état de survivre à une offensive massive du Mordor. Vous vous devez de prendre les choses en main ! Je ne crois malheureusement pas que votre père soit aussi apprécié que vous, ici. C'est vous qui devez diriger ces hommes ! Vous, Gandalf, votre frère, tout mais pas Denethor !

- Vous vous êtes levé du mauvais pied, Mablung ? demanda Faramir.

- Qu'importe ! gronda le chasseur en retour. Vous vous devez de faire quelque chose ! Oubliez que vous prenez vos ordres de quelqu'un d'autre, mais donnez-les vous-mêmes. Je sais que vous deux êtes capables de sauver cette ville. Si votre père veut envoyer ses cavaliers au suicide, qu'il le fasse ! Mais ne vous mettez pas à leur tête, Faramir. Vous valez mieux que ça.

- Désobéir à l'intendant serait de l'insubordination. Je m'y refuse.

- Suivre les ordres d'un fou ne vaut pas mieux !

Les deux frères se raidirent à ces paroles. L'elfe était allé trop loin : dire que quelqu'un était incompétent était une chose, dire que c'était un fou en était une autre.

- Excusez-moi, dit le chasseur devant leur regard féroce. Mais avouez que je ne suis pas totalement dans le faux. Cette cité est en danger, vous devez la reprendre en main.

'-'

Gandalf regarda passer les cavaliers d'un œil morne. Ces hommes courageux n'avaient aucune chance face aux forces qui s'amassaient dans les ruines. De plus, ce n'était que folie de vouloir reprendre une ville avec de la cavalerie. Incapables de manœuvrer correctement, les chevaux seraient facilement pris au piège dans les gravats et leurs maîtres abattus sans difficulté. Mais au moins le magicien se rendit-il compte que ce n'était pas Faramir qui dirigeait le bataillon comme il le craignait. Les cavaliers étaient menés par un jeune lieutenant, autrefois sous les ordres de Faramir, et qui s'était porté volontaire pour le remplacer ici. Un rôdeur du nom de Mablung, d'après les dires de la foule. Etrange hasard que cela. Les Valars avaient parfois un bien étrange sens de l'humour.

Le sage blanc stoppa son observation pour se tourner vers les murs. Pendant que les courageux cavaliers passaient la porte, Deux hommes bruns, se ressemblant comme deux gouttes d'eau, haranguaient leurs hommes pour qu'ils renforcent les murs ou installent des barricades dans les rues et entre les créneaux. Convaincus par l'elfe, Boromir et Faramir avaient pris le contrôle des opérations de défense, laissant leur père fulminant de rage dans la citadelle. Une fois tous sortis de la cité, les cavaliers formèrent une ligne et avancèrent au trot vers Osgiliath. Puis, une fois assez proches, ils partirent au galop et chargèrent les orques.

Mablung regarda le carnage du haut de son balcon. Les yeux des hommes ne pouvaient voir exactement ce qui se passait à une telle distance, mais lui aperçut clairement la volée de flèches des orques, qui stoppa net la charge gondorienne. Les quelques survivants entrèrent dans la cité et y furent piégés par les forces de Sauron. L'elfe détourna les yeux. Des morts inutiles, une fois de plus. Il s'assit, mal à l'aise. En plus de ce massacre en règle qui venait d'avoir lieu sous ses yeux, la dernière scène de son rêve lui revenait incessamment à l'esprit, le rongeant de l'intérieur. Pourquoi y avait-il vu Leanne ? Cette question le torturait profondément. Il s'était attaché à l'ange, bien plus qu'il ne l'aurait cru au départ. Mais après la mort de Melian, il s'était juré de ne jamais se rattacher réellement à quelqu'un. Cela attirait bien trop de souffrance inutile. Son rêve n'en était-il pas la preuve ? Il se réprimanda mentalement. Il ne pouvait pas, ne devait pas aimer Leanne. Du moins pas autant.

Il se demanda ce que pouvait bien faire la jeune femme en ce moment. Le Rohan avait-il vu le feu d'alarme ? Même en ce cas, l'elfe espérait que l'ange n'accompagnerait pas les guerriers. S'ils devaient se battre, elle serait en danger immédiat. Et de toute façon, maintenant que la Trouée du Rohan était libérée de l'emprise de Saroumane, elle devait être partit directement en direction des Havres Gris pour rentrer chez elle. Elle l'avait sans doute déjà avoir oublié l'elfe. C'était mieux ainsi.

_- Ne dîtes pas n'importe quoi._

Mablung sursauta et porta la main à son épée. Cette voix avait résonnée dans sa tête, et une seule personne pouvait faire ça. Une personne qui n'était pas ici.

_- Non, je ne suis pas ici, mais j'ai réussi à établir un contact mental de Dunharrow_,jubila Leanne.

- Vous rigolez ? Vous lisez dans ma tête en ce moment et à une telle distance ?

_- Non, je peux seulement _entrevoir_ ce que vous pensez et vous parler un peu. Creuser plus profondément dans votre esprit nécessiterait trop d'efforts, étant donné la distance._

- Et vous êtes là depuis combien de temps ? demanda l'elfe, craignant la réponse.

_- Quelques minutes. Pourquoi ?_

- Pour… rien.

Un silence se fit, durant lequel Mablung craignit que le contact ne fût rompu, avant qu'enfin l'ange ne reprenne.

_- Vous me manquez, Mablung_, souffla-t-elle.

- Vous aussi.

_- Vous dîtes ça pour me faire plaisir._

- En aucune façon.

_- C'est vrai ?_ fit joyeusement la jeune femme.

- Non.

_- Ah…_

- Bien sûr que c'est vrai, sinon je ne le dirais pas, Leanne. Mais vous n'êtes pas en route pour les Havres ?

_- Non._

- Pourquoi ?

La jeune femme ne répondit pas.

- A cause de ce que vous m'avez dit le soir du festin ?

De nouveau, il ne reçut aucune réponse. Déçu, il se secoua la tête histoire de se remettre les idées en place, et commença à sortir de la maison afin d'aller aider à installer les défenses.

_- Que m'apporterais une réponse positive ?_ demanda enfin Leanne.

- Si vous pouviez lire mes pensées, vous le sauriez…

_- Mablung, arrêtez ça…_

- J'attendrais votre réponse quand nous nous reverrons, lui dit-il en brisant le contact.

En fait, l'elfe n'était pas sûr de vouloir le savoir. La guerre ne laissait pas de place à l'amour et la joie. Il referma la porte de la demeure et se dirigea vers les remparts.

'-'

_Alors? J'espère ne pas avoir trop raté la scène du cauchemar ^^_

_Toutes les impressions sont bienvenues!_


	14. Chapitre 14: seule la vie est importante

_Premières épreuves du bac passées! :D mais bon ça tout le monde s'en fout... Voici donc le quatorzième chapitre de la fantastique, inoubliable et magnifique fiction que j'ai la gentillesse de vous poster. Je suis trop aimable, moi x) Bref, merci à tous pour votre soutien!_

_Mimi70: Mais non, la fin n'arrive pas trop vite, je suis nettement ralenti par les révisions et autre... tu vois cette fois j'ai mis presque une semaine à poster! :P_

_Armelle: Depuis le début de cette fic, je sauve pratiquement tous ceux qui doivent mourir, je ne vais pas faire mourir ceux qui doivent vivre ^^ merci encore de ton soutien!_

_Tsuki-no-ryu: bah... bon coup de pied alors ;)_

'-'

Chapitre 14 : … Seule la vie est importante

Le lourd nuage gris projeté du Mordor ne laissa pas passer ne serais-ce qu'un seul rayon de soleil de la journée. Les préparatifs de la cité se firent dans l'obscurité, chacun essayant de vaquer à ses occupations du mieux qu'il pouvait dans la pénombre ambiante. Les derniers trébuchets furent montés en toute hâte, personne ne sachant avec exactitude quand l'offensive des orques aurait lieu. La porte principale se referma une dernière fois après avoir laissé passer tôt dans la matinée un bataillon de soldats de Dol Amroth, menés par le prince Imrahil, qui tenait à être présent si Minas Tirith devait tomber et était prêt à la défendre jusqu'au bout.

Mablung se joignit aux ouvriers qui renforçaient la porte en y entassant divers objets pouvant servir de madriers de fortune. Il fut rapidement apprécié de ses compagnons de travail, car sa force physique dépassait de loin celle d'un homme standard. C'était d'ailleurs ce qui lui avait valu son suffixe de « Main Lourde ». Quand la première partie de la journée fut passée, la porte ne pouvait être renforcée davantage, et l'elfe retourna alors chez Gandalf, afin de se préparer à la bataille à venir. D'après les éclaireurs, l'armée de Sauron serait au pied du mur le soir-même, il n'avait donc plus de temps à perdre.

Il se lava rapidement pour éviter d'être sale avant même le début des combats, puis passa l'armure qu'il avait récupérée au Gouffre de Helm, renforcée de jambières et de brassards en acier du Gondor. Il enfila ensuite ses gants en maille et récupéra ses armes : deux couteaux de lancer autour de chaque jambe, plus un sur chaque bras; Aranruth dans son dos, entrecroisée avec Belthrongir, l'arc de Beleg que Galadriel lui avait offert en Lothlorien; sa dague elfique le long de sa cuisse; et enfin une hachette au côté gauche. Quand il eut terminé, l'ombre s'épaississait au-dehors, signe évident que le soleil déclinait au-dessus des nuages.

'-'

Dans le jardin, Racàno grondait nerveusement, les poils hérissés, comme s'il pressentait le danger. Mablung lui passa ses rênes et installa sa selle, fabriquée avec de simples bandes de cuir, aucune selle équine ne convenant à sa stature. Puis l'elfe le talonna doucement pour tester son obéissance. Le warg passa d'un bond la barrière du jardin et se retrouva dans la rue, devant une Gondorienne qui partit en criant que les orques avaient déjà passés le mur. Amusé, Mablung lança sa monture au galop et descendit tous les niveaux de la cité avant de rejoindre Gandalf sur le mur de la première enceinte.

- Où sont Boromir et son frère ? le questionna le chasseur.

- Occupés à installer une catapulte sur un des emplacements à trébuchet vide.

- Une catapulte ? s'étonna Mablung. Mais ça a une moins bonne portée, non ?

- Si, mais ça tire plus vite et ça demande moins de bois, d'après ce qu'ils disaient. Ils ont même tenté de plaisanter en déclarant qu'ils auraient pu catapulter Frodon en Mordor pour y détruire directement l'Anneau en le faisant atterrir dans la lave.

- Stupide, soupira Mablung.

- Peut-être. Ils essayaient seulement de détendre l'atmosphère, ce dont vous auriez bien besoin. Ça n'a pas l'air d'aller, dîtes-moi.

- A part que je vais d'ici peu me retrouver avec une armée entière de créatures sombres assoiffées de sang, ça va parfaitement…

- Vous avez déjà vu pire sans sourciller, remarqua Gandalf. Qu'est-ce qui vous tracasse ? Vous disiez vous-même que les orques ne passeraient pas le premier mur.

- J'ai changé d'avis. Ces remparts tiennent à peine debout.

- Les Gondoriens qui montaient la garde autour d'eux se tournèrent vers lui et lui lancèrent un regard mi apeuré mi réprobateur, mais ne dirent rien.

- Leanne m'a contacté, révéla Mablung. Les rohirrims étaient à Dunharrow en début de journée. Ils devraient donc être là d'ici peu de temps, si les souvenirs de la carte d'Haldir sont exacts. Et en admettant qu'ils soient partis dès l'aube.

- Le Rohan viendra ? se réjouit un soldat proche.

Bientôt, les dires de l'elfe circulèrent sur tout le rempart et un « hourra » s'éleva, suivit par bien d'autres. Mais les esprits se calmèrent quand ils réalisèrent que les rohirrims ne seraient là que le lendemain matin, au mieux. Ce qui impliquait de tenir toute la nuit durant.

- Comment a-t-elle réussit à vous parler ? reprit le mage.

- J'ai été tut aussi étonné que vous, croyez-moi. Mais apparemment elle ne pouvait que communiquer, pas lire dans mes pensées, donc ses capacités étaient limitées.

- A une telle distance, c'est déjà un petit exploit.

Mablung acquiesça, et Boromir les rejoignit en courant, vêtu de l'armure réglementaire du Gondor : un plastron d'acier, des jambières, des brassards, des mitaines de maille renforcées par des gants de fer, et des épaulières carrées. Son épée était accrochée à sa ceinture et son bouclier passé dans son dos. Il fut rapidement acclamé par ses hommes avant qu'ils ne reprennent leur observation des ruines, d'où viendrait probablement l'attaque.

- Vous allez vous battre ici ? demanda Mablung.

- Il faut bien que je le fasse quelque part, sourit le Gondorien.

- Vous savez où est Pippin ? dit Gandalf, inquiet au sujet du hobbit.

- Avec Faramir, à la catapulte. Il a jugé qu'il serait plus utile là-bas qu'ici.

- Et il a bien raison. Mais je crains que le principal danger ne vienne pas de la terre, mais des airs. Les nazgûls accompagneront l'armée du Mordor, j'en suis convaincu.

- Grand bien leur fasse ! Ils n'entreront pas dans ma cité tant que je serais debout.

A ce moment, un cor lourd et puissant se fit entendre dans les ruines, et les orques commencèrent à sortir des débris. Quand plusieurs milliers se furent rassemblés dans la plaine, les hommes pensèrent que c'était terminé. Mais d'autres arrivaient encore, toujours plus nombreux, suivis par des tours de siège poussées par des trolls soumis au fouet des orques. Les défenseurs se raidirent quand le paysage devant eux devint noir de la masse des orques, qui suffisaient à remplir toute la plaine jusqu'à Osgiliath. Au final, une quarantaine de tours et de catapultes s'alignèrent, avec une dizaine de béliers et une bonne centaine de milliers d'orques. Ils se rangèrent en bataillons, hors de portée de flèche, et leur chef s'avança sur un grand warg noir. Son visage était boursoufflé, sans doute gravement brûlé auparavant, tout comme son bras gauche qui était replié inutilement sur sa poitrine. Respirant un grand coup, Boromir tira son épée se tourna vers ses hommes tremblant de peur.

- J'ai juré que plus jamais les terres de mon peuple n'iront aux mains de l'ennemi ! Je tiendrais cette promesse ! Je ne vous demanderais pas de tenir au-dessus de vos forces. Je ne peux vous le demander. Mais si nous fuyons aujourd'hui, alors jamais plus nous ne goûterons à la paix ! Ce n'est pas pour moi que vous vous battrez, pas pour cette cité, pas pour votre peuple ou nos querelles si futiles ! Si vous prenez les armes, c'est pour ceux qui attendent, derrière ces murs, que vous le fassiez ! Que vous combattiez ! Que vous mouriez pour eux ! Vos femmes, vos fils et vos filles, qui ne pourrons se défendre si vous ne le faîte pas vous-même maintenant ! Soldats de Minas Tirith, tirez vos épées ! Renvoyez ces bêtes immondes dans les abysses !

'-'

Sur un ordre de leur chef, les orques chargèrent leurs catapultes. Immédiatement, tous les défenseurs placèrent leur bouclier au-dessus de leur tête pour former une futile barrière face au déchaînement de rochers projetés par les engins. Mais cette fois, ce ne furent pas des pierres qui leur tombèrent dessus… Voyant que la taille des projectiles ne constituait pas de danger immédiat, Mablung en attrapa un au vol, ce qu'il regretta tout de suite en laissant tomber sa prise : une tête humaine, portant encore le heaume des chevaliers du Gondor. La pluie macabre terrifia jusqu'au guerrier le plus endurci, et tous étaient désormais persuadés que leur propre tête subirait le même sort que leurs compatriotes. La panique s'insinua dans les rangs humains, et elle aurait tournée à la débandade si Boromir, Gandalf et Faramir n'étaient pas là pour tenir leurs hommes.

Voyant que leur stratagème fonctionnait à merveille, les orques se mirent à avancer vers les remparts, en même temps que les lourdes tours de siège. Faramir lança un « tirez ! » retentissant, et les trébuchets de Minas Tirith lâchèrent leurs propres munitions, qui vinrent s'écraser dans les rangs des orques, provoquant de lourdes pertes, du moins si l'armée n'avait pas été aussi vaste. Un ou deux tirs chanceux percutèrent une tour, la disloquant totalement en quelques instants. Puis, quand les orques furent à portée, la première volée gondorienne fut décochée.

Les orques furent stoppés et refluèrent en désordre, toujours sous la pluie nourrie des archers de la cité. Pluie qui s'arrêta brutalement quand un cri strident empli l'air, diffusant une note funeste que tous reconnurent.

- Un nazgûl, souffla Mablung.

En place d'un nazgûl, il y en avait en fait neuf. Tous les cavaliers noirs de Sauron étaient venus sur leurs montures ailées, et ils commencèrent immédiatement leurs ravages parmi les hommes de la cité. Plusieurs d'entre eux visèrent les trébuchets, qu'ils réduisirent en miette d'un coup des griffes de leurs dragons. Les autres passèrent au ras des remparts, entraînant des dizaines d'hommes dans le vide. Voyant que la panique s'amplifiait partout autour de lui, Mablung suivit des yeux l'un des spectres, arc bandé. D'un geste précis et assuré, il décocha son trait, qui se planta dans la poitrine du dragon, qui alla s'écraser parmi les orques en contrebas. Reprenant courage, les hommes rejoignirent leurs postes, essayant tant bien que mal d'ignorer la terreur venue du ciel.

Les tours d'assaut avaient profité de ce bref répit pour s'approcher des murs, et elles étaient arrivées à portée. Aussi une pluie de flèche s'abattit sur elles, sans aucun effet notoire.

- Visez les trolls ! cria Gandalf. Les trolls !

Leurs cibles choisies, les arches accablèrent les trolls de toutes les flèches qu'ils pouvaient tirer. Mablung n'était pas en reste, même s'il tirait moins rapidement que les Gondoriens, étant d'une part juché sur son warg, et d'autre part prenant plus de temps pour viser des zones potentiellement plus mortelles. Boromir et Gandalf, quant à eux, restaient à haranguer leurs hommes sur le mur, tandis que Faramir exhortait les siens à recharger les trébuchets le plus rapidement possible. Puis, malgré tous les efforts des Gondoriens, les premières tours abordèrent le rempart. Des hordes entières d'orques débordèrent les défenseurs, qui cédèrent peu à peu du terrain, jusqu'à ce Gandalf et Boromir eux-mêmes ne rejoignent la mêlée. L'assaut fut alors contenu juste à la sortie des tours, du moins pour un temps.

Des béliers s'approchèrent de la porte, là où la concentration de défenseurs était la plus forte, si bien que la plupart n'atteignirent même pas les battants, tous les porteurs étant tombés criblés de flèches. D'autres orques se précipitaient toujours pour reprendre les troncs élagués, mais aucun ne toucha la porte, et un amoncellement de corps puants se forma au pied du mur à cet endroit, contribuant à bloque l'accès à la cité. Alors que l'espoir revenait dans les cœurs des défenseurs, les cris de guerre des orques se turent et une allée se forma dans leurs rangs. Craignant une attaque du même genre qu'au Gouffre de Helm, Mablung se déplaça en face du passage pour pouvoir tirer plus facilement sur un éventuel orque incendiaire. Mais ce ne furent pas des mines et des torches qui parvinrent jusqu'aux portes, ce fut un gigantesque bélier taillé en forme de loup poussé par dix trolls et couvert par une compagnie d'archers cachés sous la charpente.

Dès les premiers coups, la porte trembla sur ses gonds. Voyant les soldats désorganisés derrière la porte, Mablung les rejoignit et se tint prêt à accueillir les assaillants en encochant trois flèches. Au second coup, un des gonds se décrocha du mur. Faramir arriva avec une vingtaine d'hommes, afin de prêter main forte à l'elfe.

- Vous ne vous occupez plus des trébuchets ? lui demanda ce dernier.

- Il me parait plus urgent de m'occuper de cet endroit d'abord. Mais si ma présence vous gêne, je peux repartir.

- Nullement. On va déjà avoir bien assez de mal, alors ne désertez pas au dernier moment…

Le troisième coup forma une brèche dans la porte, laissant passer la tête de loup du bélier. Boromir descendit du mur à toute vitesse pour les aider, voyant que la cité n'allait pas tarder à être envahie. Au quatrième coup, tout se passa à une vitesse phénoménale. Le bélier ouvrit en grand les battants, Mablung décocha ses trois flèches… et toute une volée lui répondit.

'-'

Quand l'elfe ouvrit les yeux, ce fut pour contempler un plafond totalement blanc sur lequel étaient accrochés plusieurs lustres. Presque aussitôt, une douleur atroce le déchira de toute part. Serrant les dents, il lutta quelques instants pour éviter de retomber dans l'inconscience, puis il se redressa précautionneusement. Son épaule gauche était recouverte de bandages, tout comme son flanc et sa jambe droite. Il bougea chacun de ses membres, pour vérifier s'ils étaient encore tous valides, et regarda autour de lui. Il était dans une sorte d'hôpital de fortune, où s'entassaient les dizaines de blessés graves qui combattaient auparavant sur les murs ou à la porte. A ses côtés, un homme tenait ce qui restait de son bras, un autre parlait tout seul dans un coin, un bandage autour de la tête, le regard vide. Une odeur de sang et d'éther flottait dans l'air, et le chasseur dût se boucher le nez pour éviter de suffoquer dans cette atmosphère pesante. Le voyant réveillé, une vieille femme vint vers lui et l'aida à se lever.

- Vous ne comptez pas parmi les blessés les plus graves, je vais donc vous demander de rentrer chez vous afin de ne pas occuper inutilement l'hôpital. Mais surtout, ne reprenez pas les combats, vos blessures se rouvriraient.

- Je ne vais pas rester sans rien faire. Combien de temps s'est écoulé depuis la prise de la porte ? Où sont Boromir et Faramir ? la pressa Mablung.

- La porte a cédée il y a une heure, et les capitaines… Ils n'ont malheureusement pas survécu aux flèches des orques. Ils sont avec leur père à présent, et seul le magicien blanc guide encore nos guerriers. Puisse le ciel l'aider dans sa tâche !

Mablung sortit et s'appuya sur la façade pour reprendre son souffle. Boromir et son frère étaient donc morts eux aussi… Il regarda son flanc. Deux flèches s'y étaient plantées, ce qui se voyait par les deux ronds rouges sur le pansement autrement blanc. Un jappement lui fit relever la tête, et il eut la satisfaction de remarquer que Racàno l'attendait dehors, ses armes accrochées à la selle. A la force de son bras et de sa jambe valide, il remonta sur le fidèle warg et le dirigea vers le mur. Il fut éberlué de constater que tout le premier niveau était en flammes, et que les orques attaquaient déjà les portes du second. Quant à lui, il était au quatrième.

Un coup de vent le fit frissonner, lui rappelant qu'il ne portait plus ni tunique ni cotte de maille, mais voyant la situation catastrophique en contrebas il ne s'en préoccupa pas outre mesure et partit vers la porte nord. Arrivé à destination il se rendit compte qu'en fait la porte était déjà prise, mais qu'une rangée de piquiers soutenus par des archers gardait l'étroit passage face aux orques qui s'y pressaient.

- Vous ne devriez pas rester ici, monseigneur, lui dit un des soldats en venant vers lui. Vous n'êtes pas d'ici, vous êtes du Beau Peuple, et vous ne devriez pas mourir ici. Car c'est ce qui nous attend tous…

- Ne soyez pas fataliste, l'ami. Tant qu'un seul homme tiendra debout, la victoire de Sauron ne sera pas.

- Mais le Rohan n'arrivera jamais à temps ! Et le magicien blanc est parti voir l'intendant qui donnait des ordres incohérents !

- C'est-à-dire ?

- Il nous a ordonné de quitter nos postes, car la lutte était sans espoir.

- L'imbécile…

Mablung l'aurait parié. Denethor n'avait pas l'étoffe d'un chef, et il prenait peur au premier revers. L'elfe prit son arc et rejoignit le groupe d'archers. S'il était vraiment resté inconscient ne serais-ce qu'une heure, les rohirrims ne devraient plus tarder à arriver avec l'aube. Et les renforts redonneraient espoir aux hommes, tout comme les elfes l'avaient fait à Fort-le-Cor. Ce fut au moment même où il pensait cela qu'une longue sonnerie de cor retentit au Nord, reprise par des centaines, voire des milliers d'autres. Tous les combattants, aussi bien orques qu'humains, s'immobilisèrent et tournèrent la tête vers la colline, où surgissaient déjà les étendards des dresseurs de chevaux. Souriant tout seul, Mablung leva son épée et se tourna vers les Gondoriens.

- Voyez ! Le Rohan est venu ! Montrons à ces bêtes qu'elles ne peuvent rien face à la fureur du Riddermark et à la détermination des hommes de l'Ouest ! Aux armes ! Chargez ces choses infernales !

Lui-même talonna son warg pour foncer sur les orques qui arrivaient derrière la porte. Il en tailla un en deux d'un revers d'Aranruth en en abattit un autre en lançant un de ses couteaux, tandis que Racàno tranchait un troisième assaillant d'un coup de crocs. Cette contre-attaque galvanisa les défenseurs, qui suivirent l'elfe à travers tout l'escalier menant au premier niveau. Devant la porte principale, ils eurent le plaisir de retrouver Imrahil et ses chevaliers qui avaient pris la même initiative et avaient repoussé leurs ennemis jusqu'à reprendre tout le premier cercle. Et tandis qu'une seconde sonnerie de cor annonçait la charge des rohirrims, les cavaliers d'Imrahil et Mablung firent leur propre sortie et foncèrent sur leurs adversaires aux pieds des murs.

'-'

Le premier choc fut rude, mais les cavaliers continuèrent leur charge meurtrière à travers les rangs ennemis. Ayant abandonné toute précaution défensive, car cela ne servait à rien s'il n'avait aucune armure, Mablung faucha les orques deux par deux et tenant Aranruth d'une main et sa dague de l'autre. Les rohirrims ne ralentirent pas non plus, si bien que les deux groupes se joignirent rapidement en un seul et passèrent au ras de la cité afin de la débarrasser de tout danger immédiat.

Avisant un petit groupe d'orques miraculeusement rescapés, Mablung se dirigea vers eux, mais s'arrêta net en voyant leur chef, perché sur son loup noir. Les deux chevaucheurs de warg se fixèrent un moment, puis s'élancèrent l'un vers l'autre en brandissant leurs lames. Pendant que Racàno courrait, Mablung dessella ses pieds des étriers et juste avant que les deux loups ne se rencontrent il sauta à terre. En temps normal, il aurait fait face, mais sans aucune protection ventrale il préférait courir le moins de risque possible.

Se relevant d'une roulade, il abattit l'escorte du capitaine orque avant de se retourner vers lui. Il était également descendu de sa monture, les laissant s'entre-dévorer, et attendait que l'elfe fût prêt à lui faire face.

- Un orque avec le sens de l'honneur ? s'étonna le chasseur. Laissez-moi rire.

- Mablung, c'est ça ? grogna l'orque. Mon maître m'a parlé de toi. J'aurais presque dis qu'il avait _peur_ en prononçant ton nom. Tu penses que tu vaux cette crainte ?

- Et bien plus encore, puante créature. Donne-moi rapidement ton nom, que je le rapporte à Sauron en le félicitant d'avoir choisi un capitaine plus honorable que lui !

- Serais-ce un compliment, elfe ? Je suis Gothmog, de Minas Morgul, lieutenant des armées du Roi-Sorcier ! J'espère que tu es digne de m'affronter, je ne voudrais pas perdre mon temps…

- Vois par toi-même !

L'elfe bondit, et son adversaire para son attaque au dernier moment avant de tenter de riposter d'un coup de cimeterre. Le chasseur esquiva aisément, son absence d'armure étant compensée par un gain de vitesse et d'agilité. Mais malgré cela, il enchaîna bottes et feintes sans succès, étant à chaque fois contré au dernier moment. Et alors qu'il bloquait la lame de l'orque, une douleur aigüe lui déchira le côté. Sa blessure venait de se rouvrir, laissant couler un flot de sang écarlate. Il tomba à genoux, à la merci de son ennemi, qui s'avança doucement, sûr de sa victoire. Il leva son cimeterre, prêt à donner le coup de grâce, quand quelque chose lui sauta dessus. Racàno venait de tuer l'autre loup, et il mordit profondément le crâne de Gothmog. Ce dernier ce défendit comme un beau diable, mais au bout d'un moment ses gestes se ralentirent et son corps devint flasque.

L'elfe se congratula mentalement pour son initiative d'avoir pris un warg pour monture, et se releva laborieusement en se tenant le flanc. Le sang ne cessait pas de couler, inondant la terre d'un flot écarlate qui vint se déverser dans les flaques déjà formées du sang noir des orques écrasés par la charge des cavaliers. Le chasseur rejoignit Racàno en titubant. Il avait déjà perdu beaucoup de sang, et tout son être lui criait de rentrer se mettre à l'abri dans la cité. Mais si chacun faisait ça, il n'y aurait _plus_ de cité. Et qu'était un mort de plus sur un champ de bataille, surtout de cette ampleur ?

Il se hissa sur son warg, tout aussi sanguinolent que lui, et regarda autour d'eux. Les rohirrims, dont l'arrivée avait été inopinée chez les orques tout autant que chez les hommes, avaient réussi à renverser la situation et à la stabiliser : il suffirait désormais d'un rien pour que la victoire passe chez un des deux camps. Et ce rien arriva, sous la forme d'une énième sonnerie de trompette, mais ennemie cette fois. Sous les yeux effarés des cavaliers, des silhouettes gigantesques se profilèrent à l'horizon, avant de prendre la forme de sortes de grands éléphants, aussi hauts qu'une maison à étage et portant chacun une tour de guerre des hommes du Sud, corrompus par Sauron. Mablung soupira. Les forces du Mordor étaient-elles donc sans fin ? Il se joignit à la ligne de rohirrims qui se formait en face des renforts adverses, et reprit son arc. Il doutait fort que son épée soit de quelconque utilité contre des bêtes de ce type.

- Mablung ? fit une voix derrière lui. C'est bien vous ?

L'elfe se retourna pour découvrir Gamelin, lui aussi un arc à la main, une flèche encochée. Le rohirrim le regardait en souriant, et tenant la corde et la flèche d'une main, il tendit l'autre pour serrer celle du chasseur.

- Si je pensais vous revoir ici ! continua l'homme. C'est votre sang, tout ça ? remarqua-t-il, surpris par la quantité de fluide vital répandu partout autour de l'elfe.

- Une égratignure, répondit Mablung en haussant les épaules.

- Vous rigolez ? Si vous continuez à combattre comme ça, vous n'en reviendrez pas !

- Je sais, mais évitez de le crier sur les toits. De toute manière, je doute fort de pouvoir survivre même si je pars maintenant, et je préfère mourir debout, en combattant.

- C'est votre vie, vous en faîtes ce que vous voulez, dit le rohirrim en fronçant les sourcils.

Puis il porta un cor à sa bouche et y souffla longuement, avant de charger avec ses hommes à la suite des autres cavaliers partis quelques instants plus tôt à la rencontre des mûmakils. Mablung fit virer sa monture et le suivit, encochant une flèche en prévision de la rencontre prochaine.

'-'

Les premiers chevaliers furent tout bonnement écrasés par les gigantesques pattes des oliphants, et les autres durent se disperser en rompant la ligne pour éviter de subir le même sort. Mablung passa sous une des bêtes, et lui décocha deux traits dans le ventre, ce qui n'eut aucun effet notoire. Constatant qu'il ne lui restait plus beaucoup de projectiles, il décida de changer de technique, et il tira dans l'œil d'un second béhémoth. La réussite fut immédiate : barrissant sans discontinuer, l'oliphant blessé en heurta un second, et ils tombèrent tous deux en soulevant un nuage de poussière. Les rohirrims présents poussèrent des vivats et imitèrent l'elfe, en tirant la plupart du temps dans la tête de leurs ennemis.

Le chasseur continua son macabre travail quand il vit un nazgûl se poser en plein milieu du champ de bataille. Il reconnut le Roi-Sorcier au harnachement de son dragon, plus chargé que ceux de ses semblables. Lançant Racàno à toute vitesse vers sa proie, Mablung encocha sa dernière flèche. Alors que sa cible était encore légèrement hors de portée, il vit un rohirrim trancher le coup du dragon et son cavalier en tomber. Sifflant entre ses dents, il stoppa Racàno et attendit que le nazgûl ne réapparaisse en ligne de mire. Le spectre se releva lentement, et brandit un fléau d'arme et une lame de Morgul contre son adversaire immédiat. Sans perdre de temps, Mablung lâcha la corde, et la flèche partit sans un bruit… pour se figer dans le cou d'un orque qui passait en courant devant sa cible.

Jurant devant tant de malchance, l'elfe relança son warg et repartit vers le Roi-Sorcier qui se battait déjà avec le rohirrim. En chevauchant, il récupéra une lance plantée dans le sol et la propulsa de toutes ses forces vers le nazgûl, sur le point d'achever son adversaire à terre. L'épieu lui perça la jambe, et en hurlant le spectre tomba à genoux. Une onde d'obscurité pure jaillit de sa blessure et se précipita vers l'elfe, qui tomba de sa selle sous le choc. Sentant ses forces le quitter sous l'action de la magie noire de Morgul, il entendit un soldat crier « les pirates arrivent ». Il ferma les yeux, souriant. Il n'avait rien manqué, l'ennemi allait gagner, et lui avait accompli sa mission jusqu'au bout. Mais juste avant de sombrer dans le néant de la mort, il eut le temps de sentir quelqu'un s'agenouiller auprès de lui et une larme tomber sur son torse.

'-'

_Fin du chapitre!_

_Eh oui, Mablung a fini par mourir. Après tout ce qu'il a traversé, il a bien droit à un peu de repos, non?_

_Merci encore pour vos commentaires et votre soutien sans failles! Chapitre 15 à venir prochainement!_


	15. Chapitre 15: Dunharrow

_Quinzième chapitre! Après, c'est fini jusqu'au 22 juin, fin du bac..._

_Mimi70: bah, trois semaines... C'est trop long xD FAUX! aucune référence à _How LOTR should have ended_! Tsuki-no-ryu a compris, elle x) et ne t'inquiète pas, je ne compte pas louper mon bac ^^_

_Armelle: évidemment que c'est un héros, sinon je raconterais pas son histoire :P Merci! :D_

_Tsuky-no-ryu ( qui a compris la référence à mon autre fic, elle...): Eh, si Mablung meure, pas de suite possible... Mais effectivement, j'ai eu le même raisonnement, et l'histoire qu'il n'a rien à faire en ce monde ressortira sans doute dans les prochains chapitre :)_

_Bonne lecture!_

'-'

Chapitre 15 : A Dunharrow

Le camp du Rohan était en pleine ébullition, l'armée se préparant au départ fixé le lendemain. Le feu des forges brûlait sans discontinuer, afin d'équiper au mieux les derniers arrivants. De tout le Riddermark, ils étaient venus, répondant à l'appel de leur roi qui lui-même se portait au secours de Minas Tirith, dont les feux d'alarme brûlaient encore, visibles au loin. Passant outre cette agitation, Aragorn se dirigeait vers la tente de Théoden, qui l'avait fait quérir en beau milieu de la nuit. Quand il pénétra dans la tente, le souverain du Rohan toussota.

- Je vais vous laisser.

En effet, quelqu'un d'autre se tenait à ses côtés. Une fois Théoden sorti, son invité retira son capuchon, révélant un visage que le dùnedain aurait reconnu entre mille.

- Halbarad ! Qu'est-ce que tu fais ici ? demanda-t-il en se jetant dans les bras grands ouverts de son vieil ami.

- Je viens de la part d'Elrond, t'apporter ceci, répondit l'autre rôdeur en lui tendant une épée. Anduril, forgée dans les fragments de Narsil. Le seigneur de Fondcombe te fait savoir que notre temps est venu.

- Je vois… Mais j'espérais l'éviter.

- La dame Arwen m'a également confié quelque chose, continua Halbarad.

Il lui tendit un étendard replié sur lui-même.

- Garde le pour le moment, mon ami, souffla Aragorn.

- Comme tu veux.

- Attendez-moi devant le « passage ». Je ne serais pas long.

Halbarad hocha la tête et ressorti de la tente. Aragorn rejoignit la sienne et prépara ses affaires avant d'aller récupérer son cheval, mais tandis qu'il le menait vers le fond du camp, quelqu'un l'interpella.

- Aragorn, où comptez-vous allez comme ça ?

- Pas cette fois, Gimli. Aujourd'hui je pars seul.

- Ignoreriez-vous tout de l'opiniâtreté des nains ? demanda Legolas en arrivant derrière lui, menant Hasufeld.

- Il va falloir vous y faire, l'ami, reprit Gimli. Nous venons avec vous.

Aragorn sourit mais ne répondit rien. Il avait voulu partir seul à la rencontre de son destin, quoi que cela lui coûte, mais en vérité il était heureux que l'elfe et le nain insistent pour le suivre. Ils avaient vécu tant de choses ensemble, se séparer maintenant serait comme une trahison envers leur amitié.

- Je viens aussi, fit Leanne en apparaissant à son tour. Je n'aurais rien à faire à rester ici en attendant la nouvelle de votre victoire, ou de votre défaite, et je me vois mal accompagner le reste des cavaliers. Et puis, vous pourriez avoir besoin de moi.

Le rôdeur acquiesça là aussi. Il avait promis à Mablung de veiller sur la jeune femme, et il tenait toujours ses promesses.

- Il y a de forte chance pour que ce soit la mort qui nous attende dans ce défilé, la prévint-il tout de même. De très fortes chances.

- Je sais. Mais si quelqu'un peut passer, c'est bien vous, répondit l'ange en souriant.

Aragorn hocha la tête et reprit son chemin, suivit de ses trois amis. Ceux-ci eurent la surprise de constater que, contrairement à ce qu'ils croyaient, le rôdeur ne serait de toute façon pas parti seul : une troupe d'hommes emmitouflés dans de grandes capes grises attendaient patiemment devant l'entrée de ce que les rohirrims nommaient « chemin des morts ». Trois d'entre eux se détachèrent du groupe et vinrent à la rencontre de l'héritier d'Isildur. Les deux premiers relevèrent leur capuche, révélant deux visages parfaitement semblables et indubitablement elfiques. Legolas sourit largement et vint les saluer.

- Elladan et Elrohir ! Mais qu'est-ce que vous faîtes ici ? Non pas que votre présence soit indésirable, mais inattendue, ça oui !

- Nous accompagnons les dùnedains venus aider Aragorn, répondit le premier.

- C'est bon de te revoir, Legolas, continua le second.

Aragorn laissa les elfes à leurs retrouvailles et aborda le troisième homme, toujours encapuchonné, et portant un étendard dont la bannière était attachée à la hampe par une fine corde argentée.

- Halbarad, tout le monde est prêt ?

- Nous sommes à tes ordres, Estel. Nous attendions ton arrivée, mais il semble que tu ne sois pas venu seul. Le prince de la Forêt Noire est certes bienvenu, mais il me semble qu'un nain nous ralentirait, et nous n'avons pas de temps à perdre si nous voulons arriver à temps ! Quand à une femme, eh bien… Je ne suis pas particulièrement misogyne, mais encore une fois nous devons faire au plus vite.

- J'ai couru trois jours et trois nuits en compagnie d'Aragorn et de l'elfe que vous voyez là-bas, maugréa Gimli, et jamais je n'ai entendu dire que je les avais ralentis ! Je doute fort que vous auriez été capable de faire ce que j'ai fait avec eux, rôdeur.

- En aucun cas je ne souhaitais être vexant, maître nain, s'excusa Halbarad, et si effectivement vous avez réalisé ce que vous dites, alors vous êtes également le bienvenu dans la Compagnie Grise, du moins pour le temps de ce voyage.

- Ce voyage sera sans doute le dernier, mon ami, lui dit Aragorn. Soit nous réussissons et nous n'aurons plus à vivre en vagabonds, soit nous échouons et dans ce cas ça n'aura plus d'importance. Quant à la jeune femme qui nous accompagne, elle ne sera pas un fardeau. Elle a prouvé à maintes reprises qu'elle était fort utile. De plus, j'ai fait le vœu de la protéger jusqu'à Minas Tirith pour un ami.

Il avait presque murmuré sa dernière phrase, de toute évidence pour que seul Halbarad l'entende, mais l'ange avait également l'ouïe fine et sursauta légèrement. Promis à un ami ? Celeborn était-il donc si proche du rôdeur, ou bien était-ce… Mablung ?

- Il sera fait selon tes ordres, Aragorn. A présent, je pense qu'il serait temps que nous partions, si nous voulons arriver à la cité blanche aussi tôt que prévu.

Aragorn lui donna une petite tape sur l'épaule et dirigea son cheval vers le chemin, suivi des dùnedains et de Legolas, Gimli et Leanne.

'-'

La voie est close. Elle fut faîte par ceux qui sont morts, et les morts la gardent. Ces simples mots, taillés dans le linteau de pierre devant eux, faisaient frissonner tout le groupe. Ils passèrent néanmoins la porte, serrant tous leurs armes à s'en faire blanchir les jointures, sursautant au moindre bruit. Leanne resta entre Legolas et Gimli, ne pouvant se défendre efficacement d'elle-même si combat il y avait.

Ils entrèrent donc dans un réseau de grottes sombres, éclairées seulement par les quelques torches que les dùnedains avaient apportés avec eux. Une brume verdâtre s'accrochait à leurs pas, créant des formes ressemblant étrangement à des mains cherchant à s'accrocher désespérément à eux. Inquiet de ce brouillard qui lui arrivait à la taille, Gimli souffla sur tous les « bras » qui s'approchaient de lui. Les autres ne s'en souciaient guère, la brume ne leur arrivant au pire qu'aux genoux. Mais la peur les atteignit également quand le sol commença à craquer sous leurs pas.

- Ne regardez pas en bas, les prévint Aragorn qui venait de baisser la tête.

Son visage livide incita évidemment ses compagnons à faire le contraire de son injonction, ce qu'ils regrettèrent un peu tard : le sol était tapissé d'ossements camouflés par la brume.

- C'est immonde, souffla Leanne, écœurée.

- Et encore, vos ailes vous permettent de ne pas avoir à marcher directement dessus, lui dit un des jumeaux. La sensation de quelque chose qui... se brise sous ses pas est assez déroutante. Bien que je pense que le pire soit l'irrégularité du sol, tous les crânes n'étant pas de la même taille et étant donné la présence de plusieurs fémurs et tibia qui rajoute un certain côté… disons pittoresque à l'ambiance.

- Je vous saurais gré de ne pas continuer votre description, demanda l'ange, crispée.

- Comme vous voudrez, répondit l'elfe avec un sourire.

La progression se continua, interminable, à travers un dédale de couloirs de roches, qui cédèrent rapidement place à des murs tapissés de crânes comme le sol. Le plafond de pierre fut recouvert d'une voûte en os, liés les uns aux autres par ce qui semblait être des boyaux ou des tendons, mais si vieux et desséchés qu'il était impossible de le déterminer avec certitude. Ils accélérèrent légèrement, n'ayant aucune confiance en la solidité des arches funèbres, et ainsi ils arrivèrent dans une grande salle vide bordée d'un gouffre sans fond au bout d'une heure à peine.

Une fois au centre de la salle, ils se rendirent compte qu'elle n'était pas si vide que ça. Des formes fantomatiques sorties de la brume semblaient les suivre, tandis que d'autres arrivaient en traversant les murs ou en remontant du gouffre. En quelques instants, le groupe fut encerclé par ce qui ressemblait de plus en plus à des spectres verts et translucides, et une cité fantôme remplaça les parois abruptes de la grotte. Les dùnedains bandèrent leurs arcs pour certains, tirèrent leur épée pour d'autres. Et seul Aragorn, resta totalement impassible en faisant face aux apparitions. L'une d'elles, portant une couronne éméchée et un habit rapiécé tout de même sensiblement plus riche que les autres se rapprocha du rôdeur.

- La voie est close. Elle fut faîte par ceux qui sont morts… et les morts… la gardent ! La voie est close. Maintenant, vous allez mourir.

- Je suis venu vous faire accomplir votre serment, répliqua Aragorn, toujours impassible.

- Notre… Serment ?

Le spectre éclata d'un grand rire qui résonna dans toute la salle.

- La lignée d'Isildur s'est éteinte il y a longtemps, et seul son héritier aurait le droit de nous _rappeler_ notre serment !

Il leva son épée fantomatique et l'abattit sur le rôdeur, mais celui-ci dégaina son épée et bloqua le coup. La terreur se peignit sur les traits effacés du roi spectre, et plus encore quand Aragorn l'attira à lui et lui appliqua sa lame sur la gorge.

- Cette preuve vous suffit-elle ? Anduril, la flamme de l'ouest, reforgée des fragments de Narsil, devant laquelle vous avez prêté serment !

Il le relâcha et le repoussa brutalement, avant de se tourner vers le reste des spectres.

- Regagnez votre honneur. Combattez pour moi, et je considérerais votre serment comme accompli !

Il laissa un silence tendu planer quelques instants, puis reprit.

- Que dîtes-vous ?

Personne ne lui répondit.

_- Que dîtes-vous_ ?

A nouveau, seul le silence suivit sa question, jusqu'à ce que le roi spectre éclate de nouveau de rire avant de disparaître, suivi par tous ses sujets et sa ville.

- Non ! Revenez ! Que dîtes-vous ?

Mais les spectres étaient tous partis, et le sol se mit à trembler sous leurs pieds.

- On ferait mieux de partir d'ici ! intima Gimli.

Comme pour lui donner raison, les ossements commencèrent à se décrocher du plafond et les crânes roulèrent des murs. D'un seul mouvement, la compagnie courut de l'autre côté de la salle. Des milliers d'os sortirent des fissures dans la roche, provoquant une cascade de crânes sur laquelle les dùnedains durent marcher tant bien que mal. Dans un cri, un des rôdeurs fut entraîné dans le gouffre sous les yeux de ses compagnons. Seule Leanne continuait sans véritable problème, ses ailes la portant à quelques centimètres du sol. Tant bien que mal, le groupe parvint dans un étroit couloir de roche qui les mena à l'air libre, devant un fleuve calme et tranquille.

Aragorn s'effondra, désespéré. Certes, ils en étaient pour la plupart sortis vivants, mais c'était tout de même un terrible échec. Legolas s'approcha de lui pour l'aider à se relever, mais le rôdeur resta prostré, tête baissée, du moins jusqu'à ce qu'un dernier crâne ne sorte du tunnel, roulant sur la pente herbeuse pour s'arrêter à ses pieds. Tous se retournèrent vers la falaise, s'attendant à moitié à ce que les ossements les poursuivent jusqu'ici. Mais aucun squelette ne sortit, seulement un fantôme.

- Nous combattrons.

'-'

- C'est tout de même stressant…

Depuis plusieurs heures, le groupe suivait le cours du fleuve pour rejoindre Minas Tirith, et ils étaient suivis par l'armée de spectres à la solde d'Aragorn. Une aura de mort les entourait, chose parfaitement normale pour des fantômes de guerriers déchus, mais cela n'empêchait pas Leanne de la craindre. Elle était la seule à la sentir, et elle savait parfaitement que personne ne comprendrait totalement son angoisse, même si tous les dùnedains se retournaient fréquemment pour surveiller leurs arrières.

- Ne vous faîtes pas de soucis, lui répondit Legolas, ils sont inoffensifs, du moins pour nous…

L'ange hocha la tête, mais son appréhension ne disparut pas. Tout à coup, un des éclaireurs arriva en courant, rapportant l'arrivée imminente de toute une flotte corsaire.

- Très bien. Nous les attendrons ici, décida Aragorn.

Comprenant qu'ils avaient droit à un peu de repos, les rôdeurs s'assirent dans l'herbe et profitèrent de ce court moment de détente. Leanne ne put s'empêcher de constater que les morts avaient disparu sans laisser de trace, mais personne ne semblant s'en inquiéter elle ne dit rien. Quelques minutes d'attente passèrent, et les navires apparurent au loin. Se relevant, le groupe se tint prêt à las accueillir. Le vaisseau de tête ralentit sensiblement en les voyant, et les pirates les regardèrent en rigolant entre eux.

- Vous n'irez pas plus loin ! les héla Aragorn.

Celui qui était visiblement le capitaine, assis sur un siège de bois taillé, se releva doucement en fronçant les sourcils.

- Vous n'entrerez pas en Gondor, continua Aragorn.

L'hilarité des corsaires redoubla, mais le capitaine se renfrogna d'autant plus et se rapprocha de la proue.

- Qui êtes-vous pour nous interdire le passage ?

Aragorn ne répondit pas mais souffla à Legolas :

- Envoyez une flèche de semonce au ras de son oreille.

- Visez bien, insista Gimli.

Mais au moment où l'elfe vert décochait sa flèche, le nain donna un coup du manche de sa hache en bas de l'arc, et le trait partit à toute vitesse pour se planter en plein cœur d'un marin.

- Oups, lâcha Gimli.

Legolas lui lança un regard noir et Aragorn le fixa du coin de l'œil.

- Et voilà l'ami, on vous avait prévenus, dit le nain. Préparez-vous à être abordés !

- Abordés ? Mais par vous et quelle armée ? demanda le capitaine en se joignant au rire de ses hommes.

- Cette armée-ci, murmura Aragorn.

Les morts jaillirent de la falaise derrière lui et se jetèrent sur les bateaux. Ils semblaient marcher sur l'eau, n'ayant aucune consistance physique, et ne pouvaient pas non plus mourir par les armes des corsaires pour la même raison, mais étrangement leurs propres épées taillaient sans difficulté les chairs des pirates. Tout fut fini en une poignée de minutes.

- Halbarad, combien d'hommes pour manœuvrer chaque bâtiment ?

- Six devraient suffire si nous restons sur le fleuve, Aragorn.

- Je te laisse former les groupes, nous y allons immédiatement. Minas Tirith doit déjà être assiégée à l'heure qu'il est. Et… Halbarad, déploie la bannière. Que tous sachent que le roi du Gondor est revenu !

Le rôdeur acquiesça et révéla un fanion bleu roi, sur lequel étaient brodés sept étoiles couronnant un grand arbre blanc, puis alla rejoindre son bateau. Leanne s'installa à bord du navire de tête, avec Aragorn, Legolas, Gimli, les jumeaux et un rôdeur dont elle ignorait le nom. Toutes voiles dehors, les vaisseaux allaient à une bonne allure, et ils voguèrent toute la nuit en s'aidant du courant. Au matin, ils aperçurent la fumée qui s'échappait de la cité en flammes.

'-'

Minas Tirith aurait vraiment été une belle ville si elle n'était pas aussi… détruite. L'armée des morts avait détruit l'intégrité de l'armée de Sauron, et aucun orque ne tenait encore debout sur l'étendue des champs du Pelennor. Malgré les morts qui se comptaient par centaines dans le camp des hommes, l'ambiance était à la joie : contre toute attente, la victoire avait été acquise. De plus, la nouvelle du retour du roi, qui avait déjà été annoncée à l'arrivée de Boromir, faisait de nouveau le tour de la cité. L'héritier d'Isildur était de retour, pour chasser les ténèbres et faire refleurir l'âge d'or du Gondor. Les deux frères capitaines, que les soldats croyaient morts, étaient en outre bien vivants, même s'ils étaient gravement blessés. Dans sa folie, leur père avait cru à leur décès, et Denethor en était mort : peu aimé de son peuple, l'euphorie générale n'en fut que plus grande.

Mais dans cette ambiance de fête, tous n'étaient pas au repos : des dizaines de Gondoriens et de Rohirrims fouillaient le champ de bataille à la recherche des corps de leurs proches, ou au moins d'un indice de ce qu'ils étaient devenus, car nombre de cadavres avaient été défigurés par la sauvagerie des orques ou écrasés par les impressionnants mûmakils. Et parmi ces ombres furtives qui marchaient dans les décombre alors que le soleil déclinait, les derniers nuages de Sauron chassés, Leanne. Les soldats de la cité qui se vantaient d'être allés à la bataille à côté du « maître des loups » lui avaient rapporté que l'elfe avait chargé avec Imrahil, et depuis personne n'avait eu de nouvelles de lui, même le seigneur de Dol Amroth qu'elle était allé interroger. Le dernier à l'avoir vu était Gamelin, qui avait donc dû prévenir la jeune femme qu'elle ne devait pas s'attendre à revoir le chasseur vivant, au vue de ses blessures lors de la charge. Mais l'ange était néanmoins partie à sa recherche, déambulant entre les corps orques, humains et équins. Sa tâche était loin d'être simplifiée par les trombes d'eau qui tombaient du ciel, comme autant de larmes qui pleuraient les disparus. Mais au moins toute cette eau qui dégoulinait sur son visage et ses habits permettait de cacher ses propres pleurs.

Tandis qu'elle cherchait, ses yeux passant rapidement d'un corps à un autre, un geignement attira son attention, et elle se retourna pour découvrir un warg aux poils humides de pluie et poisseux de sang. Elle s'en approcha, sentant sa souffrance. De tout son être, la bête implorait qu'on l'achève. Prise de pitié, l'ange ramassa une dague tombée dans la boue et s'agenouilla auprès du loup noir. Deux choses attirèrent presque simultanément son attention : premièrement, dans les yeux du warg ne brillait pas la folie caractéristique de la domination d'un talisman, et deuxièmement l'arme qu'elle avait récupérée à son côté était de manufacture elfique. Elle se releva d'un bond, scrutant désespérément le sol autour de la bête. Et elle le vit.

- Mablung ! s'écria-t-elle en s'élançant dans sa direction.

Il portait encore la partie inférieure de son armure, bien qu'un bandage soit étroitement serré autour de sa jambe droite, mais rien ne couvrait son torse, ses bras et sa tête, si ce n'était d'autres bandages souillés de sang. Le pansement couvrant son flanc était d'ailleurs entièrement rouge, et une flaque écarlate s'étalait autour de lui. Leanne courut vers l'elfe, étendu les yeux clos à côté de sa monture. Elle le prit par les épaules et le secoua un peu, mais il n'y eut aucune réaction. Elle posa son oreille contre la poitrine de l'elfe, et constata avec horreur que son cœur ne battait plus.

- Non…

La jeune femme entonna alors le chant le plus profond et le plus beau qu'elle n'ait jamais chanté, y mettant toute sa force et tout son espoir de ranimer Mablung. Quand elle se tut, l'elfe n'avait pas bougé. Son chant refermait les blessures du corps, mais ne rendait pas le sang perdu. Et sans sang, la vie était impossible. Impossible également de _redonner_ la vie. L'ange s'écroula sur le torse de l'elfe, vidée de ses forces. Après tout ce temps, tous ces combats menés, il était finalement mort, et elle n'avait rien pu faire pour l'aider, pour le sauver, pour le tirer de là. Affaiblie par l'utilisation vaine de la magie guérisseuse et par l'aura de mort qui emplissait le champ de bataille, elle resta couchée ainsi un long moment, avant d'enfin fermer les yeux et s'abandonner au sommeil.

'-'

Il y avait quelqu'un sur lui. Avant même d'ouvrir les yeux, il sentit le poids d'une autre personne vraisemblablement tombée sur lui dans la mort. Mais ce n'était pas un orque puant ni un homme en armure, c'était bien trop léger. L'autre chose étrange qu'il remarque, c'était l'absence totale de douleur. Il baignait toujours dans son sang, et plus de l'eau qui tombait sur lui par grosses gouttes, mais il ne souffrait plus. Gardant les yeux clos, trop las pour les ouvrir tout de suite, il passa sa main sur son flanc. Plus rien. Et là, troisième fait étrange : malgré la pluie, le corps sur lui était _chaud_. Un cadavre aurait largement refroidi. Trop étrange pour que ce soient des coïncidences. Il ouvrit brusquement les yeux.

Il y avait bel et bien quelqu'un sur lui, mais c'était une personne qu'il ne s'attendait pas à voir, bien que sa guérison miraculeuse l'ai mis sur la piste : durant des heures, il était resté flottant dans un océan de noirceur, avant qu'un chant ne l'en sorte. Leanne. Il secoua légèrement l'épaule de la jeune femme, trop exténué pour faire autre chose, mais elle ne réagit pas, et il dut recommencer à plusieurs reprises avant qu'elle n'agrippe son bras, toujours endormie. Mablung soupira longuement, avant de se mettre à répéter inlassablement le nom de l'ange.

- Leanne. Leanne. Leanne. Leanne !

Il avait rassemblé toutes ses forces pour crier, et l'effet fut plus que satisfaisant, étant donné qu'elle se leva d'un bond. Par contre, réveillée en sursaut, elle planta ses ongles dans le bras de l'elfe.

- Essayez de ne pas m'ôter le reste de mon sang, par pitié, plaisanta ce dernier d'une voix plus faible qu'il ne l'aurait voulu.

Leanne le regarda fixement, sa bouche s'ouvrant et se fermant comme si elle tentait de dire quelque chose sans y arriver puis, réalisant que c'était bien la réalité et non un rêve, elle jeta ses bras autour de son cou.

- Doucement, vous allez m'étouffer, et…

Il se tut brusquement quand l'ange ses lèvres sur les siennes.

- Oh, Mablung, j'ai eu si peur ! dit-elle en se retirant.

- Vous avez encore bu ? demanda le chasseur en haussant un sourcil.

- Pourquoi, étais-ce si désagréable ?

- Je n'ai pas dit ça…

Et il l'attira de nouveau contre lui.

'-'

_Fin du chapitre! Non, Mablung, Boromir et Faramir ne sont pas morts... Pas encore x)_

_J'espère qu'en tout cas vous avez apprécié ce chapitre! Comme écrit au début, le suivant ne viendra sans doute que d'ici deux semaines, révisions oblige. Mais peut-être avant, ça dépend si je révise la philo ou pas xD_

_Merci à tous pour votre soutien!_

_Et, je tiens à préciser que j'ai mis mon profil à jour récemment. Je dis ça simplement pour faire savoir que j'y expliqua pourquoi un lecteur se doit de reviewer une fiction qu'il a lu. Peut-être que ça ne changera rien, si vous me lisez et que vous ne commentez pas, mais au moins j'aurai écrit ce que je me devais d'écrire :)_

_Sur ce, bon mois de juin à tous!_


	16. Chapitre 16: dernier conseil

_Eh oui, on est pas le 22, je sais, je n'aurais as dû écrire U_U mais ceci n'est qu'un chapitre-transition rédigé entre un questionnement sur l'inconscient freudien et la résolution d'une équation différentielle du second degré. Toujours est-il que je suis sincèrement heureux de voir que vous continuez à me soutenir :)_

_Alors un grand merci à tous!_

'-'

Chapitre 16 : Dernier conseil

'-'

Minas Tirith se remettait doucement du pillage qu'elle avait subi la veille. Tous les bâtiments du premier niveau et la plupart de ceux du second étaient en ruine, bombardés par les catapultes du Mordor, mais la destruction ne s'arrêtait pas là. La charge des rohirrims et des chevaliers de Dol Amroth avait certes repoussé les orques un moment, mais l'arrivée des mûmakils leur avait permis de reprendre la ville jusqu'au quatrième cercle, et leur avancée n'avait été stoppée que par l'intervention de l'armée des morts. Si les demeures des troisième et quatrième étages semblaient intactes de l'extérieur, l'intérieur avait bien souvent brûlé et tout ce qui s'y trouvait avait été volé ou détruit.

Mais au moins, ils étaient en vie.

C'est à cette pensée que se raccrochaient tous les survivants, bien plus morose une fois l'euphorie de la victoire dissipée. Car si Sauron avait été vaincu cette fois, il ne tarderait pas à relancer ses assauts, bien avant que le Gondor ne soit en mesure de résister de nouveau. Aussi, chacun attendait la décision du roi, puisqu'il était revenu, et dans ce but un petit comité avait été rassemblé dans la salle du trône.

Devant le grand siège en chêne, un corps avait été déposé sur des boucliers aussi bien rohirrims que gondoriens : Théoden, dix-septième roi du Rohan, terrassé par le Roi-Sorcier d'Angmar. Son successeur, nul autre qu'Eomer fils d'Eomund, était tombé d'accord avec Aragorn sur le fait que le corps de son oncle devait rester dans la cité blanche jusqu'à ce qu'il puisse être rapatrié en toute sécurité pour être enterré à Meduseld. Six personnes se tenaient de par la pièce : Aragorn faisait les cent pas devant la grande fenêtre donnant sur le côté est de la cité et les montagnes bordant le Mordor; Eomer réfléchissait tête baissée, assis aux côtés de son roi défunt; Gandalf restait debout sans bouger, mais à suivre des yeux les va-et-vient d'Aragorn; Gimli était affalé sur le trône, sans paraître se préoccuper du fait que cette place devait être réservée au roi, et fumait tranquillement sa pipe; Legolas était auprès de lui, accoudé sur le dossier du siège; Mablung était adossé sur une des colonnes de marbre, les yeux fermés et faisant une fois de plus tourner le talisman de Racàno entre ses doigts. Chaque peuple libre de la Terre du Milieu était ainsi représenté, sauf les hobbits du fait de leur grand manque de sérieux, pour décider de la marche à suivre. Cela faisait trois heures qu'ils étaient enfermés dans la salle dans ce but, mais aucune décision définitive n'avait encore été prise.

- Sauron a encore de nombreuses forces en réserve aux pieds de Barad-Dûr, s'écria soudain Aragorn en s'immobilisant.

- La fatigue lui monte à la tête, dit Mablung tout bas.

Legolas lui jeta un coup d'œil en souriant.

- Nous le savions déjà, continua l'elfe de Doriath en parlant de façon à ce que cette fois tout le monde l'entende. Je ne vois pas vraiment ce que cela peut nous apporter de le _répéter_.

- Effectivement, approuva Eomer, bien que cela puisse plus tard poser problème je ne vois pas pourquoi nous devrions nous en occuper dès à présent.

- Parce que dix mille orques se dressent entre Frodon et la montagne du Destin, répondit le rôdeur en plissant les yeux.

Mablung se redressa d'un coup. Il avait été tellement absorbé par la guerre ces derniers temps qu'il en avait presque oublié le hobbit et sa quête désespérée.

- Et nous avons les moyens de lui ouvrir une voie, reprit Aragorn.

- Nous n'obtiendrons pas la victoire par la force des armes, le prévint Eomer.

- Pas pour nous, mais nous pouvons donner à Frodon sa chance, si l'œil enflammé reste braqué sur nous. Rendons-le aveugle à toute autre chose en mouvement, insista le dùnedain.

- Une diversion, murmura Legolas. La stratégie la plus ancienne au monde, et qui a toujours fait ses preuves.

- Une mort certaine. Une faible chance du succès. Mais qu'attendons-nous ? se réjouit Gimli, les yeux pétillants.

- Sauron ne mordra pas aussi facilement à l'hameçon, prédit Gandalf en secouant la tête. Il sentira que nous cherchons à lui cacher quelque chose, et se méfiera d'autant plus. Nous pourrions provoquer exactement l'inverse de ce que nous recherchons.

- Il verra ce que nous voudrons qu'il voit, souffla Mablung. Il aura _peur_.

- Peur ? s'étonna le maréchal du Rohan. Mais de quoi ?

- Du retour du roi, répondit Aragorn. De l'héritier d'Isildur, l'homme qui lui a autrefois ôté son pouvoir et à cause duquel il est réduit aujourd'hui à un simple esprit.

- Pas seulement, intervint Gandalf. Isildur n'est pas le seul à l'avoir déjà mis à mal. N'est-ce pas, Mablung ?

L'elfe hocha la tête, approuvant en silence. Sauron avait semblé le craindre lorsqu'il l'avait vu dans le palantir, à Edoras. Cela devait être toujours le cas maintenant, d'autant plus que l'assaut sur Minas Tirith avait échoué et que le chef des nazgûls était mort. Aussi étrange que puisse être cette pensée, Sauron était sans doute même horrifié par son échec, et par une autre possibilité : puisqu'il croyait que l'Anneau était au Gondor, un de ses ennemis pourrait très bien l'utiliser. Et qui serait mieux placé pour cela que l'héritier du trône, ou bien l'elfe premier-né ? Oui, le seigneur des Ténèbres était anxieux, et ses orques tout autant.

- Nous avons les moyens de le faire échouer en utilisant son orgueil, annonça Legolas. Si les ennemis qu'il haït et qu'il craint se présentent ensemble, en sous-nombre, face à la Porte Noire du Mordor, il pensera que nous avons commis l'erreur de les sous-estimer, lui et ses forces. Impatient de nous écraser, il enverra toutes ses troupes contre nous pour en finir au plus vite et faire enfin disparaître le seul danger le menaçant. Il videra le Mordor, laissant vierge le passage jusqu'à la crevassa du Destin, libérant le passage à Frodon.

- Une simple compagnie échouerait, acquiesça Eomer, mais guidée par les seules personnes qu'il sait capables d'unir les peuples libres, il se jettera droit dans le piège.

- Et nous enverra tout droit dans les cavernes de Mandos, du même coup, rappela Mablung. Si Frodon ne saisit pas l'opportunité que nous lui offrirons, s'en serra finit de nous. Je ne suis même pas sûr que l'on puisse reconnaitre nos corps quand Sauron aura fini de s'amuser avec nos cadavres…

- Frodon réussira, dit Aragorn d'une voix n'admettant aucune contradiction. Il _doit_ réussir.

'-'

La réunion achevée, Mablung sortit rapidement à l'air libre. Il avait beau être habitué à avoir un solide plafond au-dessus de la tête, le palais de Thingol étant creusé dans des grottes, il n'en préférait pas moins avoir le souffle du vent sur le visage et le ciel pour toit. Il resta quelques instants à regarder les restes du champ de bataille peu à peu nettoyé par les Gondoriens, puis se décida à regagner la demeure de Gandalf. Il avait certaines choses à mettre au point avec Leanne.

La jeune femme étant enfin arrivée à Minas Tirith, elle n'avait plus de raison de s'attarder en Terre du Milieu, et pouvait dès à présent regagner sa contrée. Malheureusement, ils en avaient déjà parlé et elle avait déclaré qu'elle voulait attendre la fin de la guerre, afin de ne pas se poser de questions sur son issue une fois chez elle. Mais Mablung se doutait qu'elle ne donnait pas là la véritable raison de son refus. Et cette raison, il n'en doutait pas un instant, c'était lui.

L'elfe arriva rapidement à destination, mais avant de pénétrer dans la petite maison, il la contourna pour rejoindre le jardin. Au milieu de la pelouse, parsemée de mauvaises herbes dues aux fréquentes absences du magicien et au peu d'intérêt que celui-ci portait à l'entretien de sa demeure, Racàno était allongé sur le flanc, des bandages sur deux pattes et un lui enserrant la cage thoracique. Si Mablung s'était rapidement remis de ses multiples blessures, ne mettant qu'une seule nuit à récupérer, son warg n'avait pas la même capacité de régénération. Le loup avait lui aussi bénéficié du chant de l'ange, mais en moindres proportions, n'étant pas visé par l'énergie magique qui s'en dégageait. Le warg grogna en voyant son maître approcher, signe que ce dernier interpréta comme une manifestation d'un certain bonheur, intuition qui se confirma quand Racàno se mit à émettre une sorte de ronronnement quand l'elfe lui caressa la tête. Rassuré quant à la santé du loup, il repartit et entra cette fois dans la maison.

- Alors ? s'exclamèrent Merry et Pippin alors que le chasseur avait à peine ouvert la porte. Qu'est-ce qu'on fait ?

Mablung soupira et tira une chaise pour s'asseoir un peu, et lâcha un grand soupir. Merry était arrivé avec le Rohan et Eowyn, qui l'avait pris sous son aile durant le voyage et la charge. Déjà que Pippin avait le don de taper un peu sur le système du chasseur à force de débiter des absurdités, avec son cousin comme compagnon il n'était pas près de trouver un moment tranquille pour discuter avec Leanne.

- On a choisi le suicide, répondit-il malgré tout. Nous allons nous rendre à la Porte Noire pour créer une diversion et ouvrir la voie à Frodon.

- Vous avez eu des nouvelles de lui ? demanda vivement Pippin. Il a passé Cirith Ungol ? Il est en vie ? le pressa-t-il.

- Je n'en sais strictement rien. Mais s'il est mort, alors de toute façon autant mourir tout de suite étant donné que rien n'empêchera Sauron de recouvrir son anneau.

Merry hocha gravement la tête. Si son cousin Touque ne cessait pratiquement jamais de rigoler de tout, lui au moins gardait les pieds sur terre. Il comprenait la situation, l'elfe en était sûr. Aussi fut-il plus qu'étonné quand le hobbit reprit la parole.

- Quand partons-nous ?

- Pardon ? Nous partons demain à l'aube, mais vous, vous n'allez nulle part, les prévint Mablung en haussant les sourcils.

- Quoi ? s'écria Pippin. Je viens avec vous !

- Moi aussi, approuva Merry.

- Hors de question. C'est bien trop dangereux, répondit l'elfe, catégorique.

- Vous ne m'avez pas demandé mon avis avant de m'emmener ici, répliqua Pippin, et pourtant c'était tout aussi dangereux, si ce n'est plus.

Mablung le fixa. Il ne parvint à garder son sérieux que quelques instants avant d'éclater de rire devant la mine résolue des deux hobbits qui le toisaient, arrivant à peine à le dépasser alors qu'il était assis et eux bien debout, sur la pointe des pieds.

- Faîtes comme vous l'entendrez, se rendit l'elfe en peinant à refréner son rire, du moment que vous ne traînez pas dans mes pattes durant la bataille.

- On peut donc considérer que l'on a votre accord ? s'informa Merry.

- Si ça peut vous faire plaisir…

- Viens, Pippin, allons prévenir Gandalf et Aragorn !

Les deux semi-hommes sortirent en courant, avant que l'elfe ne puisse les retenir. Il s'était encore bien fait avoir, et les conséquences allaient lui retomber dessus… Mais au moins les hobbits étaient-ils partis. Il monta à l'étage, la seule chambre ayant été cédée d'un commun accord à Leanne pour la nuit. L'ange était assise devant un petit miroir accroché au mur, seul ornement que Gandalf avait consenti à intégrer dans sa chambre, l'attendant visiblement.

- Qu'est-ce que vous faîtes ? s'informa l'elfe en s'arrêtant devant le seuil.

Elle ne répondit pas, se contentant de le regarder d'un air réprobateur. Le chasseur soupira.

- Qu'est-ce que _tu_ fais ?

- C'est mieux, se moqua l'ange. Je t'ai entendu arriver et discuter avec les hobbits en bas, continua-t-elle en reprenant son sérieux.

Aïe. La maison étant très bien isolée, ce qu'elle avait entendu, c'était par le biais de son esprit. Donc, elle savait parfaitement à quoi l'elfe avait pensé en entrant.

- Je refuse de partir avant la fin de cette guerre, rappela la jeune femme, déduisant à son froncement de sourcils qu'il avait compris.

- Et je ne peux pas te laisser rester ici en toute impunité. Il n'y a qu'une chance infime que nous gagnions, et dans la plupart des cas, si nous échouons, et si tu n'es pas partie avant, ce sera trop tard ! Tu seras bloquée ici, à attendre toi aussi la mort !

- Et si c'est mon choix ? le défia Leanne.

- Je ne t'ai pas escortée à travers la moitié d'Arda pour que tu périsses inutilement, alors que tu aurais pu te sauver ! Que _j'aurais_ pu te sauver ! s'énerva l'elfe.

- Tu ne comprends pas, souffla l'ange, des larmes plein les yeux.

- Je ne comprends pas quoi ? rugit Mablung.

- Je ne pourrais pas rester à Serenes sans jamais savoir si tu es encore en vie ou pas…

Le chasseur se calma d'un coup et s'approcha avant de la prendre dans ses bras.

- Et je ne pourrais mourir en paix, si mourir je dois, en sachant que tu n'es pas en sécurité, lui souffla-t-il à l'oreille.

- Je t'aime, Mablung, fut tout ce qu'elle put répondre.

- Moi aussi, Leanne.

L'elfe pensa à ce qui l'attendait probablement le lendemain. Une terre noire, emplie de créatures grouillantes et pernicieuses, un œil de feu fixant les quelques rebelles qui se dressaient contre lui. Et durant le combat, sans pitié, duel à mort entre les hommes et les orques, un mince rayon de soleil, l'espoir de la réussite de la quête d'un certain hobbit.

- Moi aussi…

'-'

Le soir venu, la salle du trône était de nouveau vide. Enfin, pratiquement : une silhouette se tenait encore devant la fenêtre, un tas de tissu dans les mains. L'homme se retourna, révélant un visage noble, dont les yeux brillants laissaient deviner un âge bien plus ancien que ce que des traits encore jeunes laissaient deviner. Lentement, précautionneusement, Aragorn sortit un globe du vieux manteau utilisé pour le cacher. Le palantir, le moyen d'amener la terreur de Sauron à son paroxysme. Tenant la sphère à bout de bras, le rôdeur concentra toute sa volonté en fixant le centre lumineux du globe. Tout à coup, la lueur grandit, jusqu'à remplir tout l'espace du réceptacle, et une vision se forma.

Les grands arbres noirs étaient dépourvus de feuilles. Les herbes et la mousse à leurs pieds étaient comme mortes, atteintes par une maladie qu'il ne connaissait pas. Non, pas une maladie, rectifia le rôdeur pour lui-même, un fléau. La terre elle-même était comme morte, noire et terne alors qu'elle aurait dû être riche et belle. Il le savait, car il reconnaissait l'endroit : c'était la Lothlorien, la forme des troncs et les demeures installées à leurs sommets ne permettaient aucun doute là-dessus. Mais qu'est-ce qui avait pu se passer pour que tout change à ce point ?

La vision se transforma. Il était à présent dans un port, mais tous les bateaux brûlaient. Les marins couraient en tous sens sur les quais, comme si leur vie elle-même dépendait de leurs navires. Ce qui semblait être vrai, à voir les hordes de… morts qui leur couraient après. Ce n'étaient pas les morts qu'il avait dirigé, de simples spectres verts. Non, ceux-là étaient de véritables cadavres ambulants, des lambeaux de chair encore accrochés sur leurs os blanchis. Les marins tombaient par dizaines, abattus par ces guerriers qui auraient dû reposer dans leurs tombes depuis bien longtemps.

D'autres images se succédèrent, toutes plus horribles et chaotiques les unes que les autres. Puis elles laissèrent place à des flammes, qui brûlèrent la main du rôdeur à travers les parois du globe. Du brasier jaillit un œil énorme, lui aussi formé de feu, qui fixa intensément Aragorn.

- Voilà ce qu'apportera votre victoire, annonça une voix jaillit de l'œil.

La même voix qu'Aragorn avait entendue en arrachant le palantir des mains de Pippin.

- Ma mort sera votre défaite, continua Sauron. Qu'avez-vous à y gagner ? Je ne cherche qu'à protéger cette terre ! Vous ne comprenez pas mon but. Je ne cherche pas à vous dominer, loin de là. Je ne veux que vous sauvegarder de la menace qui pèse sur vous ! Rendez-moi mon Anneau, et ensemble nous empêcherons tout cela d'arriver !

Aragorn fut soulagé en entendant cela. Les images qu'il venait de contempler n'étaient que les fruits de l'esprit ténébreux de Sauron, pas la réalité. La Lorien était donc toujours entière et ses habitants saufs. De plus si Sauron s'abaissait à lui proposer une alliance, même factice, c'était qu'il avait bel et bien peur de lui.

- Vos stratagèmes ne m'atteignent pas, répondit l'héritier d'Isildur. Vous la reconnaissez, n'est-ce pas ? demanda-t-il en plaçant Anduril contre son torse.

Un cri étouffé lui répondit.

- Cette épée sera votre perte, comme elle l'a été il y a longtemps. Vous ne récupérez pas votre Anneau, mais vous disparaîtrez avec lui !

Une autre vision se forma alors. Arwen, étendue morte sur un lit de Fondcombe. De stupeur, Aragorn lâcha le globe qui tomba sur le sol de marbre avec un bruit mat. Le rôdeur resta quelques instants la bouche entrouverte, un affreux doute germant dans son esprit, incapable de déterminer si ce qu'il avait vu cette fois provenait réellement de l'imagination de Sauron. Car le seigneur des ténèbres n'était jamais allé à Imladris et n'avait jamais vu la fille d'Elrond…

'-'

Cent rohirrims, ayant pour une fois abandonné leurs fidèles montures pour se battre à pied aux côtés de leurs alliés, et parmi eux, une vingtaine d'elfes, restés sur ordre d'Haldir pour les aider.

Cent gondoriens, mis à rude épreuve il y avait encore peu, mais déterminés à se battre jusqu'au bout pour leur liberté, aux côtés desquels se tenaient quelques dùnedains, seuls survivants de la bataille des champs du Pelennor.

Deux cents hommes, deux cents guerriers, deux cents soldats de métier, prêts au plus grand des sacrifices pour que jamais plus d'autres ne soient à leur place.

C'était une compagnie belle et fière, étendards levés sous le vent qui soufflait depuis le milieu de la nuit, soulevant des tourbillons de poussière sur le sol desséché de la plaine. Les familles des Gondoriens étaient rassemblées sur les remparts, en larmes. Les autres avaient moins de chance. Ils savaient que les leurs pensaient à eux comme eux-mêmes le faisaient, mais ils ne les voyaient pas aujourd'hui. Ils ne les verraient peut-être plus jamais. Tous le savaient, et s'étaient pourtant portés volontaires pour venir se battre devant la Porte Noire. Tous savaient pourquoi ils le feraient. Ironie du sort, seul le principal concerné, Sauron, ignorait la quête en cours pour le faire tomber.

Un cor retentit, et la compagnie se mit en branle. Mablung soupira et se retourna une dernière fois vers Minas Tirith. Lui aussi serait attendu à son retour, et il ne savait s'il devait s'en réjouir ou le déplorer. Un dernier regard, et il prit la route aux côtés de ses nouveaux compagnons. A pied, le trajet allait leur prendre plusieurs jours, mais Gandalf avait bien précisé qu'ils ne devaient pas se presser, sans quoi Sauron devinerait qu'ils ne venaient pas réellement en espérant le détruire. Aragorn devait montrer que le roi du Gondor était de retour, et qu'il comptait reprendre ce qui lui appartenait.

Ils traversèrent la ville fantôme d'Osgiliath, où trainaient encore des restes de bateaux et d'engins de siège, qui n'avaient pas réussi à atteindre la capitale, grâce à la résistance des quelques soldats de Faramir avant le repli. Des cadavres d'orques, et même quelques-uns de trolls, parsemaient les ruines, dégageant une odeur nauséabonde, bien que personne n'aurait su dire si elle provenait de la puanteur naturelle des orques ou de leur décomposition. Par contre, il n'y avait aucun corps humain, et seuls quelques os témoignaient de leur ancienne présence. Les orques s'étaient nourris avec ce qu'ils avaient sous la main.

Le groupe utilisa les embarcations orques encore intactes pour traverser le fleuve qui coupait la cité en deux, le pont ayant été détruit par Boromir pour stopper l'avancée du Mordor, sauf quelques fous qui atteignirent l'autre rive à la nage. Le temps que les bateaux soient remis en état, ils étaient déjà de l'autre côté, le courant étant plutôt faible, aussi Mablung, qui avait bien entendu lancé cette idée, proposa de faire une course sous forme d'un aller-retour.

- On ne va pas avoir assez de forces pour continuer le voyage après, dit un des dùnedains, sceptique.

- Au moins, on se sera bien marré, dit un rohirrim en haussant les épaules. Moi, je pense que l'elfe a raison, on en a l'occasion, alors autant en profiter.

Les entendant, d'autres compagnons, dont Aragorn ainsi qu'Eomer et Legolas sous le regard amusé de Gandalf, se jetèrent à l'eau et les rejoignirent rapidement pour prendre le départ.

La compétition fut donc gagnée par un jeune Gondorien, qui s'expliqua en disant qu'il avait passé son enfance au bord de l'Anduin près des chutes de Rauros, où le courant était nettement plus puissant qu'ici. Le voyage reprit, mais pas dans la morosité qui avait caractérisé le trajet entre Minas Tirith et Osgiliath. Détendus par les efforts fournis lors de la traversée, le groupe s'en était trouvé plus soudé, et tandis que dans un premier temps des tensions subsistaient entre les différentes races, à présent elfes et hommes se mêlaient sans problèmes. De plus, ils se sentaient proches de leurs chefs, plusieurs ayant nagé avec eux : le mythe du roi distant ou du commandant sévère se dissipa progressivement.

A la tombée de la nuit, ils étaient arrivés à la frontière de l'Ithilien, terre verdoyante et couverte de forêts où les elfes se sentirent tout de suite chez eux. Un campement fut dressé sur un des emplacements propices indiqués par un ancien rôdeur, un homme d'une quarantaine d'années nommé Madril, et qui avait été le lieutenant de Faramir durant toute la campagne contre les haradrims. Perché dans un pin parasol d'une taille assez respectable, Mablung contemplait le ciel en jouant une énième fois avec le talisman de Racàno, le faisant tourner entre ses doigts. Maintenant qu'il était arrivé à la fin, que son destin allait se décider, une question lui venait tout naturellement à l'esprit : qu'allait-il faire après ?

- Vous semblez soucieux, « maître des loups ».

L'elfe baissa la tête. Eomer était au pied de l'arbre, le regardant d'un air dans lequel transparaissait ce qui pouvait passer pour de l'étonnement.

- Vous êtes la seule personne que je n'ai pas vu faiblir devant quatre-vingt-dix pintes de bière, continua le rohirrim, et vous auriez peur d'effectuer une simple diversion ?

- Votre humour vaut à peine mieux que celui de Gimli, railla Mablung en désignant le nain qui s'esclaffait avec quelques gondoriens en renversant de la bière sur sa barbe. Ce n'est pas la Porte que je crains, mais ce qu'il y a après.

- Vous voulez dire derrière ?

- Non, après. De ce que pourra être ma vie en ce monde. Je ne suis pas d'ici, je n'ai pas d'endroit où me fixer, et je connais à peine une dizaine de personnes de par le continent.

- Si nous survivons, je vous garantis que vous pourrez venir vous reposer à Meduseld autant de temps que vous voudrez. Ce sera bien peu de chose en comparaison du service que vous nous avez rendu au Gouffre de Helm.

- Je me suis juste battu, comme tant d'autres, répondit l'elfe avec un haussement d'épaules. J'ai fait ce que j'avais à faire.

- Mais vous l'avez _bien _fait, c'est toute la différence. Vous vous seriez sacrifié pour un monde qui n'est pas le vôtre, et je sais que vous êtes encore prêt à le faire si besoin est. Vous méritez bien plus de vivre ici que bien des gens qui y sont nés mais qui n'y font rien d'autre que se prélasser à longueur de temps en comptant sur les autres pour faire le sale boulot. Je vous le répète, venez à Edoras si vous ne savez quoi faire. Vous y serez toujours bienvenu.

Eomer lui sourit, puis rejoignit ses hommes qui buvaient leurs dernières pintes avec les quelques tonneaux emportés pour le voyage. Le lendemain, ils coucheraient sur les terres désolées des contreforts du Mordor, et l'heure ne sera plus à la fête. Aujourd'hui, ils honoraient leurs compagnons tombés, et qui auraient dû être avec eux.

Mais Mablung n'était pas le seul à rester à l'écart. Legolas tenait Aragorn par les épaules un peu plus loin, comme s'il tentait de le réconforter ou de le convaincre de quelque chose. Le chasseur sauta de sa branche et se rétablit souplement en une roulade rapide sur le tapis d'épines qui couvrait le sol.

- … a essayé de vous embrouiller, disait Legolas. Il a dû la voir dans votre esprit. Avec le pouvoir qu'il possède, il ne serait pas étonnant qu'il puisse le faire.

- Le problème n'est pas là, soupira Aragorn. Ce que j'ai vu, ce qu'il m'a montré, est probable. Je le sais. Arwen n'est pas partie à Valinor, sinon Halbarad ne m'aurait pas rapporté la bannière qu'elle cousait.

- Sauron vous manipule, intervint Mablung en faisant sursauter ses deux amis. Ce qu'il montre par le palantir, ce sont ses souvenirs. Il a ordonné tellement d'horreurs qu'il est possible de se demander s'il ne les invente pas, mais il ne fait que faire passer ses propres visions d'un lointain passé. Si vous y avez vu quelque chose d'autre, ce n'est pas lui qui a décidé de vous le montrer. C'est vous.

- Quoi ? s'étonna le rôdeur.

- Vos pensées ont dévié vers Arwen, ce qui est compréhensible au vue des sentiments que vous avez pour elle, d'après ce que j'ai compris. Le palantir vous a montré ce que vous vouliez voir. Mais rassurez-vous, elle n'est pas morte.

- Comment pouvez-vous le savoir ? demanda Aragorn, suspicieux.

- Parce que du peu que je connais sur Elrond, ce que je sais c'est que si elle s'était laissée mourir d'amour je vous garantis que vous aussi vous seriez passé de vie à trépas depuis un moment. Elrond vous aurait pourchassé et abattu, ça ne fait aucun doute.

Legolas le fixa avec de grands yeux, tandis qu'Aragorn restait bouche bée.

- Osez dire que c'est faux, les défia l'elfe.

'-'

Le lendemain, la route fut bien plus monotone, à travers les bois de l'Ithilien, puis le désert gris de l'Emyn Muil. Ils campèrent dans la poussière noire, et l'ambiance n'était effectivement plus à la fête. Chacun se préparait, mentalement ou physiquement, à ce qui les attendait à la Porte. La plupart des hommes se battaient, exerçant leurs capacités à la lance ou à l'épée. Les elfes restaient assis en tailleur, les yeux clos, les mains reposant sur les genoux. Ils priaient les Valars pour qu'ils leur accordent protection et chance lors de la bataille.

Legolas se tenait à l'extrémité du campement, le regard tourné vers l'est. Son regard, bien plus perçant que la normale, même chez les elfes, distinguait la Porte Noire, et une tache d'un rouge ardent qui brillait au-dessus d'une tour. L'œil de Sauron les fixait.

- Il nous voit, murmura l'elfe à Mablung, allongé non loin. Il nous attend.

- Il n'en aura que davantage peur, railla le chasseur.

- Il sera prêt.

Mablung se releva et rejoignit l'elfe vert. Il lui posa une main réconfortante sur l'épaule, et lui lança un petit sourire.

- Il ne tient qu'à nous de l'être aussi.

'-'

_Fin du seizième chapitre. Le dénouement est proche... Le mien aussi d'ailleurs. Dans une semaine et demi, s'en sera fini du bac, et j'espère terminer cette fic avant de partir en vacances. Je suis gentil, hein? x)_

_Merci à tous pour votre soutien, et, n'ayons pas peur de l'écrire, merde pour ceux qui sont dans le même cas que moi, et encore plus pour ceux qui testent le nouveau programme de l'éducation nationale! A bientôt ;)_


	17. Chapitre 17: Portes Noires

_Dénouement..._

'-'

Chapitre 17 : Portes Noires

'-'

- Le terrain n'est pas plan, observa Mablung. On peut en tirer avantage.

Ils étaient arrivés dans la vallée menant à la Porte Noire. En effet, devant l'entrée du Mordor se trouvait une vaste plaine comportant trois collines apparemment formées de détritus recouverts de sable et de poussière. Quelques éclaireurs étaient partis reconnaître le terrain afin de pouvoir organiser leur résistance rapidement en cas de réplique cinglante de la part de Sauron.

- On ne va quand même pas diviser nos forces, répliqua Imrahil, sceptique.

- Ça divisera aussi celles de Sauron, et donc ça reviendra au même, dit l'elfe avec un haussement d'épaules. Et si nous restons trop nombreux au même endroit, notre efficacité s'en verra diminuée. C'est une règle de base de la stratégie de combat.

- Je ne connais que les tactiques convenant aux cavaliers, admit Eomer.

- A soixante-dix sur chaque colline, nous n'irons quand même pas loin, Mablung.

- C'est mieux que rien, Aragorn. C'est mieux que rien, répéta-t-il en soupirant.

Le petit détachement fit demi-tour pour rejoindre le gros de leurs forces. Enfin, si on peut appeler le gros d'une force deux cents soldats tremblant à l'idée de ce qui les attend. Néanmoins, Aragorn était fier de commander ces hommes. De nationalités différentes, de races différentes, de religions différentes, mais unis contre un seul et unique ennemi.

- Qui se met avec qui ? demanda soudain Gimli d'un ton badin.

- Pardon ?

- Tous les dirigeants ne peuvent se mettre ensemble, expliqua le nain. Il faut nous aussi nous répartir sur les différents promontoires.

- Diviser pour mieux régner, pouffa Mablung.

- Je ne suis pas sûr que ce soit le premier sens de l'expression, lui souffla Legolas.

- On verra le moment venu, décida Aragorn. Inutile de nous prendre la tête pour ça maintenant.

Ils regagnèrent la troupe et ensemble se redirigèrent vers les Portes. Sur un ordre d'Aragorn, les hommes se répartirent d'eux-mêmes en trois groupes qui s'installèrent chacun sur une colline. De fait, les différents chefs n'eurent pas à déterminer leur emplacement, car les porte-étendards l'avaient fait pour eux. Sur le premier monticule se dressait l'arbre blanc couronné d'étoiles, drapeau d'Aragorn sur le second, un cygne volant au-dessus d'un navire, symbole de Dol Amroth sur le dernier, un cheval galopant sur un champ vert, bannière d'Eomer.

Mais les « héros », tels que les appelaient les soldats, ne s'installèrent pas immédiatement. Aragorn, Gandalf avec Pippin, Eomer avec Merry, Legolas avec Gimli, Imrahil, et Mablung partirent au pas vers les Portes Noires. Stoppant sa monture à quelques mètres des grands battants de fer et d'acier, l'héritier d'Isildur se mit à héler Sauron.

- Que le seigneur de la Terre Noire s'avance ! Justice lui sera faîte !

Dans un premier temps, seul le ricanement de quelques orques postés sur les tourelles gardant la porte lui répondit. Puis la porte s'ouvrit dans un long grincement, faisant plisser les yeux des deux elfes sous le crissement aigu de l'acier sur la roche. Un cavalier vint à leur rencontre, seul. Ce n'était pas un nazgûl, car il possédait un visage visible, mais la partie supérieure de sa tête était cachée par un voile noir et un casque évoquant une couronne tandis que sa bouche était desséchée à l'extrême, laissant voir des dents jaunes bien trop longues pour qu'il soit parfaitement humain.

- Mon maître Sauron le Grand vous souhaite la bienvenue, grimaça le cavalier.

Il fit ensuite une sorte de long grognement en relevant les bords de sa bouche, dévoilant l'intégralité effarante de sa dentition, chaque dent devant atteindre dans les dix centimètres. Aragorn haussa les sourcils, surpris, et Mablung ricana dans son coin. Sauron avait déjà un serviteur dans ce genre quand il était au service de Morgoth. Il disait qu'il parlait en son nom. La Bouche de Sauron. Décapitée par Tùrin quand elle était venue aux frontières du Doriath pour traiter avec Thingol.

- Y a-t-il quelqu'un qui ai autorité pour traiter avec moi ? continua la Bouche de Sauron en refaisant une grimace peu ragoutante.

- Nous ne sommes pas venus pour _traiter_ avec Sauron, perfide et maudit, répondit Gandalf. Dîtes à votre maître ceci : les armées du Mordor doivent se disperser, il doit quitter ces terres et ne jamais y revenir.

Eomer regarda le magicien avec un sourire en coin. Il était certain qu'avec de telles paroles, ils attireraient l'attention du seigneur du Mordor.

- Oh, vieille barbe grise, dit le messager après une autre grimace. J'ai avec moi un souvenir que j'ai été chargé de te montrer !

Il sortit une cotte de maille de sous sa cape, mais pas n'importe laquelle. Une cotte en mithril, comme seule une seule personne en possédait de cette taille. Tous se raidirent en voyant cela, mais Mablung remarqua qu'il devait être le seul à réfléchir à une chose : Frodon n'avait pas échoué, étant donné que Sauron n'avait pas l'Anneau. La Bouche de Sauron lança l'armure au magicien, qui la rattrapa au vol.

- Frodon… souffla Pippin.

- Silence ! ordonna Gandalf.

- Non ! réagit Merry en comprenant ce que la possession de la cotte par la Bouche insinuait.

- Silence !

- Le semi-homme vous était cher à ce que je vous, insinua pernicieusement la Bouche. Sachez qu'il a enduré mille tourments entre les mains de son hôte. Qui aurait cru qu'un si petit être puisse supporter tant de souffrances ? C'est pourtant le cas, Gandalf. Il l'a fait.

- Et alors ? intervint Mablung en voyant le désespoir saisir ses amis. Le hobbit, comment il s'appelle, déjà ? Ah oui, Frodon. Il a parfaitement rempli sa mission. Nous savons exactement quelles sont les forces dont vous disposez. Il s'est fait prendre, c'est malheureux, mais on y peut rien, conclut-il en haussant les épaules.

La Bouche sembla déstabilisée un instant, mais elle reprit rapidement constance.

- Vous êtes Mablung, l'elfe de Doriath, n'est-ce pas ? Vous deviez être vraiment désespéré, Gandalf, pour faire appel à un aussi piètre allié, qui n'a jamais effectué ses missions correctement. Ou bien peut-être étiez-vous trop lâche pour faire face à la mort, et vous êtes donc revenu à la vie ? demanda-t-il en fixant le chasseur.

- Il faut plus de courage pour faire face à la vie qu'à la mort, murmura Aragorn en faisant avancer lentement son cheval.

- Et qui est-ce ? continua la Bouche. L'héritier d'Isildur ? Il faut plus pour faire un roi qu'une épée elfique brisée.

Aragorn ne répondit pas, mais arrivé à sa hauteur il dégaina Anduril et trancha la tête du messager du même geste.

- Voilà qui met fin à la négociation, approuva Gimli avec un hochement de tête.

- Je ne crois pas à ses dires ! déclara le rôdeur. Je n'y croirais jamais.

Une chaleur intense les engloba alors, et la Porte s'ouvrit en grand, révélant une masse impressionnante d'orques attendant impatiemment juste derrière.

- Il nous observe, souffla Mablung.

- On se replie, ordonna Aragorn. On se replie !

Aussitôt, les cavaliers firent demi-tour, talonnés par les orques qui se mirent à courir avant d'encercler les collines. Mablung se retrouva sur le promontoire portant la bannière blanche du cygne, avec Legolas, Gimli et bien évidemment Imrahil. Sur cette colline se tenaient en majorité les elfes et les dùnedains, ainsi que les quelques soldats de Dol Amroth qui suivaient leur prince. Aragorn était avec Gandalf, et Eomer était accompagné des deux hobbits. Alors que chacun se redressait pour affronter les hordes de Sauron, une voix leur parvint de la colline du Gondor. Mablung sourit en reconnaissant Aragorn, mais même s'il trouva le discours un peu trop bien préparé pour qu'il soit parfaitement spontané, il le galvanisa autant que tous les soldats qui l'entendirent.

- Tenez vos positions ! Tenez vos positions ! Fils du Gondor, et du Rohan ! Mes frères ! Je lis dans vos yeux la même peur qui pourrait saisir mon cœur. Un jour peut venir où le courage des hommes faillira, où nous abandonneront nos amis et briseront tous liens, mais ce jour n'est pas arrivé ! Ce sera l'heure des loups, et des boucliers fracassés, lorsque l'âge des Hommes s'effondrera. Mais ce jour n'est pas arrivé ! Aujourd'hui nous combattrons ! Pour tout ce qui vous est cher sur cette bonne terre, je vous ordonne de tenir, Hommes de l'Ouest !

Des acclamations jaillirent des trois points de ralliement, tant et si bien que les orques reculèrent un peu. Quel adversaire peut encore hurler de la sorte et acclamer son capitaine alors qu'il est encerclé et en large sous-nombre ?

- Je n'aurais jamais cru mourir aux côtés d'elfes, marmonna Gimli.

- Et que diriez-vous de mourir aux côtés d'amis ?

Le nain resta un moment muet d'étonnement, puis hocha doucement la tête.

- Oui, ça je peux le faire.

- On ne va pas tous mourir ici, les rassura Mablung. Pas tous.

- Ces mots laissent tout de même la possibilité de notre mort, remarqua Legolas.

Le chasseur acquiesça.

- Legolas, si je ne survis pas et que vous, vous revenez à Minas Tirith, pourriez-vous dire à Leanne…

Il lançait un regard presque suppliant à l'elfe vert, qui répondit avant même que la question ne soit entièrement formulée.

- Je le ferais, affirma-t-il.

- Merci… Mon ami, lui dit le chasseur avec un clin d'œil.

Puis il se tourna vers le bas de la pente, où les orques hésitaient encore à attaquer.

- On ne va pas y passer la journée. J'ai toujours détesté avoir à tenir des positions intenables, soupira-t-il. Heureux de vous avoir connu, Imrahil.

- Moi de même, lui répondit le capitaine de Dol Amroth qui avait compris son idée.

- Comme à Minas Tirith ? lui demanda Mablung d'un ton particulièrement sadique.

- Comme à Minas Tirith, approuva Imrahil.

Les deux se coururent en hurlant à la rencontre des orques, suivis par tous leurs hommes.

'-'

Le choc initial fut moins rude que prévu. Au lieu de s'écraser contre un mur de piques et de boucliers comme il s'y attendait, Mablung s'enfonça sans problèmes dans la masse grouillante des orques qui s'étaient débandés dès le signal de la charge. « C'est vrai, ces stupides créatures sont loin des Ourouks-Haï de Saroumane », se rappela l'elfe, bien qu'il y ait tout de même quelques ourouks dans les rangs de Sauron.

Les premières minutes du combat furent presque _reposantes_. Il n'avait qu'à avancer en taillant ses ennemis en pièces, et la confusion qui régnait parmi eux lui facilitait le travail. Sa tâche se compliqua quelque peu quand les premiers trolls firent leur apparition, leur présence renforçant le moral des orques qui reformèrent leurs rangs. Décidé à ce qu'une telle chose n'ait pas lieu, Mablung saisit une pique tombée à terre et la propulsa de toutes ses forces en direction du troll le plus proche. Le géant reçu la lance dans l'œil, et agonisa un long moment en balançant sa massue tout autour de lui avant de tomber parmi les corps des orques qu'il avait écrasé dans sa douleur.

Le combat continua, bien plus féroce et acharné maintenant que les orques ne se battaient plus seuls. Des ourouks noirs étaient descendus des postes de garde pour venir les aider, et ils faisaient bien deux têtes de plus que leurs cousins aux ordres de Saroumane. Les trolls massacraient les hommes avec une facilité déconcertante, créant des failles dans le front et permettant aux orques de séparer leurs ennemis en petits groupes. Des catapultes commencèrent à tirer depuis les tourelles, élargissant les brèches de la défense. Sauron envoyait toutes ses troupes dans la bataille.

- Samsagace Gamegie, si jamais tu n'en profite pas, je t'abattrais moi-même ! vociféra Mablung en achevant un ourouk.

Il avait cessé de penser que c'était Frodon qui portait l'Anneau : si la cotte de maille de mithril avait été récupérée par la Bouche de Sauron, c'est que le hobbit avait été capturé. Mais si l'Anneau n'était pas retombé aux mains des orques, c'est que quelqu'un d'autre l'avait récupéré. Et cela ne pouvait être que Sam… ou Gollum. Mais si cette créature vicieuse et chétive l'avait recouvré, alors tout était perdu, et l'elfe ne voulait même pas y penser.

Un cri lui perça les tympans. Il releva la tête pour constater avec horreur que des dragons survolaient le champ de bataille.

- Les nazgûls ! cria quelqu'un.

Mablung porta la main à son dos, mais se rappela un peu tard qu'il avait laissé Belthrongir à Minas Tirith, étant donné que ce combat n'était pas censé donner une place aux archers. Il jura, puis remarqua que d'autres bêtes ailées arrivaient. Les nazgûls n'étaient-ils pas neuf ? Huit, maintenant que leur chef était mort ?

- Les aigles ! dit une voix qu'il reconnut comme étant celle de Pippin. Les aigles sont venus !

Et en effet, les volatiles se jetèrent sur les nazgûls et leurs montures. S'ils n'étaient pas utiles pour le combat terrestre, au moins empêchaient-ils les spectres de semer l'effroi chez les hommes. Par contre, c'était le contraire chez les orques, qui se débandèrent une fois encore, malgré les vociférations de leurs supérieurs et des ourouks qui continuaient à se jeter dans la mêlée. Mablung reprit courage lui aussi, et redoubla d'ardeur pour anéantir la menace qui pesait sur les peuples libres. Puis le sol commença à trembler. Il tomba à genoux, incapable de maintenir son équilibre, tout comme l'intégralité des combattants, même les trolls. De longues flammes rouges jaillirent du sol entre les battants de la Porte. Il avait déjà vu ça.

'-'

- La bataille se déroule plutôt bien, admira un homme brun, dépassant les deux mètres et portant une grande hache de guerre sur l'épaule.

- Oui, admit l'elfe qui se tenait à ses côtés. Pour le moment.

- Pourquoi faut-il toujours que vous soyez aussi pessimiste, Main Lourde ?

- J'ai déjà vu de quoi Morgoth est capable, Hùrin. Ce manque d'efficacité dans les assauts des orques ne lui ressemble pas.

L'homme hocha gravement la tête et se remit à scruter le champ de bataille depuis la petite butte où les principaux capitaines des elfes et des hommes étaient rassemblés. C'était une plaine comme tant d'autres, lieu favorisé pour les affrontements car il n'y avait pas d'obstacles directs à une charge ou à l'arrivée de renforts. La spécificité de cet endroit, c'était qu'il se trouvait juste devant Angband, la forteresse de Morgoth. Des milliers d'hommes, de nains et d'elfes se battaient contre une multitude d'orques noirs, sans qu'aucun camp ne semble prendre l'avantage. Puis une trompe sonna, et d'autres elfes coururent dans la mêlée. Des elfes dont les blasons étaient facilement identifiables, même si depuis le temps ils tenaient de la légende.

- Gondolin ! s'exclama Mablung. Turgon a quitté sa retraite millénaire !

- Ah, vous voyez que vous aviez tort de vous inquiéter ! Avec l'aide de Turgon, la victoire est à nous !

Mais la terre trembla sous les pieds des renforts. Un grand feu jaillit des brèches ainsi créées, avant que le sol n'explose dans un grand fracas de pierres brisées. Les elfes furent repoussés sur des dizaines de mètres, tandis que sortait de terre…

'-'

Un Balrog ! Sauron avait trouvé un autre Balrog et l'avait intégré à ses rangs ! Mablung sentit tout espoir le quitter. Avec un tel allié du côté du Mordor, leur sort était fixé d'avance. La terre s'était arrêtée de trembler, mais lui resta à genoux, amorphe. Ça ne servait à rien, Sauron avait gagné.

- Debout, Mablung !

Le chasseur tourna la tête pour voir que Legolas le fixait sévèrement, Gimli à ses côtés. Les haches du nain étaient couvertes de sang noir, et l'elfe n'avait plus que quelques flèches dans son carquois. Un grondement sourd se fit entendre tandis que le Balrog commençait à marcher sur la colline la plus proche, à savoir celle d'Eomer.

- Debout ! répéta Legolas. Il y a deux hobbits là-bas !

- Et alors ? maugréa Mablung. Tout est perdu, vous ne voyez pas ?

- Qui voulait affronter un Balrog sur le pont de Khazad-Dûm ? rappela Gimli.

Une lueur se ralluma dans les yeux du chasseur. Oui, il ne l'avait pas combattu et s'en était voulu d'avoir laissé Gandalf mourir. Alors à quel point s'en voudrait-il si c'était Merry et Pippin qui succombaient ?

- J'espère que vous savez tirer, Legolas, prévint Mablung en se relevant, nous n'aurons pas de seconde chance.

L'elfe vert acquiesça avec un sourire féroce, et tous trois se mirent à se frayer un chemin à travers les orques. Ils arrivèrent aux rohirrims avant le démon, et purent ainsi constater avec soulagement que les hobbits et Eomer étaient toujours en vie, bien que le dernier gardait son bras gauche pressé sur son côté droit, les doigts dégoulinants de sang.

- Vous avez vu _ça_ ? leur demanda-t-il en les voyant. Comment Sauron e-t-il réussi à recruter cette... chose? Je suis sincèrement désolé, Mablung, mais ni vous ni moi ne nous rendrons plus à Meduseld à présent.

- Ce n'est pas fini, dit Gimli. Loin de là.

- Et que comptez-vous faire, maître nain ? Le charger ?

- Exactement, répondit Mablung. Legolas, visez ses yeux dès qu'il sera à portée. Il vous faut les avoir chacun d'un seul tir, sinon il se méfiera et cachera son visage, et étant donné qu'il n'a pas d'autre point faible, ce sera terminé pour de bon.

- Vous n'êtes pas sérieux ? s'enquit Eomer tandis que Legolas bandait son arc en commençant à se concentrer.

- Je ne pense pas que ça vaille la peine que je réponde, dit sèchement Mablung. Merry, Pippin, si ça tourne mal, rejoignez Gandalf, d'accord ? Bien. Legolas, attention, il arrive. Et… C'est parti !

Le prince elfe décocha deux traits pratiquement simultanément. Et ils atteignirent leurs cibles. Le Balrog hurla de douleur en penchant la tête en arrière, vomissant un flot de flammes vers le ciel. Quand il reprit sa marche, elle était saccadée et moins assurée, mais il savait où était le tireur, et il comptait bien le faire payer pour sa soudaine cécité.

- Gimli, il faut passer derrière lui, déclara Mablung. Une fois juste derrière sa jambe, donnez un grand coup de hache horizontalement, pour trancher le tendon, et déguerpissez en vitesse. Ce serait dommage qu'il vous tombe dessus. Je prends la jambe droite, occupez-vous de la gauche.

- Compris. Essayez de ne pas vous faire tuer en chemin, je suppose qu'il faut toucher les deux jambes pour que ça marche, railla le nain.

- Vous m'excuserez, dans des moments comme ça, je suis imperméable à l'humour.

L'elfe s'élança sous le regard ébahi des rohirrims, Eomer en tête. Les orques s'étant écartés pour offrir passage au démon, il ne lui fut pas difficile de rejoindre ce dernier. Quand il vit que Gimli était également en place, il leva Aranruth et l'abattit de toutes ses forces sur le tendon proéminent de la créature démoniaque. Cette dernière poussa un long hurlement et s'affala au sol. Ils avaient réussi.

- Tu ne t'y attendais pas, Gurthaur, hein ? railla Mablung.

- Ahah, bien joué, mon ami, bien joué ! s'exclama Gimli de l'autre côté du corps.

- Attention, il n'est pas encore mort, rappela l'elfe.

- Ça ne saurait tarder, ricana le nain en se dirigeant vers la tête du démon.

- Non, laissez-le moi.

Mablung se plaça à côté du cou du Balrog, qui grognait en tentant de se relever. Il leva Aranruth, mais un long et strident cri lui fit lever les yeux. L'œil était fixé sur la montagne du destin, la pupille dilatée. A l'appel de leur maître, les nazgûls partirent vers le volcan, mais trop tard. Une gerbe de feu jaillit du sommet de la montagne. Sauron cria encore. Barad-Dûr se fissura, avant de commencer à s'écrouler sur elle-même.

Un grand silence régnait désormais devant les portes. Seul le fracas de la tour s'effondrant et le cri incessant de Sauron perçaient l'air, mais plus aucun bruit de combat ne se faisait entendre. En écho à leur seigneur, le cri strident des spectres de l'Anneau se fit entendre une dernière fois. Au sommet de la tour qui ne cessait de se rapprocher du sol, l'œil rouge parut se recroqueviller, avant d'exploser en créant une onde de choc qui propulsa tout le monde à terre. Une crevasse se forma entre les battants de la Porte, et s'agrandit jusqu'à arriver au centre des trois collines. Voyant le danger arriver, Gimli et Mablung se mirent à courir vers le promontoire juste à temps pour ne pas être happés par le gouffre, qui entraîna le Balrog en ses profondeurs.

Sauron était mort.

Ils avaient gagné.

'-'

_Avant-dernier chapitre. J'avais songé un moment à changer la fin pour que Sauron triomphe, mais j'ai pensé que certains pourraient m'en vouloir xD Merci à tous de m'avoir suivi jusqu'ici!_


	18. Epilogue

Epilogue

'-'

Le promontoire rocheux surplombant Minas Tirith était bondé. Toute la cité, ainsi que de nombreuses délégations venues de toute la Terre du Milieu, était rassemblée devant la Tour Blanche. Un mois s'était écoulé depuis l'épisode de la Porte Noire, et la nouvelle de la chute de Sauron avait fait le tour du continent. Les orques s'étaient dispersés dans les terres arides entourant le lac de Nûrn, et les gobelins avaient reflués vers leurs abris dans les montagnes. La forteresse de Dol Guldur, ancien repère de Sauron, avait été rasée par les efforts conjugués d'Elrond et de Galadriel.

Cette dernière se tenait en compagnie de son époux parmi les premières rangées de spectateurs venus assister à un évènement qui ne s'était pas produit depuis la Grande Peste : le couronnement du roi du Gondor. En plus des simples citadins et soldats, les anciens compagnons du rôdeur se tenaient tous dans la foule. Boromir était à côté de son frère, qui enlaçait jalousement Eowyn, la sœur d'Eomer. Ce dernier, sacré depuis peu roi du Rohan, se tenait bien droit au milieu de sa garde d'honneur. Mablung regardait tendrement Leanne, blottie dans ses bras.

Quant à Aragorn, il était agenouillé devant Gandalf, en bas des marches menant à la citadelle. Gimli portait un coussin sur lequel reposait une couronne d'argent sertie, et semblait ému aux larmes. Le magicien prit délicatement la tiare, la souleva bien haut afin que tous la voient et la déposa doucement sur la tête du dùnedain.

- Et voici venir les jours du roi ! proclama-t-il solennellement.

Mais le sourire qui éclairait son visage l'était beaucoup moins. Aragorn le lui rendit, puis se releva sous les acclamations de la foule.

- Ce jour n'appartient pas à un seul homme, déclara-t-il quand les applaudissements se turent. Mais à tous. Reconstruisons ensemble ce monde, afin de pouvoir partager des temps de paix.

De nouvelles acclamations fusèrent, avant que Gandalf ne se mette à chanter doucement.

_Tout ce qui est or ne brille pas,_

_Tous ceux qui errent ne sont perdus ;_

_Le Vieux qui est fort ne dépérit point._

_Les racines profondes ne sont pas atteintes par le gel._

_Des cendres, un feu s'éveillera._

_Des ombres, une lumière jaillira ;_

_Renouvelée sera __l'épée qui fut brisée__,_

_Le sans-couronne sera de nouveau roi._

Aragorn se mit à avancer doucement au milieu de la haie d'honneur formée par les soldats gondoriens, accompagné de Gandalf et Gimli qui se tenaient un peu en retrait, mais à la surprise générale un autre groupe vint à sa rencontre, mené par Legolas. L'elfe étreignit chaleureusement l'ex-rôdeur, mais avant que ce dernier n'ait pu dire un mot, il se décala d'un pas sur le côté. Aragorn fut quelque peu troublé par la présence d'Elrond juste derrière, et plus encore quand il vit qu'il pleurait. Mais le seigneur de Fondcombe céda à son tour sa place… à Arwen, escortée de ses deux frères tout aussi émus que leur père. La fille d'Elrond s'avança doucement vers le roi, « mais ça lui en coûte de ne pas se mettre à courir », ne put s'empêcher de remarquer Mablung. En signe de respect, Arwen baissa la tête. Aragorn la lui releva, avant de l'embrasser sans aucune retenue.

- C'est discret, railla Mablung.

- Ça fait des années qu'ils attendent ça, fit remarquer Boromir.

- Ça ne regarde qu'eux s'ils veulent en faire profiter tout le monde, ricana l'elfe.

Un tonnerre d'applaudissement salua le baiser, auquel se joignit le chasseur qui lâcha pour cela Leanne. L'ange lui jeta un regard courroucé.

- Je n'ai pas eu droit à une telle déclaration d'amour, moi, gronda-t-elle.

- Mais il ne lui a rien dit ! s'étonna Mablung. Il n'y a pas eu de déclaration !

- C'est tout comme.

- Mais moi j'ai refusé de retomber dans le sommeil pour toi, rappela l'elfe.

- Ça c'est sûr, railla Boromir, on vous a entendu dans tout le château cette nuit.

Leanne devint rouge comme une pivoine.

- Je parlais du sommeil éternel, Boromir, rectifia Mablung en lui jetant un regard assassin.

- Ah, c'était eux ? se renseigna Faramir. On ne s'entendait plus soi-même, conclut-il avec un regard entendu vers Eowyn.

- Faramir ! le réprimanda-t-elle.

Aragorn reprit sa route, cette fois avec sa fiancée que son père ne quittait pas de ses yeux embués de larmes. Mais le roi du Gondor s'arrêta devant quatre silhouettes d'enfants, qui s'inclinèrent devant lui. Lors de l'éruption de la montagne du Destin, tout le monde avait cru Frodon et Sam morts, mais Gandalf était allé les chercher avec l'aide des aigles. Ils avaient été fêtés comme des rois à leur réveil, particulièrement par leurs anciens compagnons. Les hobbits, discrets par nature, avaient préféré se tenir un peu à l'écart lors de la cérémonie.

- Mes amis… commença le roi.

Les hobbits relevèrent un peu la tête.

- Ce n'est pas à vous de vous agenouiller.

Arwen et Aragorn posèrent un genou à terre, vite suivis par toute la foule. Et bien que malgré cela, les hobbits dépassaient à peine les « grandes-gens », ils n'en furent pas moins flattés, et Pippin se mit à sourire bêtement.

'-'

Le port de Minas Tirith avait peu souffert de l'attaque du Mordor, étant déjà en ruine auparavant, mais les navires corsaires étaient toujours à quai. Le plus grand grouillait d'activité, prêt à partir pour les Havres Gris. Il n'y avait plus que deux personnes sur le quai. Un elfe, et un ange.

- Qu'est-ce que tu comptes faire, ici ? demanda Leanne.

- Je vais sans doute me reposer un moment à Edoras, ou à Fondcombe, ou encore en Lothlorien, peut-être un peu des trois, répondit Mablung. Et après… je partirais en voyage à travers le continent. Il faut que je voie dans quel monde je vis désormais.

- Et… ta décision est irrévocable ?

- Je ne peux pas partir avec toi, Leanne, dit l'elfe d'un ton douloureux. Je me suis battu pour ce monde, je ne le quitterais pas maintenant…

- Serenes faisait partie de ton monde, avant. Et tu t'es aussi battu pour elle !

- Mais il n'y a pas que Serenes, là d'où tu viens. Je doute également que tes deux frères apprécient particulièrement mon arrivée à tes côtés.

- Mais moi je dois partir. Je dois les retrouver, leur dire que je suis en vie ! Mais je ne veux pas te quitter…

Une larme coula le long de sa joue, que Mablung essuya le plus doucement qu'il pouvait avec le revers de sa main.

- Ce n'est pas un adieu, Leanne, je te le promets.

Il l'embrassa doucement.

- De toute façon, il faudra bien qu'on se retrouve pour que tu m'expliques réellement comment tu es arrivée ici, tenta-t-il de plaisanter.

A sa grande surprise, l'ange rit doucement avant de se blottir de nouveau contre lui.

- Il faut y aller, mademoiselle, sinon on va rater la marée ! tonna un marin depuis le pont.

La jeune femme se détacha de Mablung et passa une main dans son dos.

- Prends ça, murmura Leanne en tendant une plume à l'elfe. Comme ça je suis sûre que tu ne m'oublieras pas tout de suite…

- Jamais je ne t'oublierais, Leanne.

Ils s'embrassèrent une dernière fois. Mablung resta sur le quai jusqu'à ce que le navire ne disparaisse à l'horizon, se détachant nettement sur le soleil couchant.

- Jamais.

'-'

_C'est... étrange. Etrange de se dire que l'on a achevé un travail dans lequel on a mis tout son coeur. Etrange de se dire que l'on entendra peut-être plus parler de tous ceux et celles qui nous on suivi dans la réalisation de ce travail. Etrange de se dire que c'est tout simplement fini._

_Je ne sais pas si cela vous fait le même effet. Mais quoi qu'il en soit, je n'aurais jamais réussi sans vous. Vous qui m'avez suivi, vous qui m'avez soutenu, vous qui m'avez fait part de vos impressions pour que je puisse me rectifier ou m'améliorer._

_Mimi70: tu redoutais la fin de l'histoire, c'est à présent chose faite :) j'espère qu'elle a été à ton goût!_

_Armelle: un grand merci. Merci de me certifier que j'"ai du talent" ;)_

_Merci à tous!_

_Et si vous lisez cette fic alors qu'elle est terminée, ne pensez pas que ce n'est plus la peine de commenter. Si vos impressions ne serviront effectivement plus pour ce récit, elles m'aideront pour mes autres "oeuvresé, si j'ose les appeler ainsi._

_Une dernière fois, sincèrement, simplement, merci._

_Et peut-être à bientôt..._


End file.
